Maladresse du 4 octobre
by felice.felicis
Summary: Elle n'était décidément pas une personne matinale. Le cognard qui venait de la heurter en plein visage s'était chargé de le lui rappeller. Dire qu'en plus elle venait de blesser quelqu'un. Il faudrait peut-être s'excuser... Trop tard, néant.
1. cognardons le cogard

Bien à vooooooous !

Alors, voici pour mon plus grand plaisir la sympathique histoire d'une jeune Pouffsoufle qui n'as que les pieds dans les plats ! J'espère que vous aimerez, parce que moi je me suis bien marré à la faire !

Bien sur tout les droit son réserver a Mme JK Rowling

© Félice Burns – Vess l'amie Roumaine – Émilien Dupont !

Bon lecture les amigos !!

_**EDIT:** Pou les amigos qui n'ont pas de compte, je suis désolé j'avais oublié de mettre les reviews anonymes valides ! mais maintenant vous pouvez vous en donner en coeur joie !! :D  
Aussi, pour les personnes qui se posent des questions sur les description physique de mes personnage, d'ici une semaine il vous sera possible de voir des fiches sur eux qui les décrit !!_

--

Samedi 4 octobre

_Félice Burns, voilà mon nom. Je suis une jeune dame Pouffsoufle de 6__ème__ année, peu connue des gens, sauf pour ma maladresse légendaire… En ce moment, je suis en plein entraînement de Quidditch qui dure depuis déjà trop longtemps. Depuis près de quatre heures ce matin que nous sommes perchés sur nos balais! Il est maintenant sept heures et malheureusement pour mes coéquipiers, je n'ai jamais été une lève tôt. Donc depuis 4h30 mes yeux ne cessent de se fermer seuls. Peu pratique me direz vous, en effet, surtout lorsqu'on occupe un poste de batteuse et qu'on est lunatique._

_Il ne reste plus que cinq petites minutes, n'abandonne pas ma Félice ! Je vois déjà la prochaine équipe à venir s'entraîner arriver, et s'installer dans les gradins. Ça me donne un peu espoir: bientôt je pourrai retourner à mon lit pour finir ma nuit de sommeil qui n'a pratiquement pas commencée..._

_Merde, un cognard ! Qu'est-ce que je fais …. Ah! Réveille Félice, frappe-le! Je le frappe donc, un peu trop tard à mon avis. Merde! Je perd l'équilibre! houlala... ça s'annonce mal! Je vois mon cognard frapper quelqu'un dans les estrades et revenir méchamment vers moi, ça va mal… Je n'ai toujours pas repris position sur mon balais, ça va plus que mal! Moi, mon balais à bout de bras et mes pieds pendant dans le vide, ne sommes pas en très bonne posture. Vite Féli, vite! Réfléchit vite!_

_Trop Tard, Néant_

Jeudi 9 octobre

Il pleut, la journée est morne et sans intérêt. Un vent fort balaye les feuilles des arbres et fait voler les robes des jeunes élèves qui se rendent à leur cours, téméraires. Le château est humide et dans les couloirs nous n'entendons que les reniflements des élèves enrhumés et exténués de leur semaine. Belle ambiance pour un réveil… Un œil a la fois, Félice daigne enfin se réveiller, au plus grand bonheur des deux grands yeux verts à quelques centimètres de son nez.

Sursaut, cri et douleur :

- AOOUUTCH, mais Vess ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

C'était la meilleure amie de Félice. Vessela Minune, une roumaine qui s'était mis en tête de ne jamais lâcher d'une semelle son amie gaffeuse. Depuis leur première année à Poudlard, les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues inséparables. Adorant chacune les mauvais et les bons côtés de l'autre. Vess ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tordre de rire à chaque maladresses de Félice et celle-ci adorait écouter les longues et interminables histoires de la roumaine. Elles étaient, en bref, un duo parfaitement équilibré et pratiquement inséparable.

Bref, Vess lança un regard empli de sous entendu à son amie et ajouta sur un ton de reproche :

- Ce que je fais ma vieille, je te surveille parce que à ce que je vois, je ne peu même plus te laisser allez à tes entraînements de quidditch sans que tu ne réussisse à te blesser!! Tu te rends compte que ça fait 4 jours que je m'inquiète et que je regarde ton œil au beurre noir devenir de plus en plus... noir !

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès !! Tu sais très bien que ne pas dormir ne m'aide pas à être concentrée !

Vess secoua la tête, décidément Félice était irrécupérable :

- Tout de même ! Tu n'es pas la seule à être amoché de la sorte! Tu as bien faillit en défigurer un beau !

La jeune Pouffsoufle haussa un sourcil, d'un regard interrogateur elle demanda à son amie de poursuivre :

- Mais oui ! Tu sais… le cognard! Quand tu as perdu l'équilibre, tu l'as envoyé tout droit à travers la tête d'un garçon ! Tu sais, un beau Gryffondor mystérieux et séduisant…

- Heu… j'ai fait ça moi ? Merde, merde, merde! Mais c'est que j'ai réellement le don de me mettre dans la merde. Merde.

Félice continua de s'enfoncer dans son lit. Puis finalement l'infirmière surgit de nulle part, expulsa Vess en lui reprochant de ne pas l'avoir prévenue du réveille de la blessée et lui pria de retourner en cours car elle allait, de toute façon, être en retard. La Pouffsoufle, clouée dans son lit, regarda avec exaspération son amie quitter l'infirmerie alors qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit qui le cognard avait attaqué. Des beaux mystérieux Gryffondor il n'y en avait certes pas beaucoup, mais tout de même quelques un…

Mme Pomfresh soupira en s'adressant a Félice :

- Ah! mademoiselle Burns, je devrais vous donner une carte d'abonnement et un lit avec votre nom tellement vous passez du temps ici !

L'infirmière ayant terminer son inspection, elle lui interdit de se lever, de trop bouger la tête, de... En fait, elle lui dit que si elle le pouvait, elle l'attacherait à un lit afin qu'elle bouge le moins possible. Félice haussa les épaules, ce qui réveilla une douleur qu'elle avait jusque là ignorée. Mme Pomfresh s'apprêtait à fermer le rideau de son coin et à partir lorsque Félice l'interpella :

- Pardonnez-moi Mme Pomfresh, mais pourrais-je savoir qui j'ai traîné avec moi ici ?

- Non Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas mon travaille à moi, lorsque Miss Minune reviendra vous lui demanderai. Et je vous interdit formellement de vous levez pour jeter un coup d'œil a côté.

Bien sur, vous vous doutez bien, braver l'interdit est tentant. Félice, plus que curieuse et mal à l'aise d'avoir ainsi défiguré quelqu'un par inadvertance, décida qu'il fallait tout de même qu'elle sache qui était ce jeune homme. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas attendre toute la journée confinée dans son lit en attendant que Vess ou Émilien daignent se pointer le nez.

Émilien, quand à lui, fit la connaissance des jeunes femmes en première année aussi. Émilien Dupont, était un jeune Pouffsoufle lui aussi, légèrement complexé, mais avec une joie de vivre inébranlable et fascinante à la fois. C'est en 5ème qu'il avoua enfin à ses deux meilleures amies qu'il pensait être homosexuel. Après ce jour, leur amitié doubla encore d'intensité, si cela pouvait être possible, et ils passaient maintenant leur temps à regarder passer devant eux, secrètement, tout les plus beaux jeunes hommes de Poudlard.

Félice s'étira très lentement le cou, peut-être réussirait-elle à apercevoir son voisin de lit entre deux rideaux... Elle prit appui sur sa table de chevet et tenta de se redresser. Essai lamentable. Inutile de vous dire que la jeune pouffsoufle s'affala de tout son long sur la pierre froide du plancher de l'infirmerie. Tentant désespérément de se relever et n'y arrivant pas, Félice gémit de douleur et s'abandonna au sol, espérant que quelqu'un passe bientôt la relever, beaucoup trop gênée pour demander de l'aide. Elle en profita néanmoins pour essayer de regarder sous le rideau et ce qu'elle vit la choqua. Une paire de pieds chaussée uniquement de bas (terriblement laid soit dit en passant).

Malheureusement ou heureusement pour elle, Félice (qui était la subtilité incarnée), n'avait pas pensé qu'en levant le rideau pour regarder de l'autre côté, les occupants de celle-ci la remarqueraient assez rapidement. L'hilarité générale s'en suit.

Cela déclancha chez Félice un phénomène que l'ont nommerait ici de honte et gêne extrème. La jeune pouffsoufle, le nez toujours collé contre le sol, devenait de plus en plus rouge et pestait silencieusement contre elle-même, sa stupide curiosité et son don irréfutable pour se mettre dans l'embarras.

L'éclat de rire sonna l'alarme de Mme Pomfresh et celle-ci commença aussitôt à pester contre les troubles fêtes :

**- **PETTIGROW, POTTER, BLACK, taisez vous! Si vous ne pouvez rendre visite à Mr Lupin en silence alors! Je ne veut plus vous voir ici est-ce bien clair !? C'est votre dernière chance !

Les concernés se mirent donc à glousser en silence en pointant la pivoine qui servait de corps à Félice. L'infirmière suivit donc des yeux ce que pointaient les Maraudeurs et soupira en découvrant Miss Burns affalée sur le sol, le nez probablement frigorifié, en train de couler et les oreilles plus rouges que nature. Elle réfléchit une seconde puis lui dit d'un ton menaçant :

- Je devrais vous laisser là Félice Burns, pour avoir osé encore une fois faire à votre tête !

- Non, j'vous en pris madame, supplia Félice, dont l'on percevait à peine la voix

Elle tenta de gigoter un peu pour se déplacer mais cela réveilla son mal de dos. Pomfresh haussa les épaules.

- Non, je crois que vous passerez encore quelques minutes là... cela m'évitera de devoir vous ramasser des millions de fois, sachant très bien que vous vous retrouverez dans cette position à nouveau. C'est toujours la même histoire avec vous Miss Burns, vous le savez.

Après cette déclaration, l'infirmière tourna les talons et entra dans son bureau. Félice, ne voyant toujours pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle, commençait à rager. Puis un rire familié retentit derrière elle. Émilien pouffa de rire :

- C'est drôle, ma petite Féli, mais j'était _certain_ que je te trouverais dans cette posture !

- Au lieu de rire, aide-moi! supplia Félice dont le son de la voix était toujours étouffé par les rires et le plancher.

Émilien se pencha et commença à la soulever quand James arriva et lança avec un sourire d'excuses :

- Attends, tu feras pas ça tout seul! Avec tout ce qu'elle trimbale sur elle pour qu'elle ne bouge pas, elle doit peser au moins le double !

- Déjà qu'elle est pas légère ! lança Émilien plus que mort de rire

- ÉMILIEN !! s'écria Félice qui commençait enfin à voir devant elle.

- Allons, s'esclaffa le jeune pouffsoufle, tu sais très bien que tu es la plus petite personne de 6ème que je connaisse !!

Les deux garçons la déposèrent finalement dans son lit et Félice soupira :

- Fait quand même moins froid ici !

Puis elle se tourna un peu vers James, de plus en plus rouge, le regarda rapidement et baissa les yeux :

- heu… merci …

- Ah, y'a pas de quoi ! Puis on doit toujours aider les gens qui nous donnent des fous rires, pas vrai? Allez bon, on va y allez nous, sinon Pompom va vraiment vouloir nous expulser à jamais de l'infirmerie! À un de ces jours !

James se tourna et dit au revoir à Remus, Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux et Peter lui fit un petit sourire d'excuses. Finalement, les trois maraudeurs sortirent de l'infirmerie James en tête, accompagner par Sirius, toujours hilare et suivit de près par Peter. Après leur départ, Émilien se retourna vers Félice et ferma le rideau :

- Alors, la belle au bois dormant décide enfin de se réveiller!

- Mais de quoi tu parles? Encore une de ces histoires de moldus j'imagine…

- Oui, bon... enfin! Tu m'expliques ce que tu faisais là, par terre, comme une limace séchée?

- Grmmf… Mme Pomfresh n'a pas voulu me dire qui mon cognard avait attaqué, alors j'ai voulu le trouver par moi-même et m'excuser. Au lieu d'attendre des millions d'années d'avoir de vos nouvelles, je me suis fait une petite mission! L'ennuie c'est qu'elle a complètement foirée... Au moins je sais qui j'ai attaqué maintenant!

- Ouais Francois-Jonh Junior, 2ème année Gryffondor!

- QUOI! Ce n'est pas Lupin…?

Émilien lui lança un regard empli de malice :

- Bah si, je voulais seulement voir ta réaction si ça n'avait pas été lui!

- Oh t'es pas marrant toi à la fin!

Finalement Émilien ne resta que très peu de temps. Avec toutes ces aventures, le temps avait vite passé et il était déjà l'heure du dîner. L'infirmière avait donc mit tous les visiteurs à la porte, prétextant que ses patients avaient besoin de repos.

Le reste de la semaine passa encore plus lentement que le premier jour. Félice recevait quelque fois la visite d'Émilien et de Vess qui lui tenaient compagnie, mais l'infirmière trouvait la jeune poufsoufle encore trop faible pour recevoir longtemps des visiteurs, et encore moins pour la laisser sortir du lit. Félice regardait donc de sa fenêtre les beaux jours d'octobres défiler sous ses yeux.

Puis un bon matin, alors qu'elle observait un groupe de Serdaigle se rendre à leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques, elle reçue une visite à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Le jeune sorcier châtain entra lentement dans la petite chambrette, un jeu d'échec version sorcier à la main.

- Heum, pardonnes-moi... Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, mais je m'ennui un peu à rien faire… Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être faire une petite partie d'échec contre moi, question de passer le temps…

Remus n'avait pas l'air très bien. Un œil au beurre noir faisait ressortir le doré de ses iris, il avait le teint pâle et un bras encore sous écharpe. Le jeune Gryffondor affichait tout de même un agréable sourire discret. Félice lui fit un sourire et l'invita à prendre place au bout de son lit, le regarda et déclara honteusement :

- Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment dis-je, désolée pour le cognard! Je t'assure que ce n'était pas du tout dans mes plans de t'attaquer et de te casser un bras… et la figure par la même occasion!

- Allons, n'en parlons plus et commençons cette partie, que je prenne ma revanche!

La Pouffsoufle fit un large sourire et acquiesça. Elle se retourna ensuite pour prendre son verre d'eau, mais ne réussi qu'à faire tomber deux de ses potions par terre… Félice soupira :

- Par tous les cafards écrasés ça ne cessera donc jamais…

--

VOILÀ c'est tout pour le moment, ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite est déjà en train de mûrir lentement dans ma tête et sur papier :D c'est pour bientôt !!  
Les reviews c'est toujours accepter et gratifiant !


	2. espagnol suffit sifla l'abeille

_Gui gui gui !!_

_Bonjour à vous mes meilleurs (es) amis (es) au moooooooooonde !! Alors je sais pas exactement ça ma pris combien de temps poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais je dis que ce ne fut pas très long... donc que vous devriez tous m'aimer et me donner des millions de câlins !!_

_Bon je dois dire que je suis bien inquiète quant à l'écriture de mes chapitres, j'espère réellement qu'il vont vous distraire et que vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer à les lire, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que des moments longs sont souvent nécessaire dans les fics ! XD_

_Sinooooon merciiii beaucoup au revieweuuuur ! ça ma fait un ÉNOOOOOOORME plaisir de lire vos reviews !!_

_Donc merci à __: Nyx, Timo, Nico cool, Hermy, Maudee-chou, Mchel ainsi que Phil et Sab l_

_Et Merci a ma belle ophhéé qui prend le te temps de repasser derriere moi !_

_Pour les autres les messages sont déjà envoyer et dit :D_

_Sur ce assez de blabla et bonne lecture !_

OOO

23 octobre

_Arg! Merde encore perdue. Bon réfléchis vieille peau, si tu déplaces ton cavalier là, sa dame viendra le détruire. Par contre, si tu le laisse où il est, c'es lui qui sera détruit et s'il bouge vers, l'arrière tu perds ta dame… t'as pas grand-chose à faire, tu vas encore perdre !!_

_Tiens, il y a une tâche sur l'échiquier, il doit vraiment être vieux! Surtout vu l'état des pièces… Merde! Félice, c'est pas le temps de penser à l'état des pions! Tu es en train de te faire détruire aux échecs pour la huitième fois aujourd'hui ! ...Oh! Là! une fourmis sur le mur… échec, échec! Bon j'avance mon fou et je mange une tour, c'est déjà ça !_

_Oh lala! la bourde ma grande! Tu as complètement découvert ton Roi… maintenant, il est capable de faire des tatas a son amante de l'autre côté… pas bon signe._

OOO

-Échec et Mat.

Remus l'a regarda avec un sourire triomphant, fendant la moitié de son visage de jeune homme. Le gryffondor tendi la main à la pouffsoufle et la lui serra amicalement :

-Allons, il faut bien que tu réussisses à me battre…

-Pfft, avec la concentration de coquerelle que j'ai, je ne crois même pas être en mesure de te battre au tic-tac-toe!

-Allons, nous n'aurons qu'à nous faire une petite revanche demain, ça te va?

Félice acquiesça. Une revanche. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils passaient leur temps à jouer au échec et la pauvre pouffsoufle ne s'était toujours pas trouvé de talent particulier à ce jeux.

Remus se releva lentement tout en serrant les pièces de son jeu :

-Je devrais retourner à mon lit, sinon Pomfresh va allonger ma peine!

-Oui… et puis il ne doit plus t'en rester pour très longtemps encore.

Félice venait à peine de terminer sa phrase que l'infirmière appela Lupin. Elle devait probablement lui annoncer qu'il ne lui restait que quelques dégoûtantes potions à ingurgiter et qu'il pourrait repartir dans l'heure suivante. Félice se renfrogna. C'était inévitable, elle allait perdre son voisin de lit! Mais c'était, pour ainsi dire, beaucoup mieux pour lui. Après tout, il était là à cause d'elle et la Pouffsoufle ne cessait d'être de plus en plus maladroite.

Félice tendit l'oreille afin d'entendre ce que racontait l'infirmière au jeune Lupin. De toute évidence Mme Pomfresh laissait partir le gryffondor, bien qu'à contrecoeur.

Finalement, la tête de Remus apparue derrière le rideau. Avec un large sourire, le jeune gryffondor se contenta d'un signe de la main à Félice en guise d'au revoir. La Pouffsoufle le regarda donc s'éloigner lentement. Elle soupira. Si seulement l'infirmière pouvait, elle aussi, la laisser partir pour de bon! Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas le lit qui était maintenant à son nom, mais tout de même! Elle préférait vagabonder dans le parc, ou encore de se tremper les pieds dans le lac plutôt que de respirer l'impeccable odeur de propreté de l'infirmerie.

Voyant que Pomfresh n'avait aucune bonne nouvelle à venir lui annoncer (mais s'entêtant malgré tout à lui donner une potion pour replacer ses vertèbres), la jeune femme sortie un cahier et un crayon quand soudainement :

- HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉHOOOO ! Non, mais Félice Burns, tu es terrible! Tu ne m'entend pas a des milles à la ronde alors que je ne cesses de crier ton nom!  
- Ouais et puis t'as pas le droit de faire cette tête… tu sais, la tête de « j'ai vraiment pas envi de rire »?

Un sourire s'élargit lentement sur le visage de Félice. Vess et Émilien étaient, eux aussi, irrécupérables. Sa jeune amie roumaine avait pris place sur une chaise à côté du lit, alors qu'Émilien, de son coté, ne s'était même pas donné la peine de prendre un siège. Le pouffsoufle prit directement place au bout du lit de son amie et lui lança un regard chargé de malice :

- Nous avons _tellement _de choses à te dire, Félice!

- Ouais, continua Vess, tu ne te rend pas compte à quel point c'est la furie dans les couloirs! Avec le bal d'halloween qui se prépare, tous les jeunes hommes se cherchent des cavalières et les filles, de leurs côtés se font de plus en plus coquine! Tu sais... elles sont très occupées à se placer près des murs et à faire leur mignonne.

Félice les regarda, tout en faisant le poisson elle leur lança :

- Euh... quoi? C'est déjà Halloween? Ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit! Bah tant pis…

- Non, non attend! s'écria Vess devant le visage déconfit de Félice, nous ne t'avons pas raconté le meilleur encore!

Incrédule, La jeune Pouffsoufle les pria de continuer :

- Eh bien… commença la roumaine en pouffant. Ah! Si seulement tu avais été là...! Il y avait une file de fille qui suivait Émilien sur le chemin,

Vess ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et réussi avec peine à terminer sa phrase.

- Et… et Émilien a refusé toutes les demandes de toutes les plus belles filles de Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle et Gryffondor réunies! Même certaines de Serpentards se sont essayées !

- Qu-quoi?! Émilien, t'es décidément le tombeur de ses dames! Tu dois bien être le plus demandé, après les maraudeurs! Mais dit moi… ajouta Félice avec un clin d'oeil, aurais-tu un jeune homme derrière la tête...?

- Moi? Émilien rougi un peu, ses yeux verts brillant de malice. Ah, Ah! peut-être bien... Mais vous savez comme c'est une situation complexe! Me présenter avec un jeune homme à un bal devant toute l'éc…

- Hum, Hum!

L'infirmière, les points sur les hanches, regardait les deux pouffsoufles. Puis, d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucune réplique, elle enchaîna :

- Miss Minune, M. Dupont, je vous prierais de baissez un peu le ton! D'ailleurs, vous devriez penser à retourner en classe, les cours recommencent dans quelques minutes! Quant à vous, Miss Burns, j'ai à vous parler.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, incrédules, puis hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord. Émilien et Vess dirent au revoir à leur amie et prirent la direction de la sortie alors que de son côté, Félice se tournait vers Mme Pomfresh pour écouter ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire.

- Allons, allons, Miss Burns, ne prenez pas cet air apeuré! Je viens seulement vous aviser que vous pourrez, à partir de demain, quitter l'infirmerie.

- Oh! s'écria Félice, folle de joie, merci Mme!

- Voyons ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en tirez comme ça! Vous devrez passer me voir à la fin de la semaine pour faire une dernière vérification!

La jeune Pouffsoufle hocha la tête avec ravissement. Bientôt, elle serait enfin dehors à voler sur son balai, à chercher de petits insectes et à respirer le grand air! Pourvu que la journée passe vite !

OOO

De son côté le jeune Lupin se réjouissait d'être enfin sortie de l'infirmerie. Malgré tout, sa semaine là-bas avait passée à une vitesse hallucinante, entre ses parties d'échecs, les siestes forcées et les visites « surprises » des 3 autres maraudeurs. Remus n'avait eu aucun mal à passer au travers de sa convalescence. Le gryffondor sourit à la pensée de cette nouvelle connaissance qu'il avait fait. Une bien drôle de jeune femme... rencontré d'une bien drôle de manière! Tout de même, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarquée avant?

Remus haussa les épaules, elle devait être discrète, mais il faudrait tout de même penser à la revoir un jour. Elle était d'une légère et agréable compagnie.

Alors qu'il vagabondait ainsi dans ses pensées, Remus croisa Lily accompagnée d'une consœur de gryffondor, Camélia. Toutes deux étaient suivit de près par nul autre que James. Remus sourit :

- Lily jolie, je t'en pris! M'accompagner ne sera pas une folie!

- Potter, laisses-moi tranquille! s'exclama Lily à bout de nerf. Je te l'ai déjà dit: Je. N'irai. Pas. Avec. TOI!

- Aller! En plus tu as vu, je parlais en rime! Tu ne peux pas refuser une invitation de la sorte! supplia pour la énième fois le maraudeur avant d'ajouter, s'il te plaît ma douce, accompagne moi! Je te jure que je serai agréable de compagnie!

- POTTER! mais cé qué tou né dois pas parler notré langué, tou né comprend pas cé qu'on té dit?! Lily sé fou dé toi, _¡loco! _lança hargneusement Camélia avec son accent espagnol à coupé au couteau.

Sur ces belles paroles, les deux jeunes Gryffondors tournèrent les talons et laissèrent un James stupéfait. Camélia était vraiment une barrière qui l'empêchait d'approcher sa belle furie! Quand celui-ci remarqua Remus, il alla à sa rencontre :

-Tu as vu ça? Bientôt, ce sera dans la poche, Lily va être avec moi!

- Ouais… j'imagine que c'est une évolution si votre conversation ne s'est pas terminé par une gifle! lui dit Remus en lui tapotant l'épaule amicalement. Allons, ce ne serait pas le moment de manger? Je meurs de faim !

-C'est que Pompom ne t'as pas assez nourri ou parce que à la place de manger tu préférais loucher dangereusement vers cette Miss Burns?

R emus lui lança un regard ahuri. Mais de quoi pouvait bien parler James? Il n'avait jamais louché vers Félice et avait encore moins sauté de repas. Quelque fois Lunard se demandait vraiment où son ami pouvait pêcher autant d'idées stupides.

- Allons, tu dois encore une fois fabuler sur des choses qui n'existent pas, mon pauvre Cornedrue! C'est que toi aussi, tu dois vraiment mourir de faim et ça te fait halluciner! ...Mais parlant de manger, où sont Sirius et Peter ?

- Probablement déjà à la grande salle en train de se goinfrer: ils m'ont abandonné quand nous avons croisé Lily… Ah! cette belle tigresse!

Remus soupira, James n'abandonnerait donc jamais? Les deux jeunes hommes prirent donc la direction de la grande salle, avec l'énorme envie de bien se remplir la panse comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

OOO

La soirée et la nuit avaient passé bien plus vite que Félice n'aurait pu l'espérer. Le lendemain, plus prête que jamais à sortir de l'infirmerie, la jeune Poufsoufle était assise dans son lit et attendait avec impatience l'arriver de l'infirmière… à six heure du matin! Décidément, Félice battait tout les records. Voyant que l'infirmière n'arrivait toujours pas, elle se leva et commença a faire les cent pas autour de son lit. Bien heureuse de pouvoir enfin marcher, la Poufsoufle ne manqua pas de se cogner les orteils sur le coin du lit, et de faire tomber, par la même occasion le petit déjeuné que les elfes lui avaient apporté.

- Grmpf, marmonna Félice dans sa barde, ma pauvre! À peine tu te lèves que déjà, tu te casse un orteil!

La jeune fille lança un regard aux alentours et, voyant qu'elle n'avait visiblement réveillé personne, s'empressa de remettre de l'ordre autour de son lit. Elle enfila en vitesse son uniforme de pouffsoufle, prête, contre toute attente, a reprendre les cours en vitesse.

Sept heures sonnèrent et toujours aucune nouvelle de l'infirmière… Félice commençait à se demander si Mme Pomfresh ne s'était pas un peu moquée d'elle hier. Donner de faux espoir à une pouffsoufle pour rire d'elle, c'était inhumain.

Sept heures trente, Félice n'en pouvait plus. Mais où était donc cette infirmière?! Finalement démoralisée, Féli se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit et se mit a chanter, espérat que le bruit attirerait Pompom:

- Je suis un limaçon, dit le triton, je suis un canasson lança le melon! Fra lala !

- Miss Burns, s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous nous épargner vos merveilleuses chansons? lui dit avec découragement Mme Pomfresh, maintenant si vous voulez partir, levez vous, tenez vous droite et marcher!

Avec une joie sans limite, Félice se leva et fît ce que l'infirmière lui demandait. À la perfection, elle marcha 4 mètres et faisant un sourire empli de fierté convaincu l'infirmière de la laisser partir pour de bon. Ayant enfin son accord, Félice se précipita à la course au travers de l'infirmerie, sous les cris de frustration de Mme Pomfresh qui venait a peine de lui demander de BIEN faire attention a elle.

Pimpante et joyeuse d'enfin réintégrer la société poudlardienne, Félice s'arrêta net en se remémorant ce qu'elle avait comme cours aujourd'hui. HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE... Déçue, la jeune femme reprit plus lentement son chemin vers la Grande Salle où elle alla rejoindre ses amis à la table tout en se disant qu'il était impossible de recommencer l'école avec histoire de la magie et d'en sortie fraîche et dispose…

OOO

Le début de journée avait bien vite passé. Bien entendu, puisqu'elle commençais avec le cours d'histoire de la magie, Félice ne pu s'empêcher de s'endormir dès les premières minutes. Alors que le cours tirait a sa fin, Émilien donna un léger coup de coude a son amie et lui chuchota :

- Fél! Fél… réveilles-toi avant que tu ne te mette a ronfler! Le cours est terminé.

- Hum…. Quel cours?

Le Pouffsoufle soupira, ce que Félice pouvait être déconnecté de la vie quelque fois!

- Tu sais, le cours de Binns … où tu as mis les pieds il y a de cela deux heures et où, après 3 minutes exactement, tu as commencé a piquer du nez.

- Et où tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de baver aussi, poursuivit Vess en lui montrant une tâche de salive sur son parchemin toujours vierge.

- Grmmff … ahheum, maugréa Félice, vous auriez pu me réveiller au moins…

- Pfff! C'est pas qu'on a pas essayé, en tout cas! contredit Émilien, mais tu avais l'air de vouloir rattraper du sommeil, dit moi ma belle Félice, à quelle heure t'es-tu réveillée ce matin ?

Félice réfléchit quelque instant et soupira :

- D'accord, tu as raison, j'étais tellement pressée de partir ce matin que j'ai très peu dormi… Voilà! À 5h30, j'étais réveillée et à 6h, j'étais prête à partir… T'es content? T'avais raison!

Émilien lui fît un grand sourire tout en se levant de la table. Le cours était enfin terminé et il était presque déjà l'heure de se rendre à leur cours de potion. Alors qu'Émilien et Vess taquinaient Félice sur ces coulisses de baves séchées au coin de sa bouche (que Félice s'empressa de nettoyer), ils rencontrèrent les Maraudeurs qui leurs firent un énorme sourire de bonjour.

- Mais tiens, ne serait-ce pas la plus belle canneberge que j'ai vue de ma vie? Lança Sirius en souvenir du moment cocasse de l'infirmerie où Félice avait, effectivement, prit la teinte d'un canneberge.

Félice, qui terminait d'essuyer sa bouche releva lentement la tête, plus gênée que jamais.

- Hum... J'imagine que cette expérience me suivra le restant de mes jours?

- Ouais, comme la fois… tu te souviens, le premier match de quidditch que tu as fait contre Gryffondor? Celui où tu t'es envoyé ta batte en pleine tête, s'exclama Émilien complètement mort de rire

Félice et Vess lui lancèrent un regard meurtrier alors que James, Sirius, Remus et Peter s'exclamaient de rire au souvenir de ce match. Malheureusement pour Félice, une fois lancé, Émilien était inarrêtable. Il commença donc à énumérer toutes les bêtises publiques que Félice avait pu faire durant les années passées, sous le regard rieur des Maraudeurs qui se délectaient de ces petites histoires.

Félice leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle n'aurait donc jamais la chance d'avoir une autre réputation que celle de gaffeuse professionnelle? Puis, se souvenant que les Gryffondors avait le cours de potion en commun avec les Pouffsoufles, elle secoua la tête.

- Je crois que tu es faite, chuchota Remus à côté d'elle, Sirius va t'adopter !

- Ah bon? répondit Félice incrédule, pourquoi ça?

Remus n'eut pas le temps de répondre que James s'émissait entre eux :

- Alors Miss LaGaffe, dit James plus heureux que jamais du nouveau surnom qu'il avait donné à la Pouffsoufle, aurons-nous la chance de vous voir au Bal d'Halloween ?

- Bal… Halloween..., réfléchit Félice, décidément elle avait vraiment une mémoire de poisson rouge! Heu... Ah oui! Heum... non je crois pas que je vais y allez… Vous savez, j'ai des millions de travaux a reprendre…. Et j'suis un peu à la dernière minute et je n'ai pas de cav-

- QUOI, s'écria Sirius qui venait de se joindre à la conversation, comment peut-on ne pas venir a un bal pour des devoirs? Sacrilège! Miss LaGaffe, tu ne vas pas nous faire ton Remus Lupin! Ah non, ça pas question! Un à convaincre, c'était déjà bien assez, pas besoin d'un deuxième! C'est décidé, le 31 octobre nous t'attendrons toi, Vess -car je suis certain qu'elle viendra- et Émilien devant la Grande Salle.

- Mais, commença a rouspété Félice…

- Il n'y a pas de mais! Jamais au grand jamais on ne contredit le grand Sirius Black!

Sur ses belles paroles, Sirius tourna les talons et alla prendre place dans la salle du cours de potion. Deux mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Félice. D'un côté, Remus lui dit en souriant :

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit!

Et de l'autre côté, Émilien qui regardait Sirius s'éloigner, les yeux rêveurs. Félice sourit et chuchota à l'oreille d'Émilien :

- Ferme la bouche ou tu vas attraper des mouches! Émilien, c'est pas poli de mater les garçons comme ça !

- Hmmhumm, alors comme ça on va au bal avec Sirius? Voilà qui m'intéresse beaucoup...

OOO

_VOILLLLLLLLLLLÀ ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu un petit peu …. J'vous jure que sa va devenir bon lala ! Les beaux moments cutes je les garde pour un peu plus tard !! Faut quand même pas tout mettre dans les premiers chapitre sinon il ne restera plus rien pour la fin ! :D_

_Review mes beaux amis !! 3_

_¡loco! : est un mot espagnol qui signifie 'Fou'_


	3. lézardons le moine

Bonjour mes petits amigos d'amour

Bonjour mes petits amigos d'amour !

Explication du temps que ça ma mis pour poster ce chapitre à la fin ! (OPHÉ tu as pas le droit de m'en vouloir) et petit mot pour _Lowelyne_ : si tu relis bien, c'est bien Loco qui est écrit '

Sinon pour les autres je vous ai déjà probablement tous remercié pour vos reviews ! Elles me font chaud au cœur et me rendent folle de joie comme un petit enfant qui découvre ses cadeaux a noël XD

Et merci aux autres revieweur anonymes !!

Note spéciale a ma gentille Ophélia d'amour qui a eu le courage de corriger mon chapitre qui était VRAIMENT très…. Peu lisible !! :D une chance que tu es là !!

BON CHAPITRE !! BONNE LECTURE ! Je vous adore !

OOO

_C'est drôle de voir comment halloween peut aussi bien me rendre de bonne humeur que me stresser un maximum. Tout sa est peut-être dû au fait que je ressemble étrangement à un épouvantail alors que je suis supposé être une poupée de chiffon… Hum! je devrais peut-être penser a changer de costume? … Hu!? mais tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est, là, devant moi ? On dirait comme un lézard géant!_

_Mais beuh! c'est que sa fait horriblement peur ce truc! Ça a des écailles vertes et oranges et des yeux rouges! Vraiment très bizarre tout ça... En plus, ce monstre est en train de mimer ce qui semble être un sourire amical… Je répond quoi à ça moi? Un tata de la main comme s'il était quelque chose de mignon? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'un lézard géant fabrique dans ma salle de bain? Mes méninges se mettent à travailler à une vitesse folle puis je reconnais une chaussette de Vess dans la main de l'horreur..._

OOO

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Attention! Cette chose immonde a mangé Vess!

Félice était hors d'elle. Prise de panique, elle agrippa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et se mit à frapper frénétiquement sur le gros lézard qui n'avait nullement sa place dans la toilette.

-Crache la, crache la! Continua de crier Félice en frappant de sa serviette le lézard, t'as pas le droit de manger les gens comme sa!

-Aoutch! mais arrête, arrête! Félice j't'en pris, lâche cette serviette! s'écria Vess en réussissant finalement à retirer l'arme des mains de Félice.

La pouffsoufle regarda le lézard ébahit :

-OH MERLIN! Puis elle ouvrit la bouche de la créature, Vess? Vess tu m'entends ? Je vais te sortir de la!

Le lézard mit ses points sur ses hanches. Décidément, il n'avait pas l'air content de l'attitude de Félice. Il sortit une baguette de Merlin savait où et prononça un sort incompréhensible. Puis, soudainement, toutes les écailles du lézard disparures, laissant paraître au grand jour, le visage découragé de Vess.

-Félice Burns! C'est Halloween! S'écria Vess en soupirant, mais bon, je suis heureuse de voir que mon déguisement est efficace et que je suis méconnaissable!

-Mais… wow! Félice prit une teinte rosée, je suis vraiment désolée, Vess. Je ne t'ai pas reconnu, mais alors pas du tout…

C'est au même moment que Pil-poil fit son entrée. Tout en jacassant qu'il était le meilleur, le petit animal grimpa sur l'épaule de Félice. Pil-Poil était en fait un chartier¹ offert par son père lors de la première année à Poudlard de Félice.

Alors qu'Émilien cognait à la porte du dortoir pour entrer, Félice s'approcha pour lui ouvrir, Pil sur son épaule. Vess soupira :

-Dis moi Féli, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais apprendre à dire autre chose à Pil-Poil? Je veux dire… un jour ça serait bien que tu puisse entretenir un semblant de conversation avec lui, non ?

-Vess, je crois que tu t'aventure sur un terrain dangereux, lui dit Émilien d'un ton rieur, tu sais très bien que Pil-Poil connaît tout plein de mots, il préfère seulement se répéter qu'il est le meilleur !

-Ohh ! mais c'est que vous êtes lourds quelques fois !! Lança Félice en haussant les épaules. Pil-Poil est très intelligent et il comprend très bien ce que vous dîtes, spécialement quand vous vous moquez de lui.

Quand Félice eu terminé sa phrase, le petit chartier lança un « très bien, très bien! » et s'enfui dans le lit de sa maîtresse. Le trio resta donc en silence à observer le vide quand Émilien, se rendant compte de comment Félice était accoutrée, se mit à pouffer de rire.

Félice abordait une vieille robe rapiécée trop grande pour elle, de couleur bleu, rouge et Mauve. Le tout très bien froissé, bien sûre. En dessous, elle avait une vieille blouse moldu avec des petits froufrous blancs. Elle avait énormément allongé ses cils pour lui donner un air de poupée et s'était poudré les joues roses. En somme, le maquillage semblait réussit, mais Émilien n'était pas persuadé de la robe.

-Ma belle Féli, ma très chère Félice, tu sais cette robe est décidément beaucoup trop grande pour toi... vient ici que je te la replace !

Puis d'un coup de baguette, Émilien fit disparaître tout les bout de tissue qui camouflait le corps de femme que notre gaffeuse ne mettait pas toujours en valeure. Sa robe dévoilait maintenant de jolies courbes au niveau de la poitrine, tombant harmonieusement sur ses hanches et ne laissant paraître aucun défaut.Vess la regarda avec un sourire alors qu'elle se lançait un sort pour faire réapparaître ses écailles de lézard. Émilien quant à lui, abordait avec élégance un merveilleux costume de mousquetaire qui lui donnait un air de gentilhomme. Soudain, Félice porta attention à l'heure :

-OH LALA! Vous avez vus l'heure? On va être en retard à la soirée! Et regarde l'état de ma robe, Émilien! Ma Poitrine! On la voit beaucoup trop! J'ai l'air d'une trainée!

-Ah! mais comme tu l'as dit toi-même… commença Vess malicieusement

-Nous sommes en retard! Termina Émilien, donc pas le temps de t'arranger encore! Et puis tu es splendide comme ça! Et ça met tes beaux yeux en valeur!

Félice rougit sous ses joues déjà rosies par le maquillage, puis voyant que ses amis étaient déjà en train de descendre les escaliers du dortoir, elle se précipita vers eux à une vitesse folle. Malheureusement, la pouffsoufle n'avait pas pensé à la fonction « arrêter de courir » et fonça directement sur Vess et Émilien. Le résultat fût désastreux, Émilien se cramponna de toutes ses forces au mur tout en essayant de retenir Félice et Vess. Malheuresement, n'étant pas un surhomme, le jeune garçon ne réussit à retenir que Félice qui regarda son amie roumaine tomber en bas des escaliers...

Ce qui suit reste flou, mais toujours est-il que bien rapidement un amas de personne se tinrent autour du corps de la roumaine. Félice était désemparé :

-Vess, Vess !! Réveilles-toi !

Aucune réponse.

-Vess, je t'en pris, réveilles-toi !! Continua Félice.

-Ouais, allez! T'imagine tout les beaux garçons que tu vas aller enchanté comme sa en lézard! Ça va être le fiasco si tu n'es pas là ! Renchérit Émilien.

La poitrine de Vess se mit à se soulever rapidement. Au grand étonnement de tous, la roumaine, qui était presque morte deux secondes auparavant, éclata d'un rire sonore.

-AHAHAH! Oh lala, c'est vraiment un coup que je vais devoir faire un jour, lança-t-elle en se relevant. Oh, allez! Ne me regardez pas comme ça! J'ai juste un bleu sur l'épaule, c'est tout !

OOO

Durant ce temps, les maraudeurs attendaient patiemment dans le hall, la venue des Pouffsoufles. Sirius, affublé d'un costume de Superman faisant les cent pas en croyant sincèrement que leurs nouveaux amis avaient décidés de leurs faire faux bond. James, lui, affichait fièrement un costume de Zorro que Sirius lui avait conseillé de prendre après avoir suivit un cours d'Étude des Moldus sur les principaux héros du folklore. Sirius avait prit goût a leurs habits ridicules et avait réussi a convaincre James qu'il n'y avait pas de costume meilleur que ceux-là. Peter pour sa part s'était vêtue de ce qu'il avait trouvé de moins cher: un costume de moine. Cela avait ravit le Moine Gras qui se sentait honoré de ce déguisement et n'arrêtait pas de venir complimenter le garçon. Quant à lui, Rémus, assis dans les escaliers de façon décontractée, s'était déguisé en pirate et portait pour l'occasion, un tricorne qui lui allait (nous ne nous le cacherons pas) à ravir.

-Oh! Mais c'est qu'ils en mettent du temps! Ça fait 10 min que les élèves sont entrés! s'exclama Sirius.

-Allons du calme Sirius, lui dit Remus, Tu sais, ils ont Félice avec eux, elle a dû faire une bêtise…

Au même moment, le trio arriva à la course dans le Hall. Arrivés a leur hauteur, James les accueillit à bras ouverts :

-AH! Nous avons cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais!

-Oh! Nous avons eu quelques... problèmes, s'excusa Félice en rougissant, j'aipousserVessenbasdesescalierssanslevouloir…

Ne laissant pas Félice s'expliquer plus qu'il n'en fallait, Peter s'écria :

-DÉPÊCHONS! Maintenant que vous êtes là, nous allons pouvoir manger des BONBONS!

Puis il se précipita dans la grande salle, sans vraiment attendre les autres. Le pauvre, il était un vrai gamin en manque de sucre. Il était tout de même suivit de près par James qui n'acceptait définitivement pas le fait que Peter se goinfre avant lui. Sirius tendit le bras à Vess, l'invitant à le prendre, tout en fesant un merveilleux sourire a Miss LaGaffe. Émilien lança un regard noir à la Roumaine et entra à leur suite dans la salle en grommelant. Ne restait plus que Félice et Remus dans le Hall. La Pouffsoufle rougit, elle se sentait réellement ridicule dans la robe que Émilien lui avait faite! Elle se tourna vers Remus et lui fit un sourire timide, ce à quoi Remus répondit :

-Heum... nous devrions peut-être y allez nous aussi, qu'en dis-tu?

-Ah, oui…! J'imagine que si on tarde ici, il ne restera plus rien pour nous!

Sur ces belles paroles ils entrèrent enfin eux aussi dans la grande salle. Félice était énormément gênée et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer maladroitement avec ses mains. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas cette réaction… depuis quand Lupin lui faisait autant d'effet? Était-ce dû au fait qu'il portait un habit de pirate qui le rendait _extrêmement_ séduisant? Elle hocha la tête, oui sûrement… à moins que ça ne soit à cause du regard doré qu'il posait sur elle et qui l'hypnotisait littéralement. La Pouffsoufle secoua la tête, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de penser a sa ''peut-être attirance'' envers le gryffondor. Après tout, elle avait passée près de le tuer! Même si elle s'avouait (peut-être, ne sait-on jamais!) l'aimer, ce serait peine perdue.

Enfin dans la salle elle leva les yeux pour admirer. Lasalle était faiblement éclairée par des chandelles, distribuée un peu partout dans la salle, il y avait une piste de danse bien sûr et des tables emplies de friandises encadrait la salle. Les citrouilles flottaient gentiment au dessus de leurs têtes. L'ambiance était à la fête et rapidement, Félice repéra Vess en train de se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Elle n'en manquait pas une celle-là !

À ses côtés, Félice entendit Remus ricaner. Elle se retourna donc vers lui, ne comprenant pas trop ce soudain rire, lorsqu'elle vit à son tour le spectacle que donnait les trois Maraudeurs, sur la piste de danse eux aussi. Sirius dansait avec plusieurs filles en même temps, les faisant tourner, sauter, pirouetter...bouger, quoi! James quant à lui avait réussit, nous imaginons avec beaucoup de mal, à faire danser sa jolie Lily. Cette dernière n'avait pas du tout l'air persuadée par les talents de danseur de son compagnon. Peter lui, dansait seul, essayant de convaincre des jeunes Serdaigles de se joindre à lui. Peine perdue pour le pauvre petit moine qui se fit rapidement rembarrer par les deux jeunes filles. Pauvre Peter…

Félice sourit. Cette soirée s'annonçait, finalement, merveilleuse. Ravis, elle sourit de plus belle et annonça à Remus qu'ils devraient aller se chercher a manger, avant qu'Émilien, que Félice venait de repéré aux tables, ne mange tout. Le jeune Lupin acquiesça: il ne fallait jamais manquer une occasion de manger!

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité d'Émilien, celui-ci lança un regard désespéré à sa meilleure amie. Voyant Remus derrière elle, le Pouffsoufle eut, en plus, un sourire bienveillant. Ce garçon pouvait vraiment être étrange: afficher deux émotions à la fois, vraiment c'était épatant!

Finalement Félice répondit au sourire d'Émilien et prit une poigné de friandises qu'elle tendit avec énergie vers Remus, passant près de le frapper et l'invitant à en prendre un peu. Celui-ci avec un sourire en prit quelques un tout en la remerciant. Il ajouta ensuite qu'il partait se chercher à boire et leur offrait des verres s'ils les désiraient. Émilien et elle lui en demandèrent donc un et lorsque Remus disparue dans la foule à la recherche de quelque chose à boire, le Pouffsoufle souffla avec un clin d'oeil :

-Félllli! Oh! Mais c'est que ton costume a l'air de plaire a beaucoup de jeune gens...

Félice lui lança un regard incrédule et hocha la tête :

-Mais non, c'est sûrement dû au fait que j'ai probablement une sucette collé quelque part sur ma robe!

-Ou peut-être qu'ils viennent de découvrir que tu es une magnifique fille, renchérit Émilien

-Ou simplement parce que ma robe est entrée lamentablement dans mon bas-culotte….

-Et peut-être même que certain on eu envi de t'inviter a danser !

Félice leva la tête troublée par ce commentaire. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de demander à Émilien quoi que ce soit, ce dernier pointa du doigt un point au milieu de la salle. S'y trouvait deux jeunes homme, déguisés en ce qui semblait être des hommes d'affaires moldus, qui séchinaient à se tortiller devant Félice, incertain s'ils devaient se lancer ou non pour l'inviter.

Malheureusement pour eux, alors qu'un des garçon, plus brave que les autres, s'apprêtait à aborder la jeune pouffsoufle, Remus arrivaavec trois chopes de bière au beurre et lança un regard lourd au Serdaigle un peu trop aventureux.

De son côté, Félice, vous vous en doutez, était beaucoup trop fascinée par les trois bières au beurre que portait le jeune Lupin, pour se rendre compte de son petit manège. Contrairement à Émilien qui se mit à fixer Rémus avec un air stupéfait. Finalement, Rémus tendit à chacun leurs consommations. Félice en prit une gorgée avec grand bonheur: elle avait toujours adoré les bières au beurre! Sirius qui arrivait au même moment, un peu essoufflé par sa danse, taquina Félice :

-Allons petite gaffeuse ! Ne boit pas trop vite, tu risque de gonfler comme une mongolfière après ça!

-Même si je voudrais, continua Félice, Émilien a tellement bien ajusté la robe à ma taille qu'elle ne permettrait même pas à ma peau d'élargir d'un centième de milimètre.

Pour démontrer ce qu'elle venait de dire, la Pouffsoufle essaya de gonfler son ventre de toute ses forces, la rendant rouge a force de retenir son souffle pour forcer. Une hilarité générale s'en suit. Premièrement, Félice était vraiment drôle lorsqu'elle forçait de la sorte: elle avait l'air d'une gamine, naïve qui se fait monté le sang à la tête. Deuxièmement... et bien c'était qu'elle ait raison sur toute la ligne! La robe ne voulait absolument pas s'élargir sous la pression que son ventre faisait au tissu. Finalement elle abandonna la lutte, reprenant lentement sa couleur originale.

Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à repartir à la chasse à la bière au beurre, une main l'agrippa et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Une main petite et verte. Nul doute, c'était celle de Vess. Félice soupira. Ses plans diaboliques pour lancer un piège aux petites chopes de bières au beurre devraient attendre encore un peu, puisque sa copine avait l'air bien décidée à ne pas la lâcher. D'ailleurs, elle avait plutôt l'air de se diriger vers la piste de danse.

Les deux pouffsoufles se mirent donc à se trémousser, complément enivré par le son de la musique. Félice n'entendait plus rien, elle ne faisait que bouger, les yeux fermés, comme en transe et c'est à peine si elle se rendit compte de la douzaine de pieds écrasés et des quelques nez qui passèrent proche d'être brisé par son entrain. De toute façon, elle s'en fichait. Elle était complètement dans sa bulle, sous les regards amusés des Maraudeurs et d'Émilien.

Finalement la chanson se termina et Félice arrêta de danser, un sourire béat collé au visage. Poliment les élèvent applaudirent et acclamèrent les musiciens qui jouaient pour eux. La Pouffsoufle en profita pour aller chercher cette fameuse bière au beurre qui l'attendait patiemment. Après tout, danser l'avait assoiffé. Les maraudeur s'étaient trouvés un petit coin tranquille et avait traînés, probablement de force bien sûr, Émilien avec eux. Félice se dépêcha d'aller les rejoindre. Une fois arrivée, les Maraudeurs lui firent réaliser avec malice, qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de trop détester sa soirée finalement. La jeune Pouffsoufle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et avec un petit sourire déclara:

-Heu, vous savez quand je m'y met, je ne m'arrête plus… C'est au risque et péril de toutes les personnes qui m'entourent d'ailleurs…

-Ah oui! Ça on l'a remarqué! s'exclama Peter

-En effet, je n'aurais pas aimée être celui à qui tu as cassé le nez tout à l'heure, renchérit Émilien

Félice lui lança un regard étonné et se mit une main devant la bouche :

-OH NON! Je n'ai tout de même pas fait ça, si?

-Je t'ai encore eu! s'exclama Émilien qui reçu un violent coup sur l'épaule de la part de sa copine pour le punir.

-Oh! Mais c'est qu'on ne te connaissait pas violente, petite gaffeuse! dit James tout en s'esclaffant devant la tête horrifiée qu'affichait Félice.

-Je ne suis pas violente!... Seulement avec Émilien parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me venger de toutes ses blagues sur moi. Et puis, ce ne sont que de petits coups de rien du tout...!

-Petits coups tu parles, ouais! Ajouta Émilien en se massant le bras, à chaque fois tu passe près de me déboîter l'épaule!

Tous rirent aux éclats alors que Félice donnait un autre ''petit coup de rien du tout'' sur l'autre épaule de son compatriote. Remus de son côté regardait la jeune fille avec un léger sourire collé au visage... c'était beau l'amitié!

Bref, la soirée allait bon train et rapidement ils durent voir la vérité en face: leur Bal d'Halloween avait passé à une vitesse hallucinante et allait prendre fin dans quelques minutes. Le chanteur annonça pour clore le spectacle quelques temps de répit.

-Oh lala, pourquoi doivent-ils toujours trouver un moyen de placer le quart d'heure américain, soupira Peter, je ne trouve jamais quelqu'un pour le danser avec moi, ajouta-il complètement dépité.

Vess haussa les sourcils et agrippa Peter par le bras :

-Viens, tu pourras l'apprécier au moins une fois dans ta vie, dit-elle en l'amenant vers la piste de danse.

Le petit moine suivit donc la roumaine lézardée jusqu'au centre de la piste et la regarda, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Vess soupira et plaça les mains de Peter sur sa taille et lui dit d'un ton coquin :

-Maintenant tâche simplement de ne pas m'écraser les orteils!

Alors que Peter rougissait sous le regard de ses compagnons, Sirius de son côté donnait des coups de coude, d'une grande subtilité, à Remus l'incitant a allez inviter une certaine jeune fille à danser. Voyant que James allait s'y mettre aussi le jeune Lupin prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers la Pouffsoufle.

-Hum, t-tu voudrais peut-être danser? Lui dit-il en lui tendant gentiment la main

-Oh! heu... je… en fait… tu vois… je ne sais pas vraiment danser sur ce genre de musique… je-je voudrais pas-non heu... j'suis vraiment désolée. Dit félice en ne regardant maintenant plus que ses mains qui se tortillaient entre elles.

Remus lança un regard désespéré à ses amis qui lui disaient de continuer :

-Heu, il y a toujours un moment pour apprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Félice leva enfin les yeux vers Remus et lui lança un regard suppliant :

-Pas, ici… je suis, un peu gênée de cette situation… Oh! Je suis vraiment désolée… ma mère ma toujours dit que je devrais savoir faire ça, mais... Oh lala ! il y a beaucoup trop d'yeux qui nous regarde et je-je n'aime pas ça….

-Très bien, répondit Remus en baissant les yeux vers Félice, je décide donc que… tu me dois une danse, une danse en solo où je devrais t'enseigner les rudiments, très complexes, du quart d'heure américain…

Félice lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires et acquiesça, toujours mal à l'aise de la situation… Ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide parfois! Puis, au moment où Remus reculait pour regagner sa place, tous se mirent à applaudir. La chanson était terminée, et, lentement, les élèves rejoignaient leur amis et compagnons pour repartir lentement vers leur dortoir respectif.

Émilien et Vess allèrent à la rencontre de Félice qui était toujours en train de se donner des giffles mentales à cause de sa réaction. Bien sûre, une claque n'en attend pas d'autre et Émilien passa tout près de lui en donner une avec un regard réprobateur.

Tête basse, air déconfit, Félice traversa le hall encadré par ses deux amis. Vess morte de rire et Émilien sidéré. Définitivement, elle allait devoir passer un sale quart d'heure, pas américain cette fois, à leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

De loin, ils firent des grands salut de la main aux Maraudeurs qui partaient, eux aussi, se coucher. James suivant Lily, Camélia sur les talons, très occupée à insulté le pauvre garçon. Sirius frais et pimpant, aucunement près a allez dormir, Peter toujours rouge d'avoir dansé avec un lézard et Remus, petit sourire en coin, mains dans les poches… Quel beau groupe!

C'est finalement avec soulagement que Félice rejoignit ses couvertures, poussant un peu Pil-poil qui prenait définitivement trop de place. Une danse romantique, avec le doux Remus, elle allait s'en vouloir définitivement toute sa vie.

OOO

VOILLLLA c'est tout !

Je sais que ça été beaucoup tardif que les autres chapitres … mais je tiens a dire qu'il est quand même plus long que les autres et que j'ai eu quelques petits blancs -- je suis désolée !! MAIS, je crois que je vais poster au semaine maintenant (car j'ai commencer a travailler …) mais je vous jure de faire mon possible !!

Alors appréciation ?? REVIEW S'IL VOUS PLAIT !! J'aime les reviews

pour le chartier : il est présent en Grande-Bretagne, Irlande et Amérique du Nord. Il ressemble presque en tout point à un grand furet avec cette différence qu'il est doué de parole. Toute véritable conversation est cependant hors de portée de l'intelligence du Chartier qui se limite à quelques phrases brèves (et souvent grossières) qu'il débite en un flot presque ininterrompu. Les Chartiers vivent la plupart du temps sous terre où ils chassent les gnomes bien qu'ils se nourrissent également de taupes, de rats et de campagnols.

Référence : Joanne Kathleen Rowling : _Les Animaux fantastiques_, Gallimard Jeunesse, 2001, 96 p.


	4. Mousse au planché chantonne t

_SALUT GANNNNNG ! voilà enfin le prochain chapiiiiiiiiitre ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! … mais comme je suis presser de poster ce chapitre et de l'envoyer à Ophélia pour qu'elle le corrige et bah je vais pas trop m'étendre! DONC gros bec d'amour à Ophé qui prend le temps de me corriger (Note de la correctrice: BOUAH je mérite pas! Surtout que ça m'a prit genre... 1 mois corriger...TT EXCUSES !!) XD et à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review je vous aiiiiiiiiiiiime et (c con je sais) je ne suis plus certaine si je vous ai déjà répondu … si c pas le cas bahhhhh dites le moi :D je vais y remédier !!_

_BONNE LECTUREEEEEEE !!_

OOO

_Coup d'oreiller. Encore, encore… Outch! De l'électricité dans mes cheveux, les voilà tous gonflés à présent… J'ai l'air d'avoir un morceau de corail échoué sur la tête! Pas géniale mon affaire... Je me lève et Pil-poil saute sur mon épaule pour me suivre. Il aime vraiment mon malheur celui-là! Mais bon, je l'aime quand même!_

_Je me dirige donc vers les toilettes, baguette sur l'oreille et récif de corail sur la tête. J'imagine que si j'avais pris un cours de soins aux créatures aquatiques, j'aurais été tout à fait à ma place! Cependant, c'est à mon double cours de Défense contre les forces du mal que je vais ce matin! Grmmff! Avec les Gryffondors qui plus est! La double honte quoi ! _

_J'arrive finalement à la salle de bain. C'est que le chemin entre mon lit et cette pièce est vraiment très long…! Au moins 5 mètres! Merde! Pil-poil s'est amusé à faire d'autres nœuds dans mes cheveux ! Oh lala! Je suis maintenant irrécupérable... Que faire? Me raser les cheveux? J'amorce:_

_CHEVEUX JE NE VEUX PLUS DE VOUS!_

_Y s'passe rien… Dommage que je ne sois pas douée en sortilèges, le résultat aurait peut-être été plus... satisfaisant! À moins que ce ne soit parce que je n'ai pas utilisé la bonne formule? Quoique je ne sois pas certaine de connaître une formule pour faire pousser les cheveux après non plus... _

_Bon. J'abandonne cette idée. _

_Et puis, je n'ai pas un crâne apte à se faire raser. M'enfin est-ce que quelqu'un a vraiment un crâne fait pour être nu tous les jours? Je ne crois pas… ce serait intimidant! Vous comprenez que moi, mes oreilles n'aiment pas être nues! _

_ARGH! avec tout ça je m'éloigne! Mon cours arrive! Dernier regard à la glace. «Félice tu es pathétique» Je me fais une queue de cheval: «c'est déjà mieux», et pars rapidement vers mon cours… «OUPS! J'ai oublier de déjeuné!» Oh lala! Cette journée commence définitivement du pied gauche!_

OOO

Félice courait à toutes jambes dans les couloirs de l'école. Son cours de défense contre les forces du mal allait commencer et le professeur Barthis avait déjà prit place dans la salle quand Félice entra en trombe dans le local. Les joues rosies par sa course et ses cheveux en bataille, la jeune pouffsoufle s'excusa de son retard sous le regard réprobateur de son professeur et moqueur de ses amis.

Julius Barthis était leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal depuis maintenant deux ans, un record pour ce poste. Il était d'âge moyen, de taille moyenne, il n'était ni très laid ni très beau. Julius était un homme moyen quoi! Pourtant les élèves l'appréciaient. Il donnait d'excellents cours: palpitants, captivants mais surtout, très efficaces.

Félice se dirigea rapidement vers Émilien qui lui avait gardé une place dans le coin de la classe: le coin des Pouffsoufles. Alors que la jeune fille à peine de s'assoir, son ventre se mit à crier famine, déclenchant les rires des élèves à proximité. Il faut savoir qu'un ventre qui gargouille ne passe pas inaperçu aux oreilles du petit groupe de gryffondor que formaient les maraudeurs, probablement habitués aux lamentations de l'estomac de Peter.

Heureusement pour elle, Félice était assise à côté d'Émilien. Celui-ci, prévoyant toujours les petits retards de son amie, lui glissa subtilement une brioche et une orange avec un petit clin d'œil, avant de se retourner vers le professeur qui avait commencé le cours. Décidément, Félice ne serait rien sans son beau Émilien !

Félice grignota rapidement son déjeuner improvisé tout en tentant de prendre ses notes. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, et beaucoup trop avide de manger sa brioche le plus rapidement possible, elle se contenta de fixer le professeur Barthis qui expliquait comment réagir face à une horde de détraqueurs… a se demander pourquoi il leur racontait tout ça… si nous prenons en considération que ces horribles créature n'étaient qu'à Azkaban… bizarre tout de même, mais Félice ne se posa pas de question et écouta avec attention le cours.

La Pouffsoufle entra alors dans la lune, elle fixait intensément le saule cogneur par la fenêtre, quand Émilien lui donna un coup de coude tout en lui passant un petit mot :

_« Tu ne trouve pas que Sirius est vraiment … enfin, tu l'as regardé aujourd'hui ? »_

Félice fixa le papier, puis Émilien, le papier encore et se retourna vers Sirius. La Pouffsoufle sourit, ce que pouvait être comique Émilien quelque fois, il cachait très bien son homosexualité a l'école … mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait simplement en compagnie de Félice, ou de Vess, il vraiment tordant, son petit côté féminin ressortait et il adorait placoter avec elles des beaux garçons poudlardiens! La jeune femme pris sa plume et lui écrit en retour :

_« Je crois que tu l'as trop fixé… il te regarde!! Et heum, ouais Sirius... s'est Sirius quoi ! »_

_« Non… je crois plutôt qu'il est en train d'observer l'immense nœud qui te sert de chevelure… tu as encore laisser Pil-Poil jouer dedans ? »_

La pouffsoufle tapota les cheveux avec résignation et haussa les épaules. Sa course effrénée contre la montre n'avait pas du arranger les choses, d'ailleurs elle n'avait même pas porté attention à son apparence en entrant dans la classe. Elle se rendit soudainement compte que sa robe était de travers et sa cravate, elle, était à moitié ressortie de son pull… Félice n'avait, bref, aucune classe. La jeune fille tenta vainement de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements sous le regard amusé de son professeur, qui venait de posé les yeux sur elle.

Voyant qu'elle semblait toujours être le centre d'attention des personnes au alentour d'elle, Félice décida de cesser de bouger … et pratiquement même de respirer, plus rouge que jamais. Elle détestait avoir tous les regards rivés sur elle…. Elle détestait être en publique bref elle détestait être vu !

Enfin, alors que tout le monde retournais à leur occupation, le professeur annonça la fin du cours et leur expliqua le travail qu'ils avaient à remettre le mardi suivant. Félice soupira, cela lui laissait la fin de semaine pour essayer de comprendre de quoi le professeur Barthis essayait de leur faire avaler depuis 2h…

La jeune fille se mis donc à ramasser la pagaille qu'elle avait faite sur la table de classe… Félice avait malheureusement la fâcheuse tendance à s'éparpiller sur son bureau, et elle n'avait malgré tout, jamais les notes complètes. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger son pot d'encre, une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauté. Félice, qui était toujours dans ses pensées, échappa donc son pot d'encre sur ses notes et celle d'Émilien. Découragée la jeune fille essaya rapidement de nettoyer son dégât mais le parchemin s'était rapidement d'encre. Finalement, voyant que ses efforts étaient vains, elle abandonna et se retourna pour voir qui l'avait fait sursauter ainsi. Elle y découvrit le visage James, déformé par une violente envie de rire, les yeux empli de larmes et qui essayait tant bien que mal de placer un mot :

- Pfft, j-je savai-vais pas qu-que t-t'étais aussi str-stresssée !!

Félice croisa les bras, légèrement piquée par la remarque du Gryffondor. Cela ne fit que redoublé le rire de James. Derrière lui, Sirius, Peter et Remus venait de le rejoindre pour comprendre pourquoi leur compagnon riait autant. Finalement regardant la mine faussement fâchée de Félice, les tâches d'encre sur son pull et ses cheveux complètements fous, les autres sourirent. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une gamine.

Se rendant bien compte que son attitude ne faisait qu'aggraver sa situation, Félice décroisa les bras et se dépêcha de ranger ce qui restait de récupérable dns ses notes. Elle se retourna rapidement vers James alors qu'elle tenait du bout des doigts quelques parchemins complètement irrécupérables :

- J'espère que tu as pris tes notes, parce que à cause de toi les note son illisibles!

- Hé! bien je n'en ai pas prit, dit James d'un ton badin, tu n'aura qu'à prendre celle de Remus, il les prend pour tout le monde !

La jeune pouffsoufle tourna la tête, ses yeux suppliant se posant sur Remus, celui-ci rougit et Félice déclara :

- Tu voudrais bien?

- Heu...Oui bien sur! Je te les passerai une fois que mes idiots de copains les auront recopiées !

Émilien passa derrière Félice, il venait de se rendre compte que c'était ses notes à lui que son amie tenait dans ses mains. Soupirant, le jeune homme regarda l'heure et s'exclama:

- Félice! Tu vas être en retard à ton cours d'études des runes!

- Oh non! Encore? Ça va faire deux fois en deux semaines! Mme Alarys va vouloir m'arracher la tête!

Elle pencha la tête et regarda de quoi elle avait l'air:

- Oh lala, mais vous avez vu mon état? Je suis couverte d'encre...

À peine Félice avait-elle terminé de se plaindre qu'une baguette se pointa vers elle. La seconde suivante, la pouffsoufle était propre comme un sous neuf, si on ne prenait pas en considération ses cheveux qui ne s'étaient toujours pas arrangés. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard doré de Remus qui lui sourit:

- Un petit coup de mains pour que Mme Alarys ne soit pas trop fâchée... Maintenant, cours !

La jeune fille prit son sac, gratifia Remus d'un de ses plus beaux sourires puis s'élança vers la sortie en criant aux autres un ''on se revoit plus tard'' évasif. Elle disparue aussitôt derrière la porte. Remus, James Peter et Émilien se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Félice était définitivement un être exceptionnel.

La jeune fille courait donc dans les couloirs. Si seulement elle avait son permis de transplanage et que le transplanage était permis dans l'école! Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple! Plus besoin de se dépêcher et donc de courir d'une classe à l'autre comme une dératée comme elle le faisait à l'instant!

On aurait pu décrire ces événements comme typiques dans la vie de Félice, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait juste. Normalement, la jeune fille avait droit à un sermon de Vess, qui aurait été scandalisée par la coiffure de sa camarade. Elle aurait aussi eut droit à au moins huit avertissements de la part des professeurs et de Rusard, pour sa course dans les couloirs de l'école. Cependant, aujourd'hui, rien de ceci ne se passa, au grand bonheur de Félice! Les occupants du collège commençaient enfin à comprendre que le matin, Félice Burns était irrécupérablement _toujours_ en retard. Après 5 ans à Pourdlard, il était grand temps!

La journée passa à une vitesse folle. Entre son long cours d'études des Runes, le dîner (où la jeune fille ne manqua pas de bien se remplir la panse et les poches), son cours de soins aux créatures magiques (où une licorne dévora toutes les provisions qu'elle avait dans les poches) et son cours de métamorphose, Félice n'eut pas une seule minute à elle.

La Pouffsoufle décida donc, un peu avant d'aller prendre le repas du soir à la grande salle, de faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque afin de commencer son devoir de DCFM et d'avoir, qui sait, une petite soirée calme bien à elle.

Les pas de la jeune fille la dirigeaient machinalement vers les couloirs qui menaient à la bibliothèque tandis que Félice vagabondait dans ses pensées. «Woah! comme Remus était beau ce matin avec ses cheveux un peu fous, ses beaux yeux dorés… son uniforme parfaitement mit sur ses belles épaules si… humm et ses mains… il avait tellement de belles mains…fortes…fines…grandes… parfaites pour…»

Félice stoppa net au milieu du couloir, la bouche ouverte en «o», ses yeux bien grands ouverts. Qu'était-elle en train de faire? Rêvasser sur Remus? Tout de même! Puis, en y réfléchissant comme il le faut, elle rougit de plus belle. Elle était bel et bien en train de fantasmer sur le corps de Remus!

Heureusement, personne n'était là pour voir la tête qu'elle affichait! Félice reparti rapidement vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait réellement besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le garçon le plus gentil, sympathique et merveilleux du monde... Merde, encore.

Félice serra les points et pressa le pas vers le lieu de calme et de sérénité qu'était la bibliothèque. Peut-être qu'au lieu de faire son devoir, ou de penser à Remus, elle pourrait tenter de trouver un plan diabolique pour qu'Émilien ait son petit moment avec Sirius.

Menton dans les mains, fesses sur sa chaise et yeux dans le beurre, Félice passa sa soirée à observer le parc de Poudlard. Ayant oublié de penser à qui que ce soit ou à quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille ne faisait que vivre silencieusement. Quelque fois, elle changeait de bras d'appui, ne remarquant nullement la présence des élèves autour d'elle qui se passaient des livres entre eux, au dessus de sa tête.

La bibliothèque avait toujours eu cet effet sur Félice. Elle y entrait pour travailler, ou simplement pour chercher un lieu de calme et de sérénité, et elle en ressortait complément hypnotisé par ses propres pensées.

Elle se souvenait que Vess était passée la voir, pour savoir si elle voulait aller manger à la grande salle avec les autres. Finalement elle avait abandonné, lui promettant de lui rapporter à manger et lui offrant la salle de bain des préfets des 6ieme année pour aller se détendre un peu. Vess avait confié à Félice sur papier le mot de passe pour y accéder puis était repartie, omettant de lui faire part du code, pour savoir si la salle était occupée.

Toujours dans les vapes, Félice, un moment plus tard, posa les yeux sur le papier qu'elle tenait au creu de ces mains. Un mot de passe… écrit de la main de Vess… «_Ah! Les toilettes… et puis pourquoi pas?»_ Se dit-elle. Elle se leva lentement.

Le chemin vers les toilettes passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Félice n'avait même pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru qu'elle se retrouva devant la porte des toilettes.

Sans prendre gare aux yeux de la sirène, la jeune pouffsoufle dit le mot de passe, poussa la porte un peu de force, et pénétra dans la salle de bain.

La pièce était chaude, un peu humide, et accueillante. Il y avait de petites bulles qui flottaient un peu partout, rendant lentement son sourire à la jeune fille. Lentement Félice s'aventura un peu plus loin dans la salle, reprenant de plus en plus conscience, sortant de sa transe. Puis soudainement un bruit d'éclaboussure attira son attention. Elle se retourna vivement et ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux ambre de Remus. Celui-ci rouge comme une pivoine, venait de s'enrouler dans une serviette, le corps encore dégoulinant de mousse de bain.

Félice balbutia et ferma rapidement les yeux, positionnant sa main devant au cas où:

- Heu... je suis vraiment désolée! Je t'assure, je regarde pas… Heu... j'ai rien vu non plus! Aïe … Malaise …

Remus ne répondit pas toute suite et Félice elle, ne bougeait nullement. Elle était scotchée au sol et avait peur de bouger, mal a l'aise, gênée et honteuse. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à recommencer à parler, pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le malaise, Remus, qui avait mit un temps à lui répondre car il avait rapidement enfilé son uniforme sur lui, répondit finalement:

- Oui… heum… un peu malaise en effet! Mais, maintenant que je suis habillé, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici…

Félice, toujours la main sur ses yeux rougit encore plus:

- Je sais pas, c'est Vess qui m'a dit que j'avait l'air d'en avoir besoin! Le problème est que je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment lorsqu'elle me l'a dit. En fait, je ne savais même pas qu'elle me l'avait dit... Seulement, ce que je sais, c'est que quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il y avait dans ma main le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets…

- Tu sais Félice, je suis habillé. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

- NON! Vraiment... non. En fait, tu sais…, Félice commença lentement à reculer. Je vais plutôt sortir de la salle et… retourner dans ma salle commune… Non, vraiment, c'est mieux...

Alors que Félice reculait dangereusement vite, elle se prit le pied dans une inégalité du plancher et tomba par derrière. Elle entendit Remus se déplacer rapidement vers elle et s'écria :

- Non, non! Y'a pas de mal! Heu... Au revoir, Remus! À demain! Heu, non... à bientôt, quoi ! M'enfin…

Puis, la jeune pouffsoufle tourna les talon, sortie en trombe de la salle de bain des préfet et jura intérieurement:

1.Elle était vraiment trop bête.

2.Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'apprécier le tableau que lui offrait Remus

3.Elle avait décidément un talent fou pour se mettre dans l'embarras avec l'homme de ses rêves…

OOO

_VOILA mes petits compagnons d'amour !! … Bon je sais que j'ai réellement mis beaucoup trop de temps à écrire ce chapitre… et je sais que même si je vous dit mes excuses, ça ne m'excuse pas ! MAIS quand même. J'ai eu un coup de blues assez profond et je me voyait mal écrire les palpitante aventure de la petite Félice avec mon humeur de botte d'acier coincer sous une roche au fond d'un lac… (Vraiment c'est ma nouvelle expression je crois !) M'enfiiiiiiiiiin ! C'est tout ! J'espère quand même que vous allez aimer le chapitre et que vous allez me laisser des reviews ! Sachez que, encore une fois, dès demain je vais commencé le prochain chapitre : D._

_BÉCOTS DE L'AUTEUR !_


	5. Insulte suprême et Séquoia MalFané

**Bonjour les copinos … si vous voulez toujours de moi ! JE SAIIIIS je suis une salle conne morveuse méchante qui a pas mis de suite a son chapitre depuis une éternité !… j'vous en prit pardonnez moi ! … j'pourrais toujours vous dire mes excuses pcq oui j'en ai !! … bah oui j'ai enfin commencer les cours et c'est mine de rien bcp de travail ! … autant durant que en dehors … et du coup … j'ai perdu de fil de mon histoire … manque d'inspiration... avec l'envi folle d'écrire !... vous voyez le genre vraiment pas cool !?! Mais je peux vous assurer que je vous ai pas oublier !! Au moins a chaque semaine … mon document word était ouvert et je le regardais impuissante de savoir ce que je pourrais faire !! LA MORT je déteste être impuissante XD Et mon moral de vie dégradant XD … je voulais pas vous écrire une histoire triste a en pleurer alors que je l'ai commencé légère et rigolote !!! _ quand même !!**

**ooo**

_Vous savez, parler de soi est toujours plus difficile que d'écouter les autres parler d'eux-mêmes. Par exemple, en ce moment, j'ai croisé quelques amis qui se posaient de sérieuses questions sur moi. Malheureusement pour eux, je n'ai pu leur répondre. Vous vous demandez sûrement de quoi je parle... Eh bien! en ce moment, je marche les yeux exorbités d'horreur. Pas horrifié de ce que j'ai vu, au contraire! mais plutôt horrifié que j'ai pu _le _voir ainsi... Bref, en ce moment, je dois étrangement ressembler à une poule qui pond un œuf... quoi de plus charmant? À tout le moins, c'est vraiment l'impression que je me donne. Avec mes grands yeux ouverts et ma bouche en forme de"o" … la poisse!_

_Donc, voilà que j'ai une tête d'épouvantail et que je croise toute l'école avec... Magnifique portait, Félice! C'est encore plus amusant à regarder que le Chevalier du Catogan qui se bat avec un arbre à patates... Enfin, vous comprenez que je n'ai déjà pas une réputation très nette, mais là, c'est le comble, l'apothéose même! Un jeune serdaigle m'a même demandé si on ne m'avait pas mis un suppositoire dans les ... enfin... vous savez o__ù__ vont ce genre de truc moldus! Bref... J'essaie de ne pas trop en tenir compte et je continue machinalement mon chemin vers ma salle commune. Mais la tâche n'est pas simple! Une discussion s'impose. Avec qui? ...Pil-Poil._

_Ah non! Parce que ça c'est définitif, je n'en glisse pas UN SEUL MOT à Émilien! Encore moins à Vess, sinon je suis foutue! Vous connaissez le genre de réaction: vous raconter quelque chose de particulièrement gênant et humiliant à vos amis et eux ne font qu'en ajouter! Bah... pour moi, c'est comme ça, mais à la puissance dix! Parce qu'Émilien est la pire peste du monde lorsqu'il s'y met._

_Je continue donc de marcher vers ma salle commune… FLASH REMUS … je marche toujours... FLASH BULLES… et puis j'arrête et secoue la tête. Ah non! je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, sinon je risque de devenir folle! FLASH REMUS NU AVEC DES BULLES… Dommage qu'il y est eu des bulles pour le cacher... Oh la la, la honte! Je deviens rouge comme une tomate et me cache dans mes mains. Je ferais mieux de dormir avant d'avoir cette discutions sinon, je risque de me mettre à parler d'hommes nus de façon incontrôlable, et pas de n'importe quel homme nu surtout! Non, de Remus J. Lupin!_

_Je retrouve finalement la voix de la raison (enfin... dans la mesure où c'est de moi que l'on parle!), et entre dans ma salle commune. Certain élèves de deuxième année me regardent drôlement. C'est peut-être dû au fait que j'ai toujours l'air d'avoir un manche à balais dans les fesses… J'essaie de ne pas en tenir compte et me dépêche de monter les escaliers de mon dortoir pour finalement me laisser choir dans mon lit. Je pousse légèrement Pil-Poil de mon oreiller et il se met a m'insulter sans vergogne! Grmmf ! Décidément, je devrais lui apprendre les bonnes manières une bonne fois pour toutes! Je pourrais commencer par lui passer un savon sur la langue comme ça il comprendrait peut-être que c'est impolie d'insulter les gens et ensuite… fouua! Je disais quoi, moi?_

_Et sur ces sages pensées, je m'endormis._

OOO

Félice dormait toujours. Dans son lit, on ne pouvait distingué autre chose qu'une masse de couvertures bien compacte qui ne tenait absolument pas à se réveiller, ni à bougé d'ailleurs.

Il était 7h30 et, dans le dortoir des filles de Pouffsoufle, les jeunes femmes s'activaient rapidement. Se laver, déjeuner et se diriger à l'opposé de la grande salle pour aller finalement suivre leur cours d'histoire de la magie était une tâche bien laborieuse. Tandis que Vess se séchait les cheveux d'un coup de baguette, elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide au lit de Félice et soupira. La batteuse de pouffsoufle allait encore faire un merveilleux spectacle ce matin étan donner le temps qu'elle prenait juste pour se tirer du lit. Se disant que Félice avait assez dormi, la roumaine s'approcha de son amie et la secoua sans ménagement:

- FÉLICE! Tonna-t-elle, nom d'une marmotte en feu! Félice, réveille-toi! Tu vas être en retard!

Voyant bien que son amie n'avait nullement l'intention de se réveiller, Vess usa des grands moyens. D'un coup sec elle retira toutes les couvertures qui réchauffaient aimablement son amie et lui envoya directement dans la figure une chaudière remplie d'eau, accompagnée d'un poisson argenté. Le poisson grouillait sans cesse sur le visage de Félice, lui donnant de désagréables petites gifles. La Jeune fille fini donc par ouvrir les yeux et Vess fit disparaître le poisson _(na : bah là, on pouvait pas laisser un poisson comme ça!)_ en la gratifiant du plus beau sourire qu'elle aurait pu faire. Puis, voyant le regard noir de son amie, elle lui pointa sa montre. 7H40.

En moins d'une seconde, notre pouffsoufle adorée était déjà debout, se dirigeant plus que rapidement vers la toilette où elle y prit la douche la plus courte de son existence. Finalement, cinq minutes seulement s'étaient écoulés quand Félice du dortoir, prête et parée pour affronter une nouvelle journée. Vess avait déjà quitter les lieux avec les autres filles pour allez manger et Félice partie donc seule. Elle sortie en trombe de la salle commune sous les regards amusés des quelques chanceux qui commençaient plus tard leur journée. Il fallait le dire, ils avaient maintenant l'habitude de voir leur gaffeuse attitrée se lever en retard et sortir, tel le diable de tazmanie, de leur antre. Après tout, c'était un scénario quasi-quotidien!

Finalement, après une longue course contre la montre, Félice arriva, mine de rien, juste à l'heure pour réussir à prendre un petit déjeuner rapide, ne se souciant guerre des remarques désobligeantes que lui lancèrent les Serpentards. Après tout, elle avait l'habitude puisque c'était le même cirque à tous les matins! Le petit déjeuner, se passant plus que rapidement, Félice souffla enfin lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte de la salle de classe. Heureusement, il s'agissait du cours d'histoire de la magie, ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait pouvoir se réveiller lentement et prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait:

- Alors Félice, tu es finalement parmi nous? lui dit Émilien amusé

« _Tiens … depuis quand Émilien était-il arrivé_», se demanda alors Félice qui venait tout juste de s'apercevoir de la présence de son ami. La poufsoufle se retourna vers lui, mi-amuser, mi-décourager :

- Aller, c'est pas du jeux, ne m'assaillit pas de question comme sa le matin! Tu sais bien que je ne comprend jamais rien a rien après mes réveilles brutaux, Elle lança un regard accusateur vers Vess puis se retourna vers Émilien, D'ailleurs je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais arrivé, dit-elle avec un sourire gênée.

Émilien haussa les épaules avec un sourire, ce n'était pas grave, il savait depuis la première année où il avait commencé à entretenir une amitié avec Félice que celle-ci était quelque peu sonnée les matins et qu'elle avait, du coup, beaucoup de mal à se concentrer, peu importe la situation.

Un grognement les rappela à l'ordre: le professeur Binns venait de commencer le cours. Cours qui commençais très mal pour notre petite pouffsoufle qui lentement, entrait déjà dans les vapes de l'ennui du cours. Voyant qu'elle commençait déjà a piquer du nez, elle décida de sortir plume et parchemin afin de tenter de prendre quelques notes. Se concentrant un maximum sur tous les mots que déblatait le professeur Binns, Félice écrivait courageusement ses notes, remarquant que la plupart des élèves autour d'elle commençaient eux aussi à s'endormir.

Finalement, après trente longues et pénibles minutes, Félice fini par s'endormir sur ses notes à propos de l'histoire de Roland le Majestueux, celui qui ramena l'ordre dans le monde des sorciers en exterminant les araignées géantes des terres du roi de jadis. A côté de ses notes, prisent de façon un peu bâclée, Félice avait dessiné une petite araignée poilue avec de grandes dents pointues et menaçantes qui ne vivrait certainement plus très longtemps puisque pour le moment, la jeune fille avait la joue bien écrasée sur son parchemin encore humide d'encre.

Durant le reste du cours, donc, Félice ne prit aucune note et rêvassa. Elle rêvait de Remus, dans un bain. Il y avait des bulles, une lumière tamisée où deux beaux yeux dorés la fixaient intensément, accompagnés par un merveilleux sourire charmeur. Puis soudainement elle se réveilla en sursaut. Émilien avait une main sur son épaule et la secouait lentement, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que le cours était terminé. Reprenant soudain conscience, Félice enleva son parchemin de note de cours qui était collé sur son visage et se remémora les événements de la veille. Elle avait vu Remus … nu dans son bain rempli de bulles. Le rouge monta rapidement à ses joues alors que Vess lui lançait des regards plus qu'interrogateurs.

Ils sortirent tout trois de la classe et, voyant que Félice ne s'était toujours pas remise de son «rêve», Émilien et Vess s'inquiétèrent et finirent par se poser des questions. Finalement Émilien se mis en travers de la route de Félice, puis, lui dit de but en blanc:

- Félice Burns, tu vas me dire dès maintenant ce qui te tracasse!

La jeune pouffsoufle ne fis que lever les yeux, complètement dans les vapes et lui dit :

- Remus… il… nu… avec… bulles…

Puis se rendant soudainement compte de ce qu'elle venait de confier a Émilien et Vess, elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche, cherchant autour d'elle un moyen de changer de sujet de conversation ou juste… de fuir ses amis qui la regardaient complètement bouche bée :

- AHHH ÇA ALOORS !! Félice petite cachottière ! tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais dans tes plans d'allez dans les douches du dortoir des garçons de gryffondor! Franchement, tu aurais pu me tenir au courant, s'exclama Émilien faussement outré que sont amie ait organisé une telle escapade sans lui en glisser mot.

- Mais non ! Idiot! Elle était probablement dans les toilettes réservées aux préfets, le coupa Vess qui venait au secours de son amie, je lui en ai donné le mot de passe hier, pour qu'elle y passe un peu de temps! Si tu l'avais vu dans la bibliothèque, Émilien! Tu aurais fait la même chose que moi! Elle avait les yeux vides et c'est à peine s'il n'y avait pas un filet de bave qui coulait au coin de sa bouche...!

En réponse, Félice se contenta de lancer un regard désapprobateur à Vess: elle avait vraiment un don pour aggraver la situation. Elle fini par voûté les épaules, puis soupira... Au fond, c'était peut-être mieux, finalement, de leur en glisser un mot plutôt que de se faire injurier de tous les mots du monde. Félice sourit, Pil-Poil était un peu comme son côté vilain, compte tenu qu'à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la gueule pour parler, il ne manquait généralement pas une occasion d'insulter les gens autour de lui. Ah! Elle l'aimait son Pil-Poil ! Revenant à la réalité, elle lança un regard d'excuse à Émilien :

- Je suis désolée Émilien, ce n'était pas du tout dans mes plans de me ridiculiser ainsi! Je t'assure que si j'avais voulu le faire volontairement, je t'aurais mis au courant et qu'après avoir osé entrer dans les toilettes, je ne serais pas tombée sur les fesses.

- Nooooon, t'es pas sérieuse! Tu n'es quand même pas réellement tombée devant lui! s'exclama Émilien, mi-amusé, mi-outré.

Félice baissa les yeux, se découvrant soudain un vif intérêt pour les souliers de son compagnon. Ah si! elle était tombé, elle avait rougit et était surtout eut l'air une grande insouciante.

- Bah, au moins… dis-toi que tu n'as pas de cours avec eux aujourd'hui, la consola Vess du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Connaissant sa malchance légendaire et son talent pour se mettre dans des situations plutôt embarrassantes, Félice soupira. En effet cela lui faisait une petit pause, un vendredi sans maraudeur ni Gryffondor: le temps de laisser tomber la poussière et de faire oublier son exploit humiliant. En espérant sincèrement que le maraudeur au yeux doré n'en avait glissé mot a ses copains, bien entendu parce que sinon, c'était la catastrophe assurée!

Alors que la jeune Pouffsoufle se retournait pour répliquer à sa copine, le fameux groupe de Gryffondor arriva dans un gros fracas, en riant à grand éclat. Voyant devant eux le trio Pouffsoufle, James sourit. Sirius pour sa part, fit un sourire encore plus large que celui de son compagnon, si c'était possible. Pour des raisons plutôt obscures, les tombeurs de ses dames avaient l'air plus que de bonne humeur. Derrière eux se tenait Peter, un peu essoufflé par la rigolade, et Remus, qui esquissait un petit sourire en coin. À la vu de celui-ci, le teint de Félice devint plus rouge que jamais. Elle recommença d'ailleurs à regarder ses pieds. Ces derniers lui paraissait soudainement une attraction beaucoup plus intéressante que les pitreries de Sirius qui s'approchait d'eux joyeusement.

Tortillant ses doigts de manière inconcevable, Félice avait le cerveau qui roulait à une vitesse folle. Remus avait-il parlée de son intrusion dans les toilettes des préfets? Vu le sourire charmant que lui faisait James en ce moment, elle espérait sincèrement que non. La jeune fille leva finalement les yeux, jetant un regard désespéré à ses amis, mais à première vue, Vess ne faisait que rire de la situation et Émilien... bah, c'était Émilien! Il lançait des regards perçant à Sirius, espérant que celui-ci se retournerait pour lui adresser la parole. Finalement arrivé à leur hauteur, James s'écria :

- Miss LaGaffe en personne ! Comment vas-tu donc aujourd'hui?

- À ce que je vois, mon cher James, je dirais qu'elle sort tout juste d'histoire de la magie, Poursuivit Sirius avant même de laisser à Félice le temps de répondre.

Celle-ci, étonnée, leur lança un regard interrogateur et Remus intervint pour lui expliquer, un petite fossette au coin de sa bouche qui réprimait un sourire:

- Tu as tes notes étampées sur la joue…, avoua-t-il finalement en souriant

- D'ailleurs, il y a aussi une horrible araignée, renchérit Peter avec une fausse mine dégoûtée.

- Ne me dit pas que nous parlons de... qui déjà Lunard ? le questionna Sirius en se penchant la tête pour mieux lire sur la joue de Félice

- Heum… Roland Le Majestueux peut-être? fit Remus les joues légèrement roses

Pour Félice, avoir les joues rosies n'était, pour le moment, pas le mot juste. Comme à son habitude lors de ce genre de moments ridicules, elle prenait rapidement une teinte pivoine et se tortillait sur place, tentant de faire des sourires et de rires avec les autres de la cocasserie de la situation, comme si de rien était. Mais ayant Remus devant elle, cependant, la tâche était maintenant beaucoup plus complexe! Au grand soulagement de notre gaffeuse, Émilien vint a sa rescousse :

- Mais dit donc Sirius, que nous vaut l'honneur de cette si grande bonne humeur? le questionna-t-il en lui lançant des regards plus qu'intéressé

Sirius, ne voyant pas les regards insistants de lui lançait Émilien, déclara le plus simplement du monde, un sourire digne du pire idiot sur terre planant sur les lèvres:

_- Servilus!_

Les deux maraudeurs s'étaient exclamés en cœur, accompagnés de Peter et d'un regard désespéré de Remus. Le plus sérieusement du monde, Sirius s'approcha donc d'Émilien et lui murmura:

- Regarde-le bien quand tu le croisera dans le couloir, je t'assure c'est du grand art!

À l'approche de Sirius, Félice vit Émilien rougir rapidement, puis aussitôt reprendre sur lui en hochant la tête, un sourire scotché au visage. Sirius ne se doutant absolument pas de l'effet qu'il venait de créer chez le jeune Pouffsoufle, pensant tout simplement qu'il était aussi fier qu'eux du coup qu'ils avaient joués à Severus. Finalement, Vess ramena la troupe à l'ordre, leur rappelant que, même si les maraudeurs étaient à côté de leur salle de classe, les Poufsouffles eux, devaient encore traverser la moitié du château. Ils ne disposaient pour ce faire, d'ailleurs, que de trois minuscules petites minutes. Les trois amis se lancèrent donc un rapide coup d'œil avant de finalement décider de partir. Cependant, Félice, s'apprêtant à s'élancer à la suite de ses amis, fut stoppée par un bras sur son épaule. Elle se retourna, déconcertée et lança un regard à celui qui venait de l'arrêter. C'était James qui la regardait avec un grand sourire tout en pointant sa joue:

- Ma petite gaffeuse, je sais bien que c'est amusant d'avoir des notes de cours étampées sur le visage, mais tu devrais peut-être les effacer … Oh! et puis pendant que j'y suis, tu pourrais venir nous rejoindre après ton cours… tu as des notes à reprendre. Rejoint nous devant la grande salle après le dîner, okay?

- Hum oui, oui, sans problème…

Félice hocha la tête tout en frottant sa joue avec sa main avec une vigueur à s'en décoller la peau, voyant bien que cela n'avait malgré tout, pas grand résulta. La Pouffsoufle abandonna et regarda Sirius s'approcher d'elle, prêt a lui effacer d'un coup de baguette ses affreuses notes et l'araignée peu ragoûtante, mais Félice lui lançant un regard incertain. Le Maraudeur éclata de rire :

- Très bien, puisque la jolie dame n'a pas l'air d'avoir confiance en mes dons en sortilège... Gente dame, je vous laisse aux grands soins de Sir Lupin…

- Mais…, commença Félice

Malheureusement, elle s'aperçut que peu importe ce qu'elle allait dire, sa situation était perdue d'avance. Elle décida donc de se taire et regarda Sirius, qui plus fier que jamais de son coup, partait joyeusement vers la classe du professeur Binns accompagné de James, et suivit de près par Peter. Le maraudeur à lunettes se retourna avant d'entrer dans la classe et fit un clin d'œil d'encouragement à Félice. Allez savoir pourquoi, la jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire et se retourna vers Remus:

- Heum… Allons Remus! C'est idiot, je passerai me nettoyer en chemin vers les serres...

- Mais non! Puisque je suis là, autant le faire toute suite, répliqua Remus avec une moue moqueuse.

Ainsi, ne laissant pas à Félice le temps de répliquer (c'était une manie c'est temps-ci), il s'empara de sa baguette et, d'un seul coup, les vestiges des notes du cours de Binns disparurent. La jeune femme gratifia Remus du meilleur sourire dont elle était capable dans ces conditions avant de prendre ses jambes à son coup sans se retourner. Elle allait encore être en retard à un cours, en plus! Certes, le professeur Daubese n'était pas vraiment du genre sévère comme professeur, mais elle préférait tout de même ne pas trop la décevoir.

La cloche retentie dans toute l'école et c'est à bout de souffle que Félice franchit la porte de la serre numéro six. Ne prêtant aucune attention au regard sévère de son professeur, elle alla rapidement se placer à côté d'Émilien, qu'elle avait vite repéré. Bien sûr, étant arrivé légèrement en retard au cours, elle ne su évidement pas instantanément sur quel sujet portait la classe d'aujourd'hui. Le contraire aurait pourtant franchement été en sa faveur car, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son partenaire avec un sourire d'excuse, un serpentard, plutôt dégoûté de partager son cours avec un groupe de pouffsoufle décida de passer à l'action. Alors que la jeune et innocente petite Félice passait derrière lui, le garçon donna un coup à la plante qui se trouvait en face de lui, un Géranium dentu pour être exacte, (plante reconnue pour son agressivité et sa tendance à mordre les humains…). Celui-ci mécontent de ce contacte humain, se déchaîna horriblement, tentant de mordre tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, c'est-à-dire, Félice. La plante gigotait, frappant les autres Géraniums dentus à ses côtés, les énervant à leur tour. Alors que le Géranium tentait d'attaquer Félice, celle-ci se jeta rapidement par terre se protégeant la tête, baguette à la main. Les élèves, paniqués par l'agressivité de leur sujet d'étude, se reculèrent prestement sur le côté de la serre, incertains de ce qu'ils devaient faire, lorsque Daubese intervint :

- Tous les élèves, cria t'elle, sortez immédiatement de la serre, allez, allez! Dépêchez vous !

Sans une seule minute d'hésitation, les élèves se ruèrent vers la sortie, lançant des regards apeurés en direction des Géraniums. Une fois à l'extérieur, Daubese les toisa tous, ses points sur les hanches, sourcils froncés, avec son petit nez en trompette retroussé et ses yeux lançant des éclaires. Elle avait réellement l'air terrifiante ainsi.

- QUI A FAIT ÇA ! Hurla le professeur de botanique, Alors! J'attends des explications, maintenant !

La petite dame rondelette avait parlé d'un ton si autoritaire que les élèves en furent perturbés. Habitué à la gentillesse de leur professeur de botanique, peu s'attendaient à une réaction si… explosive! Tous s'échangeaient des regards incrédules... ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui était à l'origine de toute cette affaire. Certains gigotaient, gênés de ce faire accuser ainsi, d'autres haussaient les épaules... Quelques regards étaient lancés par-ci, par-là, mais rien de bien concret. Voyant bien qu'elle n'en tirerait rien, Mme Daubese soupira profondément. Elle s'apprêtait à expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire en remplacement pour le cours, compte tenu de la furie des Géraniums dentus, quand son regard se posa sur Félice. La jeune Pouffsoufle prenait petit à petit, une teinte dangereusement verte. Ses doigts s'allongeaient sous ses yeux ébahis, et de petites feuilles commençaient à remplacer ses ongles. Des nervures se dessinaient partout sur son corps et de petites fleurs rouges avaient élues domicile sur sa tête, entre ses cheveux. Félice ne savait que faire. Elle tenta de chercher des regards empli de confiance parmis ses camarades, de douces paroles, peut-être, de la part d'Émilien qui se trouvait a côté d'elle... mais la seule chose que son ami faisait était de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, tentant de contenir son fou rire. La jeune fille laissa lourdement tomber ses bras autour d'elle, baissant la tête, désemparée. Elle leva un regard suppliant vers son professeur qui fini enfin par ouvrir la bouche:

- Hmm, Miss Burn. J'imagine que vous n'avez absolument rien à voir avec cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne laissant pas à la jeune fille le temps de répondre, le professeur enchaîna:

- Non, ne dîtes rien! Tout compte fait, je ne veux pas savoir! S'entêta Mme Daubese, allez voir l'infirmière maintenant, afin qu'elle fasse cesser votre évolution végétale. Je veux vous revoir dans une heure pour parler des conséquences de vos actes.

Puis d'un geste de main elle congédia son élève et se retourna pour faire part du plan de secours aux autres élèves. Émilien lança un regard navré à Félice, lui faisant comprendre que dès qu'il le pourrait, il viendrait la rejoindre. Vess l'appuya, s'efforçant de ne pas rire de l'aspect de Géranium que prenait rapidement leur amie.

Félice haussa les épaules et traîna ses pieds feuillus jusqu'au château. La jeune fille ne se pressa pas d'entrer dans l'école: elle préférait encore rester dans le parc plutôt que de devoir supporter les regards curieux des autres élèves et pire encore, le regard meurtrier de l'infirmière!

Alors que la jeune Miss Burn mettait le pied dans le Hall d'entrée, une exclamation se fit entendre, suivit de pas de course qui se dirigeaient probablement dans sa direction. Les bruits de pas cessés, Félice leva les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec l'amie de Lily Evans, l'espagnole Camélia. Celle-ci avait de grands yeux éblouis et regardait Félice avec émerveillement:

- Félicé, mé tou est ounne Géranium! Qué sé-il passé? demanda t'elle avec son accent à couper au couteau.

- Heum… je me suis fait mordre par un Géranium dentu à ce qu'il parait, lui répondit Félice en haussant les épaules, la mine piteuse.

- Allons! Né fé pas cette tête… Ye vé te raconté ounne histoire: lorsque y'étais yeune... Commença t'elle, et qué y'habitais l'Espagne, y'adorais manger les Géraniums…

- Heu, Camélia... c'est vraiment supposé me remonter le moral ça? J'ai pas vraiment envi de me faire dévorer tu vois…

L'espagnol lui lança un regard noir et fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu :

- Y'é disais donc que y'aimais manger les Géraniums parce qué y'é croyais qu'en en mangeant y'on devenait beaux. Camélia lui fit un grand sourire, vois lé bon coté des choses! Si cé qué ye croyais est vrai, en cé moment tou es d'una beauté rarissime!

La Gryffondor donna une petite tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule de Félice et se sauva dans le couloir opposé de celui de l'infirmerie. La jeune Pouffsoufle pousse un soupire, un peu interloquée. Durant un bref instant, elle avait cru que l'espagnol allait lui demander de prendre une bouchée de ses doigts, ce dont elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie! Perdre un bout de doigt pour des croyances un peu bizarres d'une Gryffondor ne l'enchantait pas plus qu'il ne le fallait. Malgré elle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de voir Camélia, toute petite, manger des feuilles de Géranium.

La jeune fille reprit donc son pénible chemin vers l'infirmerie. Certains cours étant terminés, beaucoup d'élèves commençaient déjà à circuler dans les couloirs. C'est donc soulagée que Félice pénétra dans l'infirmerie, sous l'œil contrarié de Mme Pomfresh, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Celle-ci lui fit prendre place un le lit vacant, sans un mot et se retourna pour allez préparer une potion.

Félice, les deux pieds ballant dans le vide, attendit donc patiemment le retour de l'infirmière qui mit un certain temps. La jeune fille respira donc un bon coup pour se remettre les idées en place, cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de tord, non? Certes, elle avait compté sur son cours de botanique pour lui changer les idées en premier lieu. Cela va s'en dire, c'était bien réussi! La jeune fille avait maintenant un souci en plus sur sa longue liste. Elle ressemblait à un géranium humain, quoi de plus merveilleux pour attirer l'attention qu'on ne souhaite pas avoir?

Commençant à prendre racine dans le lit, Félice grommela. Ce qu'elle devait aimer se faire désirer, cette infirmière! Jamais présente quand on avait besoin d'elle! Bien entendu, alors même que Félice avait cette pensée, Pomfresh revient. Elle lança encore une fois un regard désapprobateur à la jeune Poufsouffle et lui dit tout bonnement:

- Vous allez devoir passer la journée ainsi, jeune fille. Même avec une potion qui stop le processus de métamorphose, les effets du poison du Géranium dentu ne disparaissent qu'après environ 20h après consommation de l'antidote.

- Les yeux exorbités par la nouvelle, Félice regarda l'infirmière désespérée.

- J'imagine que vous allez me garder ici pour une convalescence…? Demanda la jeune femme

Oh, mais bien sûr que non! lui répondit l'infirmière bien heureuse de l'effet qu'elle venait de créer, vous ne courrez plus aucun danger: le processus est stoppé et je sais bien que vous, étudiants, êtes très occupé avec les cours... Faites seulement attention à bien vous hydrater durant la journée.

Sur ces gentilles paroles, l'infirmière administra la potion à Félice et la congédia rapidement.

Les deux bras ballant. La pauvre pouffsoufle regardait la porte de l'infirmerie exaspérée. Elle en était certaine, l'infirmière faisait tout pour ne pas faire plaisir à ses étudiants! C'est donc la tête basse que la jeune Félice se dirigea pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui vers les serres, afin de recevoir la punition de son professeur. Mme Daubese, plus que furaxe, n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Félice n'avait rien à voir avec le cataclysme des géraniums, lui donna pour 4 jours de colle à nettoyer toutes les serres de fond en comble.

Plus piteuse que jamais, Félice se rendit, la tête encore plus basse, les feuilles de ses pieds traînant par terre, dans la grande salle où elle allait devoir attendre. Bientôt, ce serait l'heure du dîné et tous les élèves pourraient jeter un coup d'œil au géranium humain qui se «pavanait» dans l'école.

L'heure fatidique… La clone sonna enfin.

_ooo_

_HUHUHU !!! VOILA LA FIN DU CHAPITRE ! ... je tiens a vous dire que vous êtes chanceux pcq pendant très longtmeps il a manqué trois pages a ce chapitres ... vous imaginer comment il aurait fini... ! PIRE QUE MAINTENANT ! LOLL Bon allez. une petite note pour vous rapeller qu'une review sa fait de mal a personne et sa peu prendre moins de 10 secondes et pourtant sa met un soleil dans le coeur de l'auteur !! je vous suppli pas de le faire, mais je vous le demande avec un grand sourire parce que c'est pas comme si vous review passais dans le vide, je prend la peine d'y répondre en plus :D ENJOOYY !_

_Je vous adore cher lecteur ! BÉCOTS_


	6. Carotte en Fleur et Gâteau fromageux

va se cacher très loin***

RAHH Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être une si mauvaise auteur de FF et de ne poster qu'au mille ans !!! MAIS.... la vie, c'est la vie et j'espère sincerèment que vous n'allez pas me détester pour une question de temps!!... c'est une si mauvaise excuse !!! BREF ça fait quand même un mois AU MOINS que j'ai terminé mon chapitre mais ma bêta a ... oublié de corriger (JTM PAREILLE) !!! J'ai donc fait appel à une autre amie WÉÉ VIVE LES AMIES DOUÉ EN FRANÇAIS !! et elle ma corrigé. oui oui. BREF!!! Je vous aime et j'espère que vous allez apprécier quand même et que vous allez reviewer et m'aimer à la folie apres tout ça pour que je continue à écrire cette merveilleuse histoire !! :D

Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment !! DONC. JE NE SAIS PAS SI J'AI DIT MERCI À TOUT LE MONDE POUR LES REVIEWS ! .... si je ne l'ai pas fait dites le moi je vais remédier à la situation bien vite!!!  
LOVE YAH BANDE DE VOUS !!!

- CoffeePlume, May-Moony, Anie Celebrindal, Ebi, Laumie (qui a corrigée 3), caramelise, Racor, Rubi002, GaBy27, Le Joker, Mrs Moonlight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOUAIS !

:::

_La cloche sonne…. AÏE…. La. Cloche. Sonne. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire. Franchement c'est impossible, je ne peux pas aller marcher dans les couloirs comme ça. Déjà qu'en temps normal je finis toujours par faire quelque chose de peu commun pour me faire remarquer, mais là, je ressemble à un géranium humain qui doit, qui plus est, traverser un couloir empli d'élèves curieux et moqueurs… Franchement bravo, vous ne m'y laisserez plus prendre hein._

_Je me laisse m'écraser un peu plus dans le lit… Dommage que le processus est stoppé à ce stade-ci, si j'avais attendu un peu plus longtemps j'aurais probablement eu le temps de prendre racine dans le lit et l'infirmière n'aurait pas pu me mettre à la porte. J'en suis certaine, cette vieille vipère le fait exprès. Elle ne m'aime pas. C'est terminé notre amitié à elle et moi… pffft. Mettre une élève plante à la porte en lui disant seulement de «bien faire attention et de boire beaucoup d'eau». C'est définitif elle veut ma mort pour ne plus avoir à me soigner!_

_Bon… « L'infirmière maudite qui veut ma mort » me lance des regards du genre «sors immédiatement de mon infirmerie avant que je ne te fasse sortir par moi-même». Décidément ce n'est vraiment pas ma semaine j'aurais du lancer un sort de confusion à Vess pour qu'elle oublie qu'elle devait me réveiller…_

_BAM, un souvenir me frappe en plein front. Je dois aller voir les maraudeurs, j'ai des notes de cours à reprendre. AARRGH en ce moment c'est officiel, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, courir me cacher dans ma malle pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Malheur… C'est bien la dernière chose que je pourrais faire maintenant … Les plantes on besoin de soleil pour vivre… En plus de l'eau ! Franchement avoir honte de ressembler à un géranium n'est pas suffisant, il faut aussi que je ne puisse plus vivre de la même manière ! Bon quoique c'est logique … On ne croise pas souvent de plante humaine qui suit des cours de magie dans une école de magie ! … Encore une fois je peux me féliciter d'être originale. Je ne peux même plus … me cacher dans ma malle en paix! La vie va mal._

_Désespérée … Voilà ce que je suis. Mais suffit! Je dois sortir parce que la « vieille et mesquine vipère» approche dangereusement de moi… avec sont air menacent (vous savez le genre de regards, « j'ai des battes de cognard dans les yeux et je te broie la cervelle avec ». Pfft je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait faire pire que mon état actuel, mais pour espérer un accueil chaleureux à ma prochaine visite (bah quoi, ce serait inhumain de ma part de penser ne plus jamais avoir besoin de venir ici…) je prends le peu de courage... Et les poussières de dignité qu'il me reste et amorce un mouvement vers la sortie. À trois j'ouvrirai la porte et irai… affronter le monde terrible des potinages de petits Poudlardiens. Un…Deux…TROOIIISSS_

:::

Le bruit d'une brise dans l'herbe se répandait dans le château au fil des pas de Félice. La tête basse, les feuilles dans les poches, notre petite géranium se dirigeait, sous des regards amusés, vers la grande salle pour y prendre son dîner, car il n'y avait pas de doute, Félice avait faim. Pour confirmer ses dires, son ventre se mit en grogner violemment tel un lion qui baille de sommeil. « _Oh mais tais-toi à la fin_ » tempêta intérieurement Félice. « _Ce n'est pas comme si on ne se faisait pas encore assez remarquer, pour qu'en plus tu cries famine avec un grand F ! _»

En bonne jeune fille, et en se rangeant finalement à la cause de son estomac, Félice activa le pas vers la grande salle. À cette heure il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'élève dans les couloirs _« Enfin ! »,_ ce qui n'était en soi, pas très bon signe. La jeune femme dut à nouveau accélérer le pas, si elle voulait se faire un petit encas avant de rejoindre les maraudeurs, il fallait se dépêcher. Tournant rapidement le coin du couloir qui la séparait du Hall, et par la même occasion de la grande salle, Félice percuta de plein fouet un jeune homme.

Le jeune homme, n'étant nul autre que Severus Rogue, la regarda avec mécontentement, haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. Venait-il de percuter un géranium qui marche !? Plissant les yeux, le serpentard reconnut, avec un « je m'en foutisme » non dissimulé, Félice et se releva, prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher la jeune femme. La Pouffsoufle s'activa alors afin d'aider Severus à reprendre tous ses livres tout en s'excusant d'avoir encore une fois fait une bêtise.

Une moue de mécontentement apparut sur le visage du jeune serpentard, épuisé du débit d'âneries que pouvait déblatérer la jeune pouffsoufle en si peu de temps, il finit par arracher le dernier livre que Félice tenait en main avant de se retourner et d'ajouter :

- C'est bon à la fin tais-toi et continue ton chemin !

- Ah… euh bah …

Félice n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa « Ô combien constructive » phrase que Severus était déjà bien loin et que les élèves commençaient déjà à sortir de la grande salle.

En oubliant même le fait qu'elle était un Géranium, ce fut un cri de surprise, suivi d'un rire qui ramena Félice à la réalité. À quelques pas d'elle, Lily la regardait, interdite. La Gryffondor s'approcha du Géranium, suivie de près par les maraudeurs et Camélia qui leur emboîtait le pas, ronchonnant sur la présence trop rapprochée de Peter à ses côtés :

- AYAHHH, stoupide youfflu, laissé moi respirrrer.

- Félice, c'est toi sous cette couche de feuilles ?? Tenta Lily en plissant les yeux.

Félice lui fit un sourire étincelant et affirma. Avoir l'air folle et honteuse était une chose, mais en se moment, la jeune fille avait eu un élan d'hilarité (bien contenue) en voyant la tête que faisait la jeune rousse. Levant les yeux au plafond, en rencontrant par la même occasion la fleur qui avait élu domicile au côté de son oreille, Félice acquiesça à la question de Lily et s'expliqua rapidement, voyant déjà Sirius et James se préparer à poser leurs questions :

- Eh bien, hum. Si vous aviez eu botanique encore, je vous aurais dit de faire attention en mettant les pieds dans la serre numéro six car, à mon grand dam, elle contient des Géraniums dentus peu commodes. Et bon… pour une raison qui m'échappe encore...hum, ledit Géranium a décidé de m'attaquer alors que je passais à un bon mètre de lui pour rejoindre Émilien. Le résultat des courses est devant vos yeux…

Lily lui lança un regarde septique, mais ce fut Sirius qui parla le premier :

- Et tu essayes de nous faire croire que … Pomfresh t'a laissée filer de l'infirmerie comme ça !?

À ce propos, le regarde de Félice s'assombrit. Elle commençait à croire que c'était, en effet, un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas encore à l'infirmerie… Et qu'en bout de ligne, l'infirmière était peut-être bel et bien agacée de devoir s'occuper de la pire maladroite du monde. Reprenant contenance, Félice se gratta les feuilles et expliqua la situation :

- Je crois … que notre chère pompom est… fatiguée de devoir s'occuper de moi. Elle m'a donc donné l'unique et sage conseil de … boire de l'eau et m'a finalement mise à la porte.

Continuant de se gratter d'embarras, Félice arracha, sous le regard horrifié de Peter et du sien, une feuille de sa tête et la regarda sans comprendre. La jeune fille lança un regard alarmé dans la direction de Remus et celui-ci lui sourit sous les éclats de rire de Sirius :

- Ahhhhahah, c'est bien une première ! Pomfresh qui met une élève à la porte, du jamais vu ! Je crois que j'aurais tout donné pour vivre ça un jour.

La feuille dans les mains, Félice tenta en vain de rencontrer le regard apaisant du jeune Lupin. Elle se mit à se tortiller mal à l'aise. Que venait-elle de s'arracher ainsi !? Peut-être un muscle dans son cou ! Ou pire encore, un bout de cerveau ! Les secondes passaient et Félice continuait de se demander ce qu'elle venait de s'arracher, ignorant par la même occasion les commentaires aberrants de Sirius et le départ de Lily et Camélia, dégoûtées de l'attitude des garçons. Claquement de doigts, mains devant les yeux, c'est sous le regard inquiet de Peter que la jeune Pouffsoufle revint à elle.

- … pourrait aller aux Cuisines nah ? Termina Peter.

- Que..? Quoi… Mais de quoi tu parles Peter, le questionna Félice qui venait enfin d'assimiler les derniers mots de la phrase.

- Je disais simplement que j'entendais ton ventre crier famine jusqu'ici.

- Et qu'avant de te remettre tes notes, il serait judicieux de bien se remplir la panse, termina Sirius.

Félice leur lança une fois de plus un regard incrédule. Manger ? Et puis quoi encore, ils sortaient tout juste de la grande salle !

- Allons ne fais pas cette tête Petite-Miss, ajouta James, ton ventre demande son dû, et nous avons… le…

- Pouvoir de t'amener à la cuisine ! Termina Sirius encore une fois. Et puis, je suis certaine que Remus et Peter meurent encore de faim !

Sans qu'on ne lui laisse de chance de répliquer, son ventre manifesta son intérêt pour cette petite expédition et James la poussa gentiment dans le dos. Soudain, quelque chose vint frôler sa main qui tenait toujours la feuille et subtilement Remus lui souffla d'une voix douce :

- Fais tremper la feuille dans l'eau, qui sait ce que tu en retireras… Peut-être une mini toi ?

Le jeune maraudeur lui fit un sourire mystérieux, son regard ambre était emprunt d'une lueur espiègle. Puis hochant la tête, il s'éloigna quelque peu de Félice, alors que celle-ci s'empressait de déposer la feuille dans l'une des poches de sa cape. Puis la Pouffsoufle jeta un coup d'œil au plus sage des maraudeurs… celui-ci affichait toujours son sourire en coin qui fit fondre la cervelle de Félice…

- Reemmmmmmmmmmm's !!

L'intéressé releva la tête, arquant un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

- Oui Sirius…?

- Hum. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dans ce qui semble être une conversation fort palpitante, mais… Ma foi je le fais! Et je te demanderai avec regret de venir nous prêter main forte. Il semblerait que Peter n'ait pas confiance dans mes dons d'orientation…

À la mine agacée qu'affichait Sirius, Félice sourit. Il fallait croire qu'il y avait encore une tonne d'histoire intéressante au sujet du ténébreux maraudeur à raconter. Ah, Émilien aurait adoré être ici ! C'est donc ainsi que Remus quitta les côtés de la Pouffsoufle, au plus grand dam de celle-ci. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie la jeune fille avait eu peu de temps et de chance d'entretenir de vraies conversations avec Remus. Entre les événements cognars, bal d'Halloween, salle de bains et maintenant Géranium, Félice se demanda si elle aurait enfin un moment bien calme pour respirer un peu.

Le reste du chemin vers les cuisines se passa, au grand soulagement de tout le monde, sans encombre. Remus menant la marche, le jeune homme guidait avec aise le petit groupe bruyant et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la cuisine que la jeune fille recommença à respirer normalement.

Malgré ses 6 années d'études dans cette école, la jeune fille n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la cuisine, et c'est avec émerveillement qu'elle y entra pour la première fois, sous les regards enthousiastes des elfes, et amusés des maraudeurs.

Levant un bras triomphal vers le plafond, Sirius s'écria :

- À table les amis ! Que la nourriture nous soit « abondantement » bonne ! Puis se penchant vers les elfes, alors je prendrai… Humm… Un gâteau au chocolat, avec de la crème brûlée… Un peu de lait… AH sans oublier du miel et coulis au caramel, vous savez celui que j'aime tant !!

- … Et après il dit que c'est moi qui ait faim, soupira Remus.

Un petit elfe vint se poser derrière Félice et lui tira la cape, comme un petit enfant. La jeune fille se retourna alors rapidement, se demandant qui pouvait bien attirer son attention de cette manière… compte tenu que tous les maraudeurs étaient en face d'elle. Une fois retournée, elle du s'y reprendre deux fois avant de baisser le regard et de tombé nez a nez avec une petite elfe fort gaie.

- Madame voudrait-elle quelque chose à manger? Zefra vouloir servir madame de son mieux, madame n'a qu'à demander et Zefra apportera, ce que Madame désire.

- Ah... heu. Et bien… je voudrais…

Félice se renfrogna quelque instant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait donc… Puis, un sourire triomphant apparue sur ton visage coquin et elle s'exclama, doigt en l'air :

- UN GÂTEAU AU FROMAGE !

Victorieuse, Félice alla rejoindre les garçons à la table. Tous étaient déjà en train de se goinfrer. Puis à peine eut-elle mit une fesse sur son siège que Zefra réapparut avec ce qui semblait être le gâteau au fromage le plus succulent du monde.

- Wooah !! Ma chère Zefra, je crois que même maman ne pourrait rivaliser avec ton gâteau.

- Zefra n'oserait pas rivaliser avec Madame mère, mais Zefra remercie du compliment…

C'est sous le regard ébahi de Félice que l'elfe repartit vaquer à ses occupations. La Pouffsoufle se retourna vers les maraudeurs, subjuguée.

- Ils sont tous comme ça ?! Je veux dire… Cette manière d'être si…

- Humbles ? Tenta James.

- Oui… Si on veut.

- Tu n'avais jamais fréquenté d'elfe de maison avant ?

- Et bien, maman s'est toujours fait un plaisir de cuisiner elle-même lorsqu'elle revenait du travail… Je crois qu'elle n'a même jamais envisagé d'avoir un elfe de maison pour l'aider dans ses tâches.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir une très grande famille alors… Commenta Peter. Moi ma mère est sur le point de s'arracher tous les cheveux de dessus la tête même avec un elfe à la maison ! C'est qu'avec mes grands-parents à la maison et mes deux sœurs… Ce n'est pas de tout repos.

Piquée, Félice lança un regard enfiellé à Peter. Point numéro un à savoir : Ne jamais au grand jamais s'attaquer à sa famille. Peter comprit rapidement son erreur, mais Remus reprit la conversation en main.

- Heum, et si tu nous parlais de ta famille.

- Oui ! Insista James. Est-ce que…

- La maladresse est héréditaire chez toi, termina encore une fois Sirius avec un sourire que seul un gamin pouvait aborder.

Se grattant précautionneusement la tête cette fois-ci, Félice fit mine de réfléchir et lança un regard faussement vexé à Sirius :

- Autant répondre tout de suite à ta question Sirius, non. Je suis l'exception à la règle. Mes parents sont des petits génies, gâtés par la vie. Je crois qu'ils sont les personnes les plus chanceuses que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie… et Noah est comme eux.

Devant les regards interrogateurs des maraudeurs, Félice spécifia :

- Noah est mon grand frère, de deux ans mon aîné. Il était à Serdaigle, comme le reste de la famille d'ailleurs !

- AHHH MA SŒUR ! Tu es le mouton noir de la famille ! Viens ici que je t'embrasse, s'exclama Sirius déjà debout sur sa chaise.

Alors que Sirius tentait d'attraper sa sœur de circonstance, et que Félice tentait de s'enfuir de cette attaque, une carotte atterrit droit sur la tête de la jeune Poufsouffle. La jeune fille se figea et chercha le responsable de cette attaque. Ce fut un Remus rouge qui s'excusa :

- Heu… Désolé, je voulais voir si je pouvais mettre mes petits bouts de carotte dans une de tes fleurs de géranium… Même lorsque tu gigotes.

Les yeux ronds, Félice éclata de rire :

- Et alors ça donne quoi !?

- Deux sur trois ! Ce n'est pas trop mal, termina Remus sur un ton badin.

- HÉÉÉ moi aussi je veux essayer, s'exclama James en attrapant un bout de carotte lui aussi.

- Wooow, non s'il vous plait, je tiens à ma tête !!

S'ensuit alors une bataille générale. D'un côté y avait 3 maraudeurs, plus déterminés que jamais à mettre des carottes dans les fleurs d'oreille de Félice, de l'autre côté une jeune femme qui se tortillait pour éviter l'attaque. Puis finalement, y prenant goût elle aussi, elle s'empara d'un petit bout de gâteau qui atterrit droit dans un verre de lunettes de James.

- Ah oui jeune fille, tu crois t'en tirer comme ça ?

James se mit à courir alors autour de la table tentant d'attraper la petite Pouffsoufle qui ne cessait de se faufiler entre ses bras. Finalement, elle glissa sur un morceau de crème brûlée par terre et tomba tout droit entre Remus et Peter. Croyant qu'elle allait lourdement percuter le sol, elle fut étonnée en ouvrant les yeux de constater que deux bras la tenaient fermement.

Un silence de plomb était tombé dans la cuisine et levant les yeux, Félice découvrit Remus les sourcils froncés. Enjoignant aux autres de garder le silence, il relâcha rapidement Félice en se rendant compte qu'il la tenait encore près de lui et alla vers James.

- Je crois que Rusard nous a entendus… On ferait mieux de filer !

En moins de deux, les Gryffondor suivis de Félice étaient sortis des cuisines et couraient à grandes enjambées en riant aux éclats. Tombant finalement nez à nez avec Miss Teigne, le petit groupe cessa de rigoler quelques secondes et repartit en trombe rapidement. Si la chatte du concierge était là, alors Rusard ne devait pas être bien loin et le petit groupe n'avait pour le moment rien de sage à lui montrer. Tous étaient couverts de crème brûlée, de morceaux de carotte et de gâteau au fromage. « Quel gaspillage » constata Félice en voyant qu'un morceau dudit gâteau avait élu domicile sur la joue de Remus… « _Hmmmm et si j'allais lui enlever … Du bon gâteau sur un si joli jeune homme !_ » Prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de penser, la jeune fille rougit de plus belle. Par chance, leur fuite ne permit à personne de se poser de questions sur la teinte tomate qu'affichait Félice. Cela pouvait même très bien passer sous le compte de l'essoufflement. « P_pfft essoufflement, fais croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu es dans l'équipe de Quidditch ce n'est pas une petite course qui te met dans tous tes états_ » Vrai… Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une course, à deux pas de Remus couvert de gâteau au fromage, c'était une toute autre histoire.

:::

C'est tout !!! Pour vous consoler j'ai déjà un peu commencer la suite donc ne pleurez pas !! :D J'attend vous reviews encourageantes avec .... PLAIIIISIIIIIRRRR (et impatience) ça fait tellement plaisir de vous lire ... j'deviens vraiment très ... (faute de mieux) attendrie en vous lisant !!!

Je vous aime, à mon prochain chapitre !!! bécccccccccccccccccot!!!!

* vient de se relire... OMG vous avez vu a quel point je vous fait part de mon affection pour vous SI souvant !!! XD j'ai vraiment trop d'amour a vous partager !! et ps: CoffeePlume Si tu vx des réponse tu dois me laisser un moyen de communiquer avec toi :D*


	7. oisillon chante son bonheur

_*regarde sa montre, puis la date*_AHHHH pas de mal! Ça fait moins d'un an que je n'ai pas poster! ¬¬ ! BON je vais quand même m'excuser pour les gens qui croyaient pouvoir me suivre quotidiennement... c'était un erreur! Mais que voulez-vous!! AU MOINS, je suis là maintenant avec un nouveau chapitre OUI OUI OUI!!! _* cri de joie dans ma tête * _BREF j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles moi aussi, une petite review pour me faire plaisir ^^

Merci a tout ceux qui m'ont reviewer au dernier chapitre et que m'ont ajouté à leur fav' ! Sa fait toujours aussi plaisir!

Un merci particulier à LAUMIIIIIE qui a du corriger mon chapitre au moins 4 fois (les 4 fois que je disais avoir eu d'autre idée pour continuer le chapitre!) Parce que... vous savez... la semaine après avoir poster le chapitre 6, le chapitre 7 était déjà presque terminer.... mais je n'étais pas satisfaite D: COMME JE SUIS DIFFICILE!

Gros bécot à vous et bonne lecture ! 3

**Chapitre VII ** Oisillon chante sa joie

_Je déteste Rusard... Non attendez, rectification, je HAIS Rusard. Lui et son chat!! son HORRIBLE chat. Si j'avais été Pil-Poil j'aurais dit vraiment des choses ignobles sur l'horreur qui nous sert de concierge et sa vieille peau qui lui sert de chat. Mais pour le moment je me contente de me plaindre. Retenue toute la semaine avec James à faire je ne sais quoi! J'ai peur. Rusard est vraiment cinglé il pourrait presque nous tuer pour bien nous punir... Et puis après ma semaine de retenue avec M. Crasseux, alias Rusard... j'ai trois jours de nettoyage des serres 5, 6 et 7... joie._

_Je souris à moi-même. Avant je n'avais jamais eu de réelle raison de détester Rusard... mais depuis ce qui est arrivé hier, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui donner des surnoms monstrueux. Mérités ou pas, cet homme est … sans pitié._

_Quand j'y pense... courir comme des fous dans un couloir en riant n'était pas très subtile, mais la pire idée que j'ai eue fut probablement celle de suivre James. Bon, en groupe c'est beaucoup plus compliquer se cacher, mais j'ai eu cette vague impression que James avait vite regretté de m'avoir pris sous son aile lorsque nous nous somme séparé des autres pour berner Rusard. Je m'en souviens, Remus avait lancé un regard incertain et Sirius nous avait poussés à se dépêcher, pas le temps de parler. Seulement nous n'avions pas pensé qu'un Géranium, qui bouge... heum, qui court, ça perd ses feuilles. Rusard avait donc suivit le chemin le plus facile, il n'avait eu qu'à amasser mes feuilles pour nous trouver un peu plus loin, James et moi, tentant de se cacher dans une ancienne salle de classe d'étude des Moldus (si j'ai bien vu les panneaux). Rusard était rentré en clopinant de bonheur, ses dents pourries souriant sadiquement et nous avait trainés dans son bureau. James avait bien tenté de reprendre le coup expliquant au concierge que nous n'avions rien fait de mal et que nous ne faisions que... faire un peu d'exercice, mais cela ne sembla pas convaincre M. Crasseux qui pointa un morceau de gâteau au fromage, collé sur une branche des lunettes de mon ami._

_Résulta des courses : Retenue, retenue, retenue et encore retenue ! Émilien aura de quoi se marrer lorsque je lui raconterai ma journée. Je soupire, en plus je n'ai même pas eu le temps de reprendre mes notes de cours. _

_Les bras croisés derrière ma tête, bien avachi dans mon lit jaune de Pouffsoufle, je désespère. Lorsque soudain, un petit cliquetis à ma fenêtre attire mon attention. Dehors, dans le vent d'automne, luttant pour rester sur place, vole un petit hibou, un morceau de parchemin accroché à sa patte. Complètement intrigué j'ouvre la fenêtre... Qui pourrait bien m'écrire à une heure pareille et avec une température comme celle-ci !?_

:::

Félice se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre à la petite chouette. Lorsqu'elle déverrouilla sa fenêtre, la boule grise s'engouffra dans le dortoir, suivie d'un vent frigorifiant et d'une pluie glaciale... La jeune Pouffsoufle regarda la chouette, interdite, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci vienne se poser sur son épaule en hululant joyeusement. Félice retira le parchemin de la petite patte de son porteur et regarda la destinataire: _Félice Burn._ Elle tripota quelque seconde la lettre, intrigué elle la tourna quelque fois dans ses mains jusqu'à ce que Vess finisse enfin par intervenir:

- Fé... Je ne crois pas que la lettre va te manger... ouvre-la, sinon c'est moi qui le fait !  
- _Grmf..._

Après son commentaire des plus constructifs, Félice commença à ouvrir la lettre lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net dans sa course. Elle se retourna rapidement vers la petite table de nuit pour y prendre une poignée de céréales. La jeune fille, prévoyante, en gardait toujours pour Isis, sa petite chouette chevêchette. Elle tendit la main et en donna quelque morceaux à la chouette grise toujours postée sur son épaule. Celle-ci commençait à s'impatienter. Finalement, Félice déplia son courrier et entama sa lecture :

_« Bonjour Félice,_

_Ici Remus (au cas où tu n'aurais pas reconnu Rhéa ma chouette, ce qui serait totalement logique...) Alors après les récents évènements, je me sens un peu mal que tu aies écopé de retenue par notre faute... surtout que tu n'as même pas pu reprendre tes notes. Je me suis donc proposé pour te les recopier (j'avais un peu de temps). Si cela t'intéresse, nous pourrions nous rencontrer dans le hall pour une petite ballade (sans contourner les règles de l'école, juré !) Et je pourrais par la même occasion te donner tes notes? Enfin... je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles pas venir... _

_Qu'en dis-tu ? _

_Surtout je ne te force pas, si tu as autre chose de mieux à faire, je te passerai les notes lorsque nous nous croiserons... d'ici Lundi du moins, pour que tu aies tes notes avant le prochain cours !_

_Tu n'as qu'à donner ta réponse à Rhéa. Si celle-ci est positive, je te propose de me rejoindre vers 19h, près de la porte qui mène vers le parc._

_Amicalement,_

_Remus _

_P.S.: Ne t'inquiète pas pour la chouette... Rhéa adore les vents violents, va savoir pourquoi... »_

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à la petite chouette, puis au vent dehors, puis à la lettre qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses mains. Une lettre de Remus J. Lupin. Remus, le parfait Gryffondor, lui avait écrit une lettre, pour lui proposer à elle, une insignifiante Pouffsoufle, TRÈS maladroite qui plus est, de se rencontrer pour une ballade, parce qu'il lui avait copié des notes de cours. Si le paradis existait, Félice ne douta pas une seconde qu'elle y était. D'abord, un Remus plein de gâteau au fromage et maintenant, une balade... :

- Fé ? Fél ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe où je... Je vais dire à Rogue que je le désire depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu !

Si Félice était pour le moment dans les vapes, Vess n'en était que plus affligée. Depuis au moins trois minutes, son amie n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, et elle avait même semblé cesser de respirer. Tout ceci était plutôt illogique, en prenant compte du fait que Félice parlait de tout, toujours et qu'elle y prenait plaisir. Son absence de réaction du moment inquiétait plus ou moins la jeune roumaine qui continua de passer ses mains devant les yeux de son amie. Finalement, parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de voir Félice immobile, Vess prit la lettre que tenait son amie et se mit à la lire quand Félice revint à elle :

- HÉÉ ! Ma lettre ! Vess rends-la moi !

La dite Vess lui lança un regard espiègle avant de s'exclamer :

- Ppfft ! J'aurais bien dû m'en douter ! Il n'y avait que Remus qui pouvait te faire perdre la parole aussi bien... La prochaine fois que je ne pourrai plus t'écouter parler, je lui demanderai de t'envoyer une autre missive de ce genre !

Félice gratifia son amie d'une grimace et arracha pratiquement la lettre des mains de Vess pour finalement la mettre dans sa petite table de nuit. Seulement Vess n'en avait pas terminé avec elle :

- Par contre... je ne voudrais pas te décourager, et encore moins te faire descendre de ton petit nuage, mais demain nous avons notre recherche de potions à remettre... et ce n'est pas tout à fait au point tu sais... Et tu as une retenue avec Rusard !

Le visage de Félice se décomposa en moins de deux. Elle avait complètement oublié ce projet. En début d'année, Slughorn avaient donné aux élèves ayant quelques difficultés en potions, le moyen de gagner des points pour augmenter leur chance de passer l'examen. En équipe de deux ou trois, les élèves devaient adapter des potions sans annulé leur effets. Cela pouvait paraître bien simple a prime abord, mais mettre deux potions en une n'étais pas une chose facile. Un ingrédient en annulait un autre, qui causait autre chose... Bref. Vess et Félice avaient travaillé sur leur projet depuis quatre mois et elles y étaient presque. Elles avaient décidé de mélanger le Veritaserum avec un Philtre de paix, pour rendre les interrogatoires plus doux. (Bien qu'au fond d'elle, Félice se doutait bien que c'était pour mieux se faire interroger «subtilement» par ses amis... Mais ça, elle se gardait bien de leur en faire part) Bref, notre jeune Pouffsoufle n'étant pas ce qu'il y avait de plus doué en potions vu sa maladresse, elle avait absolument besoin de ces points en plus. Dépitée, Félice acquiesça :

- Mmmoui... Tu as raison, soupira-t-elle. Je vais décliner son offre...Puis levant les yeux vers Vess, Tu crois que je devrais lui proposer une autre journée !? Peut-être... demain non ?

- Alors... demain.... On termine avec Botanique et ensuite tu dois avoir une heure ou deux avant ta retenue encore avec le vieux fou.

- Donc j'ai bel et bien deux heures à lui consacrer !

Aussi vite son sourire avait disparu, aussi vite il était revenu à la charge. Demain Félice allait passer deux heures complètes avec Remus J. Lupin ! La jeune fille se jeta sur son lit, se saisit d'un parchemin et de sa plume. Fébrile, elle commença à écrire une réponse à son prince. (Ouais bon... Prince est un terme un peu exagéré...)

_« Cher Remus,_

_J'aurais été plus que ravie de venir te rejoindre ce soir, mais comme tu me l'as toi-même fait remarquer dans ta lettre, je suis en retenue à 19h, avec James et le vieux psychopathe édenté... (Alias Rusard) Et ensuite je dois plancher sur mon projet de potions. Demain par contre, j'ai quelques heures de libre avant ma retenue (tu sais … avec le maniaque chétif et puant qui nous sert de concierge...) _

_Si tu veux toujours cette petite rencontre, je te propose donc de nous rejoindre vendredi vers 16h dans le Hall._

_Sincèrement, je ne vois pas comment tu as pu deviner ma réaction face à l'idée que tu aies envoyé ta jolie chouette dehors par un temps pareil, mais je te le concède, elle a l'air d'apprécier ce genre de températures (Non pas comme moi, qui me roule pratiquement en boule le plus près possible du feu dès que j'en ai l'occasion, parce que je ne suis qu'un petit glaçon parmi les pierres du château.... non non...) puisqu'elle se met à voler partout en hululant qu'il est temps que je termine cette lettre._

_De toute façon je m'égare ! Donc, si ta proposition tient toujours, seulement pas la même journée, j'en serais ravie ! (Parce que je ne crois pas que McGonagall apprécierait de me voir arriver en cours sans avoir un peu révisé... tu la connais quoi !) Enfin, avec tout ça, je vais être en retard pour ma GÉNIALISIME retenue.... avec (tu ne devineras jamais) le vieux crasseux qui a l'air d'habiter dans la litière de son chat._

_Bref, si tout ça t'intéresse, tu n'as qu'à me répondre ! _

_Bien à toi,_

_Félice Burn_

_P.S : J'ai vraiment l'air de détester Rusard... et toutes les méchancetés que j'ai écrites sur lui dans la lettre me font un peu (J'ai dit un peu) culpabiliser, alors excuse m'en ! »_

La jeune fille plia sa lettre fraîchement achevée, sans avoir oublié préalablement de lancer un sort pour sécher l'encre plus rapidement. Satisfaite, elle l'attacha à la patte de Rhéa qui semblait au bord de l'extase de repartir dans la fraicheur de la soirée. Enfin... Félice se doutait que la chouette était heureuse puisque celle-ci chantait joyeusement et ne cessait de voler autour de la Pouffsoufle (C'est que déterminer l'émotion faciale d'une chouette n'est pas une mince affaire !)

Félice se dirigea vers la fenêtre à contrecœur. L'idée de l'ouvrir pour y laisser entrer l'air froid du mois de décembre n'enchantait guère la jeune fille, mais si elle voulait que sa lettre parvienne à Remus un jour, elle se devait de laisser sortir Rhéa. Avec une grande inspiration, et une grosse couverture sur les épaules, Félice ouvrit la fenêtre et la petite chouette s'y engouffra toujours aussi optimiste par sa nouvelle quête du moment, à savoir rapporter la missive «top secrète» à son cher maître !

Jetant finalement un coup d'œil à sa montre, Félice soupira une fois de plus, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher les fous rires de Vess, Bethany et Leah (les deux autres filles qui partageaient le dortoir de Félice), ces deux dernières venant tout juste de rentrer dans le dortoir pour découvrir leur consœur, bien emmitouflée dans une couverture de laine, cheveux en l'air et nez frigorifié. Félice leur lança un regard horrifié et laissa tomber sa protection, c'est à dire son énorme douillette, sur son lit. Rapidement, elle prit sa cape, son écharpe, des moufles et se frotta vigoureusement les mains :

- Félice... Il ne fait pas si froid que ça dans le dortoir, lança Leah amusée

- Ni dans la salle commune d'ailleurs, enchaîna Beth  
- Et dans les couloirs, il fait à peine frisquet ! Conclut Vess.

Exaspérée, Félice leur montra l'heure et fit une horrible grimace, qui était supposée représenter le concierge :

- Dois-je vous rappeler que je vais en retenue avec Rusard?

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son écharpe et sourit fièrement :

- Je veux être prête à toute éventualité! Ce vieux sénile ne me prendra pas au dépourvu !

- Sauf si tu dois aller dans une des pièces du château du genre … extra-chaude où tu seras coincée avec ta cape et ton équipement d'hiver, dit Beth dubitative

- Beth... Félice en était presque exaspérée. Des vêtements d'ajout c'est justement fait pour pouvoir être enlevé selon les circonstances...

Félice lança un regard entendu en direction de Vess et Leah. Quelques fois, Bethany pouvait vraiment être lourde avec sa naïveté... À elle seule, la jeune fille réussissait à donner la réputation que les Pouffsoufle trainaient depuis des années, à savoir... des élèves un peu simplets, qui adorent manger et qui ont un goût prononcé pour le travail (parce qu'ils sont nuls ? Ça, personne n'oserait le dire) Alors qu'en réalité, les Pouffsoufles étaient censés être justes, patients, loyaux et tolérants. Où se trouvait la gourmandise là-dedans ?

Un dernier regard en direction de ses amies, Félice leur lança un : «Ah ce soir.... si je reviens vivante.» ce qui eu pour effet de redoublé les rires de ses amies. Puis arrivé dans la salle commune, elle y retrouva un Émilien tout souriant qui lui tendit le bras :

- Bonjour ma jolie ! En cette belle soirée, me permettras-tu de t'accompagner jusqu'à ta salle de retenue, et tenir ton gentil bras au chaud ?

- Émilien, soupira Félice avec un sourire. Sirius ne sera pas là

- Voyons ! Je ne fais ça que pour passer un peu plus de temps en ta compagnie... Au cas où je ne te reverrais plus après cette atroce retenue !

Félice s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'un grognement assourdissant se fit entendre à son oreille, entre elle et Émilien :

ROOOOAAAARR, s'écria le jeune homme, je suis un LOUP ! (NdLaumie : On dirait Ebi xD)

Félice sursauta puis se retourna brutalement pour faire face, sans surprise, à Ethan, un garçon Pouffsoufle de leur année qui vouait un culte sans borne aux loups... Haussant un sourcil Félice commenta :

- Tu sais Ethan, à force de crier au loup ainsi... tu vas finir par en croiser un !  
- J'y compte bien ! Je veux rencontrer mes frères de sang !

Et sur ces paroles, il retourna (à pas de loups) à sa table pour continuer ce qui semblait être un devoir de métamorphose. Toujours en compagnie d'Émilien, Félice sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea lentement vers le bureau de Rusard, accompagnée des ricanements de son ami.

- Émilien... tu devrais peut-être aviser Ethan que, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a trois poils au menton qu'il doit nécessairement s'identifier aux loups....

- C'est beaucoup trop amusant de le voir faire pour que je l'en informe. Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire si tu reviens vivante !

Son ami lui ébouriffa les cheveux, toujours tout sourire à l'idée que sa meilleure amie aille se faire tyranniser par Rusard. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, Émilien affichant toujours son air moqueur, au plus grand dam de Félice.

Deux étages plus bas, cinq couloirs plus loin et trois autres petits passages insécurisés, ils arrivèrent en face de la porte du bureau de Rusard où James l'attendait déjà. Celui-ci lança un regard étonné à Émilien avant que Félice ne lui explique la situation :

- Il est venu assister à mon trépas vois-tu... il ne croit pas que j'en sortirai vivante, comme la majorité de mes charmants amis ! Si j'ai de la chance, je ne devrais pas avoir plus de 4 jours de retenue de plus... mais vu l'humeur de Rusard ces derniers temps... je ne suis certaine de rien.

- J'imagine qu'on t'ajoute, logiquement, trois jours de retenue parce que tu as empiré l'état des retenues que tu avais, questionna James un sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut la phrase qui fit déborder le vase et Émilien s'esclaffa :

- Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer le nombre de retenue que Félice s'est fait greffer aus originales ! Elle empirait toujours tout !

- C'est pour ça aussi que je fais mon possible pour ne PAS avoir de retenue...

Félice fronça le nez. Elle donna un coup d'épaule à Émilien et le poussa dans le dos :

- Allez, laisse-moi commencer ma retenue, pour mieux la terminer, au lieu de raconter mes horribles histoires de retenues !

Un horrible sourire fendit le visage de son ami, ce que James ne manqua pas de remarquer. Le Gryffondor fit un petit signe à Émilien, lui faisant bien comprendre que la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient, Émilien devrait tout lui raconter. Ce à quoi le Pouffsoufle répondit en levant les pouces et en hochant la tête. Les yeux des deux garçons étaient maintenant emprunt d'une soudaine espièglerie commune au plus grand désarroi de Félice qui était leur principale cible...

Alors que James avait en tête de questionner Félice sur sa tenue des plus... habillées, la porte du local de Rusard s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le vieux concierge, un sourire sadique illuminant son visage. Les invitant à le suivre, il commençait déjà à grincer de joie à la seule idée de maltraiter des élèves. La jeune fille leva les yeux, limite apeurée, vers James. Celui-ci la regardait, toujours amusé de la voir emmitouflée dans toutes ses couches de vêtements, et lui fit une grimace à laquelle Félice répondit avec amusement. Aucun des deux élèves n'osait parler derrière le concierge qui gambadait avec joie vers leurs lieux de mort.

Cinq minutes passèrent, puis dix... Le soleil était maintenant couché depuis bien longtemps et la fraîcheur de la nuit transperçait les murs de leur douce école pour venir frigorifier ses occupants. Félice et James suivaient toujours le concierge qui n'avait pas encore perdu sa bonne humeur. Après finalement quinze minutes de marche, Rusard se retourna vers ses souffre-douleurs et leur fit un sourire édenté (ou pourri...) :

- Voici votre retenue, grinça-t-il en leur pointant l'une des tours. Je ne veux plus aucune trace de saleté dans cette satanée volière.

Toujours tout sourire, le concierge tendit les mains vers ses souffre-douleurs. Ceux-ci se regardèrent l'air de n'y comprendre rien avant que Rusard ne s'exclame :

- Vos baguettes ! Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser seuls à nettoyer avec vos baguettes en poche !

- Mais non ! Franchement je ne vous laisserai pas ma baguette ! S'il se passe quoi que ce soit durant la retenue, nous n'aurons aucun moyen pour nous aider !

- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Vos baguettes, MAINTENANT.

- Mais vous n'avez jamais fait ça ! Pourquoi maintenant …

- Il y a un début à tout. Vos baguettes où j'appelle vos directeurs de maison !

Sidérée, Félice tendit sa baguette et la déposa dans la paume de Rusard. A son côté elle vit James se tendre, la mâchoire serrée et lancer un regard meurtrier au concierge. Il tendit finalement le bras et y déposa à son tour sa baguette. Ceci fait, le concierge leur expliqua leur retenue à saveur moldue et les enferma dans la volière.

C'est donc quinze minutes plus tard que Félice et James pestaient contre le concierge et tous les hiboux et chouettes du monde. Genoux par terre, petite éponge en mains. Il faisait un froid de yéti dans la volière et pour une fois, Félice était fière d'elle. Peu importe ce que les autres avaient pu penser sur sa tenue exagérée, pour le moment c'était la meilleure idée que la jeune fille ait eu jusqu'à présent. Bien emmitouflée dans sa robe, sa cape d'hiver, son foulard, un énorme pull et ses moufles. La jeune fille avait chaud. Après finalement trente minutes de travail acharné, Félice se détendit et osa un coup d'œil vers son camarade. Celui-ci ne travaillait plus depuis un bon bout de temps, d'après la position un peu trop confortable qu'il avait adoptée et affichait un sourire cocasse en fixant Félice avec une tête qui disait « je sais que tu as plein de chose à me raconter ». Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme tenta de faire la conversation pour oublier le regard perçant que lui lançait son nouvel ami :

- Heu… James ? Tu n'as pas froid avec seulement ta cape ?

- Sort de réchauffement...

- Ah bien sûr… Je n'y avais pas pensé…

- Parfois je me demande si tu es une sorcière à 100%, mon petit Géranium.

Félice lui fit une grimace et s'apprêta à recommencer le nettoyage intensif du carrelage de la volière. Mais pour sa part, James avait une toute autre idée en tête. Le jeune Potter était assis bien confortablement contre un mur et souriait bêtement à la jeune fille. Si celle-ci n'avait pas été aussi concentrée à faire partir les petites crottes du plancher, elle aurait probablement pu voir venir les questions de son ami chevelu. Malheureusement, trop penchée sur son travail, elle ne put retarder l'instant fatidique où le jeune Potter décida que questionner Félice serait un passe temps beaucoup plus agréable que nettoyer la volière. Si la première question fut un choc pour Félice, les suivantes ne firent que l'abattre.

- Alors dis-moi ce que tu attends pour me poser tout plein de questions sur Remus ?

La jeune fille releva la tête plus vite qu'elle n'aurait dû et son cou fit un horrible bruit. N'en tenant pas compte, elle continua de dévisager James comme si celui-ci venait d'une autre planète. Les joues rosies par la gêne, elle se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles James... Pourquoi te poserais-je de telles questions ?

- Hmm … Pourquoi es-tu rouge et fuis-tu mon regard ?

- Je ne suis pas rouge ! S'écria Félice plus angoissée que jamais. J-je ne fuis même pas ton regard en plus !

Le carrelage n'avait jamais été aussi intéressant que durant les cinq dernières minutes. Félice frottait les tâches avec acharnement, espérant que James se décide enfin à la rejoindre à la tâche. Ce que le Gryffondor ne semblait pas prêt de faire.

- Remus... dit doucement James à côté de son oreille

L'effet fut immédiat, les mains de la jeune fille devinrent moites, les joues et les oreilles rouges et Félice réprima l'envie de se mettre en boule et de boucher ses oreilles. Comme tout moment gênant que l'on préfèrerait oublier... et où l'on espérait que son compagnon n'avait pas remarqué notre malaise, Félice eut le culot d'espérer que James n'avait rien vu. Seulement le Gryffondor ne le voyait pas sous cet angle et il avait l'intention de profiter de ce petit tête-à-tête pour tirer les verres du nez de son amie. Se relevant lentement, il vint se placer derrière la Pouffsoufle et souffla le nom de Remus une fois de plus. Si Félice avait eu le temps de se remettre des premières remarques, se faire souffler le nom de son homme idéal dans le dos ne l'aidait pas à ignorer son crétin d'ami :

- James ! Ça suffit ! J-je travaille toute seule, s'écria la jeune fille plus rouge que jamais.

S'emparant d'une éponge, elle la jeta à la figure de James qui la regardait toujours souriant.

- Cesses de me regarder ainsi et travail à ton tour !

- Pourquoi travailler... tu le fais si bien, et puis... nous devrons tout recommencer dans 5 minutes alors, pour ce que ça change ! Je préfère de loin te parler de Remus... je suis certain que tu as des tonnes de choses à me demander !

Il fallut moins de deux minutes pour que la jeune Pouffsoufle lâche éponge et serviette pour plaquer ses deux mains sur ses oreilles tout en criant à James :

- Non mais ça suffit !!

Pourtant son jeune ami ne semblait pas vouloir en finir là. Alors que Félice chantonnait toujours pour faire taire le Gryffondor, celui-ci ne cessait de faire, de plus en plus fort, des allusions plutôt déplacées sur tout ce qu'elle et Remus auraient pu faire en étant seuls, allusions qui auraient fait rougir la Pouffsouffle si elle avait prêté un peu plus d'attention aux paroles de James. « Tu devrais écouter ! James est vraiment imaginatif ! » Pendant que James continuait ses flots d'âneries, maintenant presque en chantant, un bruit lourd attira soudainement leur attention. La porte de la volière semblait prête à sortir de ses gonds. Inquiète, Félice s'approcha de la porte pour y déposer ses mains. Elle se pencha vers le trou de la serrure et y parla :

- Qui est là ??

La jeune femme entendit... son écho résonnait toujours dans la tour quand des rires retentirent de l'autre côté. Curieuse elle regarda dans la serrure pour y découvrir un œil gris et rieur de l'autre côté:

- AH TIENS, mais quelle surprise petit géranium ! Que fais-tu donc là ?

De l'autre côté de la porté, Félice ne savait pas quoi penser... une visite surprise des maraudeurs à une retenue ? La jeune Pouffsouffle devait l'avouer, cela n'annonçait rien de bon ! A entendre le ton de la voix de Sirius, et à voir le pétillement d'excitation dans ses yeux, la jeune femme était bien sceptique face à ce ce qui allait s'ensuivre. « Tu pourrais au moins faire plaisir à Sirius et faire comme si c'était un moment de rencontre par pur hasard ! »

- Ah ! Eh bien mon cher Sirius, je suis en ce moment en train de faire ma retenue, pendant que ton ami chevelu chante des âneries et me regarde travailler.

- Alors écarte toi, s'exclama Peter de l'autre côté de la porte

- Nous avons des comptes à régler avec ce dit chevelu ! Continua Sirius sur un ton chevaleresque

« Trois... deux... un... BAM » Félice s'était rapidement reculée, avait bouché ses oreilles et fermé les yeux, inquiète de leur moyen pour ouvrir la massive porte. Pourtant aucun bruit ne se fit entendre et lorsque la Poufsouffle ouvrit les yeux, Sirius tout souriant se tenait devant elle baguette en main :

- Cours de sortilège de première année : Alohomora...

Derrière Sirius se tenait maintenant Peter, James et un peu plus loin... Remus, qui semblait exaspéré par la situation. Détachant tant bien que mal son regard de Remus, Félice se concentra sur Sirius qui semblait ne pas en avoir fini avec elle. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, celui-ci regardait avec amusement James :

- Tu savais bien qu'on viendrait ! Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée travailler ?

- Même si j'avais essayé de lui dire elle ne m'aurait pas écouté... répondit James en haussant les épaules...

- et avec raison ! Lança Félice

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à placer une réplique qui se voulait cinglante « oui... qui se voulait parce que tu es incapable de faire ça... » Quelque chose attira son attention... La volière semblait soudainement particulièrement propre... trop propre pour le seul travail qu'avait accomplit Félice. « Ne me dis pas que.... »

- VOUS AVEZ NETTOYÉ AVEC VOS BAGUETTES !?

Félice était scandalisée. Non seulement elle avait eu une retenue, mais en plus elle n'avait rien fait dans sa retenue parce que des amis stupides venaient de tout faire à sa place ! « Non mais dis-moi, de quoi tu te plains là... » C'était vrai, Félice ne savait pas. Son visage rayonna de joie et elle s'étira pour prendre confortablement place par terre :

- GÉNIAL ! Maintenant ne reste plus qu'à attendre le retour de Rusard, leur dit-elle en jubilant, lassant sa bonne conscience de côté.

- Tu vois, Remus, dit Sirius en se retournant. Je t'avais dit que nous n'aurions aucune difficulté à aider Félice à s'adapter à notre mode de vie...

Remus secoua une fois de plus la tête, un sourire mystérieux illuminant son visage et il s'adressa à ses amis :

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. J'ai seulement dit qu'il aurait peut-être été mieux pour elle de ne pas faire votre connaissance... vous savez, pour son carnet scolaire...

- Remus, l'interrompit rapidement Félice. Je n'ai besoin de personne à part moi-même pour me nuire dans la vie, je te rassure !

Sur ces paroles, elle tapota la dernière feuille de géranium qui lui restait dans les cheveux et tous s'esclaffèrent. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Peter s'installa à quelque pas de Félice et sortit une tonne de biscuits pour rapidement en manger la moitié. James suivit le mouvement, ainsi que Sirius, et finalement Remus vint aussi s'installer contre le mur, à côté « comme par miracle ! Nous sommes chanceuse » de Félice qui prit une teinte rosée « n'oublie pas de respirer ! ».

Une heure de plaisanterie et de bavardage passa très rapidement lorsque Remus se tendit :

- Rusard doit revenir... nous ferions mieux de partir maintenant !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ''les veracrasses ça pue'', les trois maraudeurs avaient disparu, laissant James et Félice accotés au mur, affichant un faux air affligé face à Rusard qui franchit la porte quelques instants plus tard. L'horrible concierge fut sans voix. Il devint rouge « presque bleu tu veux dire ! » et James ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il s'approcha du concierge et saisit les deux baguettes qui se trouvaient dans ses mains. Le Gryffondor rendit celle de la Pouffsouffle et les deux se sauvèrent rapidement pour ne pas subir la colère du vieux cracmol.

La soirée s'était adoucie et pouvoir enfin marcher fit du bien à la jeune Pouffsouffle. James et elle marchaient miraculeusement silencieusement côte à côte. Puis lorsque le tournant décisif arriva, James se retourna vers sa petite protégée et lui sourit :

- Tu sais... je ne disais pas que des imbécillités pour t'embêter tout à l'heure, lui dit calmement James en la regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai bien vu comment tu rougissais lorsque Remus s'approchait de toi, d'ailleurs tout le monde l'a vu.

Les yeux de Félice prirent alors le double de leur grosseur et elle rougit de plus belle.... Les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge et la jeune fille se contenta de baisser la tête.

- Il n'y a pas de honte Félice, enchaîna James. Remus n'est seulement pas aussi... observateur que nous sur certains points, comme celui-ci... Mais il semble avoir lui aussi, peut-être inconsciemment, un certain intérêt pour toi... Je n'ai qu'un conseil, ne baisse pas les bras.

Félice hocha la tête en appui, puis le Gryffondor lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller quelque peu la Pouffsouffle. Ne préférant pas revenir sur le sujet glissant, Félice se contenta de lui répondre :

- AYE!!... La dernière fois j'ai perdu des feuilles lorsque tu m'as fait ça !!

Repoussant la main du jeune homme, elle sourit et annonça qu'elle partait dormir dès maintenant :

- On se revoit demain James !

- Oui, bonne nuit petit Géranium !

C'est tout sourire que nos deux compagnons se séparèrent pour se rendre à leurs dortoirs respectifs... La tête de Félice bouillonnait d'informations qu'elle ne savait gérer... Elle devrait avoir une conversation avec Émilien probablement... Mais pour le moment, la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était s'emmitoufler bien confortablement dans son lit jusqu'au lendemain matin. Car la fin de la semaine s'annonçait chargée en événements ! « Tu es certaine que nous allons réussir à nous endormir ? Tu vois, moi l'idée de voir Remus demain me... allons je ne peux pas dormir franchement !! Et si tu le frappes ou le fais tomber... ou encore que tu lui postillonnes dessus? » Grmf.... pas ce soir... pas ce soir …

Quelques minutes plus tard, Félice pénétrait dans son dortoir et se glissait sous ses couvertures pour se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée...

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE.... une DATE WOUHOU!! j'suis toute énervé déjà!! je vous ai réserver tout plein de surprise, des nouveaux personnages qui prendront un peu plus d'importance... d'autre qui nous quitterons... BREF! Joie tristesse rire amour!

J'espère que vous avez aimé!! À bientôt!

Votre dévoué moi-même


	8. flocon de neige sans nausée

WOW! Tout de même, ça fait quand même un petit moment que je n'avais pas posté hein ? J'espère que vous allez me pardonnez, que vous continuerez à me suivre quand même et ce même si je suis une pauvre fille qui ne poste pas souvent ses nouveaux chapitres !

Par contre, pour celui-ci j'ai une surprise pour vous. Un nouvel élément qui viendra tout chambouler ! Je ne le vous dirai pas maintenant (faut pas vendre ses propres punch quand même XD), mais j'espère que le déroulement va vous plaire ! Ce chapitre est un chapitre transitoire, donc laissez lui une chance de prouver que la suite sera palpitante ! (CAR ELLE LE SERA !) Pour le moment, j'espère ne décevoir personne et avoir vos commentaires sur cette toute nouvelle direction qui, ma foi, me plait bien à moi !

L'écriture me prenait beaucoup de temps parce que mon histoire n'avait, selon moi, pas une intrigue merveilleuse. Mais cette fic me tenant particulièrement à cœur, j'ai décidé, au lieu de l'abandonner, de simplement lui donner un nouveau souffle de vie ! BREF

UN GROS MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS ! J'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, frappez-moi et laissez-moi un message que je remédie à cet oubli !

Bientôt 100 reviews ! W00T W00T ! Qui sait, peut-être que la 100ième review aura... UNE SURPRISE DE SON CHOIX ! :D (Oui. Je suis motivée aujourd'hui !)

BON... maintenant que tout ce que j'avais à mettre au point avec vous est fait, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et j'espère qu'elle vous satisfaira !

(ps : un merci particulier à mon Ophélia qui me motive plus que jamais à écrire et à ma charmante Laumie qui continue encore et toujours à me corriger! MERCI!)

_ooo_

_Il y a de ces moments dans la vie où nous avons cette mauvaise impression que l'univers tout entier s'acharne contre nous, comme si le destin trouvait beaucoup plus intéressant d'y ajouter son petit grain de sel, comme si ma simple personnalité ne m'apportait pas assez de problème ! Enfin, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ma vie, jamais je n'ai eu une journée calme, sans le moindre intérêt où j'aurais enfin pu me poser et réfléchir un instant à ce qu'était ma drôle d'existence. Malheureusement pour moi, ma maladresse me poursuit et semble vouloir me poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de mon existence._

_Certain vous diront que je suis mignonne à m'empêtrer les pinceaux ainsi. Ne les croyez surtout pas ! Il n'y a rien de pire que de redouter chacune de vos actions. Simple exemple : Ce soir, vous ne le croirez peut-être pas, mais j'ai ce qui pourrait, extérieurement parlant, être un rendez-vous avec le Lupin qui fait battre mon cœur. Tout le monde comprend déjà mon angoisse, j'en suis certaine. Les mêmes points qui vous viennent en tête avant un rencart me viennent moi aussi à l'esprit : Serais-je assez intéressante, et si nous n'avons rien à nous dire, s'il ne vient pas, si je lui renverse mon verre de jus de citrouille sur le pantalon, qu'est-ce que je fais s'il trouve ça tellement nul qu'il invite ses amis... enfin, vous voyez le genre de questionnements ! Seulement, moi, je dois y ajouter un certain niveau de maladresse en plus du genre : et si je lui donne un coup de coude, si je lui postillonne dans le visage en voulant lui expliquer quelque chose de vraiment passionnant, si j'ai un morceau de brocolis entre les dents, si je le pousse malencontreusement dans le lac alors que je perds pied sur une roche... enfin vous voyez le genre ?_

_Pour une fois, j'aimerais simplement être moi, sans maladresse, mais fâcheusement, on m'a expliqué lorsque j'étais plus jeune, que si je n'étais pas aussi maladroite, je ne serais pas la personne que je suis aujourd'hui..._

_Foutaises ! Faites simplement en sorte que je ne le tue pas... par pitié !_

ooo

Ce matin-là, Félice bouillonnait d'excitation. En fait, non, c'était un bel euphémisme de dire qu'elle était excitée. En réalité, elle n'avait jamais été aussi stressée depuis la rentrée. Les BUSES, pfft, rien là ! Les ASPICS ? Tsss, les doigts dans le nez ! Mais Remus... c'était une toute autre histoire. Depuis le temps, elle aurait dû y être préparée ! Un jour ou l'autre, la jeune Pouffsoufle se serait inévitablement retrouvée en compagnie du jeune Gryffondor, pourtant cette pensée ne rassurait, pour le moment, aucunement la jeune fille. Elle était simplement réveillée, marchait machinalement vers les lieux où on la guidait et ruminait avec appréhension toutes les bêtises qu'elle ne devrait pas faire ce soir.

Nous étions vendredi, il était présentement douze heures et Félice se cachait désespérément du regard moqueur que lui lançaient ses deux amis. Le menton dans une main, fourchette dans l'autre, la jeune fille faisait furtivement glisser les quelques pâtes restant dans son assiette, espérant peut-être qu'elles se mangent toutes seules La journée avait, jusqu'à présent, passé à une vitesse alarmante toute en étant excessivement lente. Peut-être que commencer son vendredi par un cours de sortilège n'avait pas été la meilleure option de la Pouffsoufle qui, trop perdu dans ses pensées, avait plus d'une fois inter-changé les étapes du mouvement et des phrase des sorts. Le tout fini bien sur dans d'horribles explosions.

Globalement, ce que Félice pouvait en conclure était que, bizarrement, les entre-cours passaient très rapidement, mais les cours eux-mêmes étaient d'une longueur écœurante. Comment les professeurs pouvaient-ils sincèrement croire qu'ils avaient l'attention de tous leurs élèves durant un si long laps de temps ? C'était totalement impossible ! Seul l'un des jumeaux McHugues, Loïc le Serdaigle, semblait réellement suivre tout ce que le professeur Slughorn racontait. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ça, il était Serdaigle et probablement l'un des élèves les plus intelligents que Félice ait pu rencontrer à Poudlard !

La Pouffsoufle regardait donc avec stupéfaction Loïc s'activer devant ses chaudrons, laissant à peine le temps à son amie Vess de l'aider. Un peu plus loin, Félice sourit en voyant Émilien perdre patience à côté d'une Serdaigle particulièrement vantarde qui, visiblement, tentait d'impressionner le jeune homme.

La jeune fille faisait donc tomber négligemment des feuilles de dictames dans la potion sous les soupires de Graham, son partenaire de potions.

- « Par pitié, Félice ne met pas autant de feuilles de dictames dans la potion... »

Le jeune garçon empoigna délicatement les mains de la Poufsoufle pour retirer les feuilles de ses mains. Puis il aida Félice à croiser ses bras sur elle-même.

- « Je ne voudrais pas t'offenser, mais il semblerait que tu sois beaucoup plus... distraite que normalement... si on ne veut pas mourir dans une explosion, je préfèrerais terminer la potion sans ton aide... »

Le ton du jeune homme avait été doux et calme. Graham ne se fâchait jamais et la jeune fille comprenait très bien son point de vue. D'ailleurs, il était fort probable que la classe entière espérait le mouvement que le jeune garçon venait de faire. Félice prit donc son mal en patience, le cours était presque terminé et, lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, c'est sans hésitations qu'elle quitta rapidement la classe. Elle lança un dernier regard d'excuse à Graham, qui était beaucoup trop concentré pour le voir, et fit signe à ses amis qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard.

Pour le moment, la jeune fille n'avait qu'une idée en tête, et au grand étonnement de tous ce n'était pas de rejoindre Remus, non, Félice désirait rester seule quelque instant pour faire le point. Voulant être certaine de ne faire aucune erreur qu'elle pourrait regretter, elle se dirigea avec détermination vers le 7ième étage du château. Un peu de calme s'imposait et le 7ième était l'endroit parfait, l'aile sud de cet étage avait anciennement été des salles de classes, mais maintenant, seules les dépouilles de ses salles restaient. Poussiéreuses, sombres, l'endroit idéal pour penser calmement avec les fantômes des lieux.

La Poufsoufle jeta finalement son dévolu sur une des pièces et y entra en soupirant. La salle était bizarrement fraîche, comme si une fenêtre avait été laissé ouverte depuis bien longtemps et l'air hivernal s'y était engouffré, faisant frissonner la jeune femme. Dans un coin sombre de la salle, il semblait y avoir une fissure, laissant s'immiscer quelque flocon de neige aventureux.

Ce petit détail attira immédiatement l'attention de Félice. Laissant derrière elle la raison de sa venue, elle s'approcha de la fissure. Autour de celle-ci, il semblait y avoir une énergie qui attirait inévitablement la Pouffsoufle vers ce coin. Ignorant l'alarme qui raisonnait dans sa tête, la jeune femme s'approcha de plus en plus de cette fissure si intrigante. En tendant la main près de la brèche, quelques petits flocons virent se déposer sur ses doigts pour s'y laisser fondre paresseusement. C'est alors qu'elle comprit ce qui ne fonctionnait pas : à son souvenir, il ne neigeait pas aujourd'hui ! Félice releva si rapidement la tête pour confirmer son hypothèse qu'elle perdit pied, écrasant sa main sur la faille du mur pour y être soudainement... aspirée. Le regard de la jeune fille ne savait plus où se poser. Tout était blanc, puis noir. Elle tournoyait sur elle-même et une nausée la prit soudainement. Elle tentait de se stabiliser, essayant de s'agripper à quelque chose en vain. Alors qu'elle pensait avec ironie qu'elle allait rejeter tout ce qu'elle avait mangé dans la journée, elle tomba enfin sur un sol, froid et dur.

La Poufsouffle resta là, sans bouger quelques instants. Sa respiration était laborieuse, elle était encore étourdie et préférait garder les yeux fermés, incertaine de la réaction de son corps si elle les ouvrait. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade et la jeune femme tentait vainement de s'expliquer ce qui venait de se produire.

Reprenant calmement contenance, Félice commença par vérifier méthodiquement son corps. Elle se mit à bouger ses orteils, puis ses jambes, elle leva les bras, tâta son ventre, son visage et soupira. À première vue, elle avait encore toutes les parties de son corps et, puisqu'elle pouvait penser, elle jugea qu'elle avait encore toute sa tête... enfin, elle espérait !

Malgré le semblant de confort que lui procurait le plancher, le froid commençait lentement à s'insinuer dans son être et rapidement elle dut admettre qu'elle devait se lever pour affronter la bêtise qu'elle avait faite. C'est donc un œil à la fois qu'elle prit conscience de sa situation. À première vue, le plafond lui semblait fort commun. Félice aurait même été prête à parier que c'était le même plafond vieux et poussiéreux de la salle qu'elle avait « supposément » quittée. Tournant doucement la tête, elle se félicita d'avoir gardé son repas, mais aussi son sens de l'orientation et de l'observation !

La jeune Poufsouffle finit par se redresser complètement et se gratta la tête. Toute cette mésaventure pour rien ? Son inquiétude, ses nausées, cette peur qui lui agrippait les tripes, la peur d'avoir encore une fois tout gâché. Tout ça pour rien ! Elle était assise au même endroit, elle était dans la même pièce et rien ne semblait être différent. Jugeant qu'elle avait assez perdu de temps, elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Lupin. Son cœur fit un bond, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre... puis la fixa un peu plus pour finalement prendre conscience qu'elle ne fonctionnait plus, figée à jamais à quinze heures quarante-neuf minutes.

Préférant ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps, elle empoigna la bandoulière de son vieux sac en cuir et s'élança dans le couloir. Les pans de sa robe volaient derrière elles et ses cheveux devenaient de plus en plus ébouriffés. Dehors, le soleil commençait lentement à se coucher... il devait être plus de seize heures maintenant. Remus et elle s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour seize heures ! Elle espérait que le jeune Gryffondor ait la patience et l'idée de l'attendre un peu plus longtemps.

Après dix minutes de course, c'est une Félice épuisér qui arriva dans le Hall de l'école, vide. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge... seize heures dix-neuf...

Le jeune Gryffondor marchait calmement vers le grand hall. Connaissant Félice, Remus se doutait fortement que la jeune fille serait en retard. Il prit donc tout son temps pour arriver à destination, empruntant les plus longs couloirs, les plus grands détours. Bien sûr, il ne serait pas Remus s'il n'était pas arrivé en avance malgré tout. C'est donc dans les environs de quinze heures cinquante-quatre que le Gryffondor se laissa tombé dans les escaliers du hall. Maintenant il n'y avait malheureusement plus grand chose à faire, il lui faudrait attendre l'arrivée de la Poufsouffle. Il vérifia pour la énième fois s'il avait les notes qu'il avait promises à Félice et, ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire, finit simplement par reposer sa tête sur le mur, fermant les yeux et attendant patiemment.

Tandis que les minutes filaient, Remus commençait lentement à douter de l'arrivée de Félice. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la grande horloge qui affichait maintenant seize heures dix-neuf. Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent et il se leva tristement, prenant le chemin de la tour des Gryffondors. Il était pourtant si sûr qu'elle viendrait...

Remus n'était jamais en retard. C'était un fait, un fait universel ! Félice avait tout gâché finalement, alors qu'elle croyait bien s'en tirer, elle avait complètement loupé son rendez-vous avec l'homme ! Son homme aux beaux yeux, à la douce voix chaude et rauque, et aux mains sublimes ! Elle avait définitivement tout foutu en l'air !

L'air triste, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et attendit quelque minutes, au fond d'elle, Félice savait pertinemment que Remus ne reviendrait pas, s'il n'était pas resté c'est qu'il avait jugé avoir attendu suffisamment longtemps. Pourtant, elle avait cette drôle d'impression, celle inexplicable, que quelque chose n'était pas tout à fait normal, que tout n'était finalement pas de sa faute et qu'une chose hors de contrôle avait chamboulé ses plans !

Enfin, la Poufsouffle pouvait bien continuer à se consoler ainsi, un jour ou l'autre elle devrait rentrer à son dortoir et, finalement pour abréger sa souffrance, « Enfin, t'exagères pas un peu là ? », elle décida de se lever. Elle prit son sac, le plaça confortablement sur son épaule et entama son chemin vers la salle commune des blaireaux. Étrangement, elle ne croisa pas âme qui vive jusqu'au moment d'arriver face à face avec Rusard. Le concierge semblait encore plus crasseux que d'habitude et Félice eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant. Déjà prête à prendre ses jambes à son coup, Rusard l'en empêcha de justesse en l'agrippant par le bras.

- «Eh ! Mais je n'ai rien fait encore ! »

Elle n'en revenait pas ! Pourquoi l'agrippait-il ainsi sans ménagement ? Pourquoi était-il aussi laid ? « Enfin... Félice, ce n'est pas une question qui se pose ! » … Non, mais il était étrangement plus laid que la normale. Rusard n'avait certes jamais été un modèle de beauté, pourtant lorsqu'elle le regardait, la jeune fille ne pouvait que discerner des rides, de plus en plus marquée. À son souvenir, plutôt récent puisqu'elle l'avait vu la veille, il n'avait pas autant de rides, ni autant de cheveux blancs et il sentait nettement moins fort la litière pour chat !

Marchant d'un pas rapide et aléatoire, la jeune femme suivait tant bien que mal le concierge qui lui tenait toujours le bras, bras qu'il ne semblait prêt à abandonner sous aucun prétexte, vu la force qu'il mettait pour le garder fermement entre ses doigts. C'est finalement après quelques minutes de marche, qui parurent une éternité pour Félice, que Rusard s'arrêta devant la gargouille.

- « Mais enfin, Mr. Rusard ! »

La Poufsouffle était à court de mots. Pourquoi diantre l'envoyer chez le directeur ? Les rares fois qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, quelqu'un d'autre jugeait qu'elle méritait de voir le directeur ? C'était complètement insensé ! Et ce stupide Rusard qui se contentait de la regarder avec un sourire édenté sans rien dire, ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver, si elle avait pu, si elle avait été un peu plus courageuse ou si elle avait eu un peu plus de répartie, elle lui aurait dit ses quatre vérités ! Mais elle n'était ni Gryffondor, ni Serdaigle, elle se contenta donc de grommeler dans son coin en fulminant mentalement, imaginant toute les manières possible pour châtier Rusard. « Qui aime bien châtie bien ?... Ou pas. »

Le vieux concierge consentit enfin à relâcher sa poigne du bras de Félice lorsqu'il fut le moment de monter dans les escaliers. La gargouille avait lentement tourné sur elle-même pour laisser apparaître des escaliers étroits, ne permettant pas à deux personnes d'y passer côte à côte. D'une galanterie feinte, Rusard enjoignit sa captive à monter la première.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du bureau du directeur, Rusard semblait être sur le point de sautiller d'excitation, ses yeux pétillaient et il regardait la pauvre Félice avec un air suffisant, ce qui étonna sur le coup la Poufsoufle. Le concierge tendit le bras vers la porte, mais avant même qu'il n'y touche, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le vieux Directeur qui hocha simplement la tête :

- « Merci Argus, vous pouvez attendre ici, je dois m'entretenir seul à seul avec Miss Burn. »

Visiblement peu enchanté par la tournure des évènements, Rusard tenta de protester, mais le directeur coupa court en le regardant au dessus de ses lunettes:

- « J'aurai ensuite, bien entendu, à m'entretenir avec vous... »

Dumbledore s'écarta de la porte, laissant un passage à la jeune fille pour finalement fermer la porte derrière elle. Intimidée, Félice fila s'assoir à un siège, face au bureau, mains sur les genoux, joues rosies par la gêne. Dans le pauvre cerveau de la Poufsoufle, c'était l'incompréhension totale... Elle était certaine de n'avoir rien fait de mal... Certes, des bêtises elle en faisait constamment, mais de là à devoir rencontrer le directeur ?

Alors que Félice, bien trop occupée à se morfondre à la recherche de son erreur, s'arrachait pratiquement les lèvres à force de les mordiller, le directeur s'installa calmement en face d'elle, croisa les doigt sur son bureau et sourit de son sourire mystérieux :

- « Alors Miss Burn, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vue... »

Félice releva la tête, interdite :

- « Pardon Professeur ? C'est simplement que, certes nous ne nous voyons jamais... mais je ne comprends pas la raison de ma présence dans votre bureau ce soir. Non pas que je ne vous apprécie pas ! Mais... »

Félice ne prit pas la peine de terminer sa phrase, osant à peine lever les yeux, elle attendit que Dumbledore enchaîne.

- « En quelle année sommes-nous miss Burn ? Demanda le vieux Directeur toujours calme.

- Euh, 1977 Monsieur, pourquoi cette question ?

- Je crois que nous devons avoir une petite conversation.

- Sur l'année ? »

Félice lança un regard étonné au Directeur, elle n'avait jamais réellement écouté les racontars au sujet de la folie de leur directeur, mais aujourd'hui elle regrettait partiellement de ne pas l'avoir fait. Dumbledore ne semblait définitivement pas avoir toute sa tête... Pourtant le vieil homme se mit à rire calmement et hocha la tête :

- « C'est presque cela miss Burn.

- Je ne suis pas certaine de bien comprendre Professeur...

- C'est fort simple, nous aurons effectivement une conversation sur l'année, puisque malheureusement pour vous, nous ne sommes présentement plus en 1977, mais plutôt le 14 novembre 1993. »

La tête que fit la Poufsouffle à ce moment-là dut valoir beaucoup puisque Dumbledore sourit aimablement à Félice, lui laissant le temps d'analysé l'étendu de sa phrase. Pourtant dans le cerveau de Félice, rien ne concordait ! Il y a à peine une heure, elle sortait de son cours de potion pour aller marcher... A quel diable de moment avait-elle pu soudainement décider de changer d'époque ? C'était tout simplement impossible... Le directeur avait perdu la tête. « Le directeur qui te regarde présentement et qui attend une réaction de ta part... » Certes... elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour afficher un air calme et répondre au directeur :

- « Enfin, Professeur, je me serais sûrement rendu compte si j'avais... traversé une quelconque faille temporel ou je ne sais quoi! Je viens tout juste de sortir de mon cours de potion... Ça n'a aucun sens !  
- Et pourtant, je vous assure Mademoiselle que j'ai toujours toute ma tête et que le calendrier derrière mon bureau prouve que nous sommes bel et bien en 1993.

« Pertinent quand même ton manque de réponse ! » … Pfft ! C'était n'importe quoi ! Si elle était en 1993, elle serait beaucoup plus vieille... elle aurait des souvenirs des dernières années ou même du changement d'époque ! « Sauf si effectivement tu es passée par une quelconque faille... »

- « Vous savez ce qui m'a menée ici ? » demanda-t'elle but en blanc

Le directeur secoua la tête et sembla désolé :

- « Non, malheureusement je n'ai que quelques soupçons, mais rien de vraisemblable ! Je ne pourrais vous expliquer la raison de votre présence ici. Certes j'ai quelques hypothèses, mais je ne crois pas qu'il serait sage de vous les partager maintenant.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Simplement parce qu'elles sont si abstraites qu'elles ne vous aideraient nullement à dormir. »

Le cerveau de Félice bouillonnait, officiellement elle ne comprenait toujours pas. « Mais pour le moment, écoutons ce que Dumbledore a à nous dire, nous paniquerons plus tard. » Judicieux !

- « Je sais que cela peut vous paraître difficile à concevoir, mais pour le moment il en sera ainsi, vous poursuivrez vos études dans cette époque, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un moyen de vous renvoyer en 1977. Pour le moment, ce que vous devez savoir c'est que vous arrivez dans une période trouble et que personne, et j'ai bien dit personne, ne doit être mis au courant de votre année d'origine. Pour cette raison, nous devrons changer quelques traits de votre apparence, ainsi que votre voix... »

Si jusqu'à présent, Félice comprenait plus ou moins les mises en gardes de Dumbledore, son changement d'apparence lui apparaissait comme... absurde :

- « Mais il n'y a plus personne pour me reconnaître monsieur !

- Détrompez-vous, beaucoup de vos professeurs sont toujours ici et certain de vos camarades sont maintenant professeurs à Poudlard. Il serait dangereux pour vous, mais aussi pour leur santé mentale de revoir une jeune fille avec qui ils étudiaient il y a 16 ans ! Maintenant, si vous le permettez nous allons procéder à la transformation... »

Le directeur se leva calmement, enjoignant Félice à le suivre, pour se placer devant un grand miroir. La jeune fille châtaine aux longs cheveux emmêlés se regarda donc une dernière fois avant de lever son regard vers le directeur :

- « Ai-je au moins le choix de mon apparence professeur, demanda t'elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

- Certes ! Auriez-vous des préférences ?

- En fait, s'il vous était possible de me laisser ma grandeur et la couleur de mes yeux... Voyez-vous, je me plais bien finalement à être petite... et imaginez la catastrophe si je devais devenir grande, avec mes deux pied gauches ! »

Dumbledore sourit et acquiesça. « J'espère bien qu'il accepte ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une très grande demande ! » Il se mit à marmonner une incantation qui semblait particulièrement complexe. La Poufsouffle l'observait, franchement impressionnée et lorsque Félice décida enfin à se regarder dans le miroir ce qu'elle vit la fit sursauter. Ses cheveux étaient devenus bouclés et plus courts, lui arrivant aux épaules d'un brun chocolat « particulièrement appétissant ! » Son visage se fit un peu plus fin, son nez s'allongea un peu et s'affina lui aussi. Sa bouche s'élargit et ses lèvres devinrent plus pleines. Puis la forme de ses yeux changea, devenant un peu plus grands, comme des yeux de biche. Bref finalement Félice ne se reconnaissait plus du tout! Elle avait perdu ses cheveux indisciplinés et ses petits yeux rieurs.

- « Professeur, j'espère que ses cheveux se peignent par eux-mêmes... sinon je finirai avec un nid de chouette sur la tête ! »

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit et invita Félice à revenir se rassoir:

- « Maintenant, nous devons vous trouver une histoire convaincante ainsi qu'un nom.

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement dire que j'ai fait mes études à Beauxbâtons, que ma mère voulait que je suive la tradition, mais que le travail obligeant, mes parents ont dû déménager soudainement en Écosse et que j'ai dû les suivre ? Pour éviter les questions indiscrètes je n'aurai qu'a dire que mon père est moldu et que son travail est complexe, répondit la jeune Poufsouffle. Et puis je n'ai pas à répondre aux questions de tout le monde Monsieur !

- Hmm, oui, il vous faudra bien peser vos mots, faites attention à toujours dire la même histoire. Pour votre nom, vous serez Eilis Jane Oldford. Je ne vous répartirai pas une nouvelle fois, vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir... Un elfe apportera vos futurs bagages.

- Mes futurs bagages ?

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas arriver ici sans vêtements ni objets personnels ? »

Félice hocha la tête et fit un sourire d'excuse. Avant qu'elle ne le quitte, Dumbledore la retint une dernière fois :

- « Miss Oldford » il sourit. « Il est possible que vous fassiez des découvertes troublantes cette année. Je vous demande de garder votre sang froid et d'être forte. S'il y a un problème, ma porte vous sera ouverte. »

Il regarda la jeune fille au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses yeux se voilèrent l'espace d'un instant pour redevenir pétillants d'intelligence et de savoir.

- « Votre mot de passe est Amortencia... Maintenant, bonne soirée Miss Oldford, vous n'aurez qu'à vous présenter au Professeur Chourave demain matin pour aller récupérer votre horaire. J'imagine que vous garderez les mêmes options ?

- Oui bien sûr professeur, hum... Bonne nuit. »

Puis sans autre mot, Félice sortit du bureau directorial. Pour le moment, la jeune fille ne savait pas exactement si elle devait être excitée par cette nouvelle aventure ou simplement totalement pétrifiée de peur à l'idée qu'elle allait se promener dans le futur... Peut-être allait-elle croiser ses enfants ? Ou ceux de Vess... Peut-être allait-elle tomber nez à nez avec un mini James Potter ou mieux... la version miniature de Remus. Pourtant à cette pensée, le cœur de Félice se serra, une version miniature de Remus impliquerait beaucoup... « Allons ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? Un mélodrame ! Sans moi ! »

ooo

VOILÀ ! C'était ma surprise ! :D Je vous rassure tout de suite que ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de faille temporelle... C'est disons, beaucoup plus poussé que ça ne l'est expliqué, mais je ne dois tout de même pas tout dévoiler dans ce chapitre, surtout que ça m'enlève mon fameux punch de fin de fic !

Car oui, la fin est déjà toute imaginée ! Bonne nouvelle non ?

BREF ! Vos commentaires sont toujours appréciés et attendus avec impatience !

Un gros bécot à tous !


	9. Ce que cheveux dit

Si vous pouviez entendre le bruit de mon cœur qui se fracasse contre le sol, vous en auriez les oreilles attristé. J'ai été... désagréablement surprise par le manque de review... MAIS BON. Ne vous en tenant pas rigueur, j'ai quand même décidé de poster la suite et une suite posté aussi rapidement les amis mérite des applaudissements ! (Quand même un chapitre par 2 semaines au lieux de 1 chapitre par année... c'est une grosse marge!)

Un gros merci particulier à mes trois revieweuses (Laumie, Ophélia et Saut de l'Ange), sans qui je n'aurais propablement pas écrit la suite, trop désespéré par le manque de commentaire positif... Merci aussi au quelque ajout de FAV que j'ai eu, c'est apprécié :) Et bien sur, un bravo a Saut de l'Ange qui a eu droit à un OS de son choix pour avoir été la 100e review! (OS qui est en cours de développement mental encore)

J'espère cette fois-ci avoir plus de chance, ce chapitre est encore une fois transitoire, il marque son installation ans un futur confort... MAIS bientôt arrive les moments cocasses que vous attendez tous!

Sur ce, je m'essaye encore, sans grand espoir, a attendre de vos nouvelles avec impatience!

Prenez maintenant plaisir à lire la suite! 3

Votre dévoué moi-même

ooo

La jeune fille s'empressa de rejoindre sa salle commune, profitant du fait que tout le monde était probablement dans la Grande Salle. Félice jugea préférable de ne pas s'y rendre alors que le repas du soir était commencé depuis un bon moment déjà. Pourtant elle savait bien que tôt ou tard, « préférablement plus tard que tôt », elle allait devoir expliquer sa soudaine présence dans la salle des Poufsouffles à ses nouvelles compagnes de chambre. Le cœur gros, elle marchait lentement et tête baissée, laissant ses pensées vagabonder sur ses amis. Quand allait-elle revoir son cher Émilien ? Comment allait-elle simplement survivre dans cette époque sans son appui qui l'avait toujours suivi jusqu'à présent. « Vraiment... le mélodrame encore, n'exagère pas ! » Oui, bon, ce n'était pas la fin du monde ! Elle allait finir par s'adapter, probablement qu'elle se ferait une amie... Quoique se faire une amie alors qu'on arrive en plein milieu de la sixième année devait être complexe.

La Poufsouffle secoua la tête et bifurqua dans un couloir. Finalement, elle ne se rendrait peut-être pas directement dans sa salle commune, un tour aux cuisines était une bien meilleure idée ! Certes, en tant que nouvelle, elle ne devait pas connaître l'existence de cette salle, mais si elle se faisait prendre, elle pouvait simplement miser sur le fait qu'elle était nouvelle et qu'elle s'était égarée ! « Finalement plutôt pratique cette couverture ! » Ouais, plutôt !

Félice se décida finalement à lever la tête pour voir où elle allait, se demandant si en 16 ans il y avait eu beaucoup de changement dans ce vieux château. À première vue non, tout semblait inexplicablement pareil. « En même temps, comment un château pourrait-il tant changer... et puis pourquoi tu penses à ça ? Tu ne t'étais jamais intéressée à l'architecture avant aujourd'hui. » Oui bon, il y avait un début à tout, et Félice cherchait en fait les similitudes entre ces deux époques simplement pour se rassurer... « Bien sûr... »

Elle secoua la tête une seconde fois, ce soir elle préférait simplement ne pas réfléchir, ni se prendre la tête avec cette petite voix...

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, le brouhaha incessant des petits elfes l'apaisa. Non, finalement rien n'avait changé. Elle trouvait encore son réconfort dans cette vaste salle chaude et accueillante. Félice fit quelques pas dans la direction d'un petit elfe et se pencha vers lui. Celui-ci surpris sursauta et s'inclina respectueusement vers l'élève :

- « Veuillez pardonner Tomzy, mademoiselle. Tomzy ne vous avait pas vue entrer. »

Félice, toujours au niveau de l'elfe, lui sourit gentiment :

- « Alors, Tomzy, j'aimerais avoir une part de gâteau au fromage ainsi qu'une tasse de thé noir si possible. »

Elle sourit une fois de plus avec sa nouvelle grande bouche et indiqua à l'elfe qu'elle l'attendrait à la petite table au fond de la cuisine. Sans attendre que Félice ne se relève, Tomzy s'inclina et se retourna pour aller chercher ce dont la Poufsouffle avait besoin pour son plus grand plaisir. Sagement et prenant bien garde à n'écraser personne, elle rejoignit la table et attendit patiemment, se félicitant mentalement de n'avoir fait aucune bêtise encore. « Peut-être que finalement tu n'as pas toute ta tête, et qu'il te manque la partie de ton cerveau qui te rend maladroite ? » … « Ben quoi ? » Non peut-être pas, elle avait simplement eu la chance de ne croiser personne et surtout de n'avoir aucune objet dangereux à portée de pied. Et puis, le fait de changer d'époque n'était pas assez une bêtise ?

Pendant qu'elle continuait à converser intérieurement, Tomzy arriva devant elle et s'inclina une nouvelle fois :

- « Pardonnez du temps mademoiselle, les amis de Tomzy et Tomzy sont débordés par le repas de la Grande Salle, mais Tomzy vous apporte finalement ce que mademoiselle a demandé. »

Puis il déposa le thé et la pointe de gâteau sur la petite table pour s'incliner respectueusement devant Félice et retourner à ses activités. À ce moment-là, la jeune fille eu quelques remords : déranger les pauvres elfes alors qu'ils étaient débordé avec le repas... repas qui devait très certainement être succulent ! La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à son gâteau et sourit : repas de la Grande Salle succulent ou pas, rien ne battait les gâteaux au fromage des elfes de Poudlard et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'elle engouffra deux énormes bouchées.

Rassasiée et plus calme qu'elle ne l'était à son arrivée, Félice jugea que passer deux heures dans les cuisines commençait à devenir abusif. Elle se convainquit finalement de se lever pour quitter la chaude salle afin, cette fois-ci, de réellement rejoindre son dortoir. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que les élèves ne soient pas étonnés par son arrivée.

La jeune fille s'était rendue sans problèmes à sa salle commune, ce qui, bien sûr, l'avait étonnée. Ce fut le moment d'entrer dans la salle commune qui compliqua la situation. Malheureusement pour elle, la Poufsouffle avait complètement oublié de demander à quel étage se trouvait les quartiers des sixièmes années. C'est donc en soupirant qu'elle se mise à ouvrir chaque porte de chaque dortoir... ce qui ne plut visiblement pas beaucoup aux quelques occupants déjà installés. En moins de cinq minutes, la pauvre Félice était encadrée par deux grands gaillards la regardant sévèrement. Franchement inconfortable dans cette position de faiblesse, seule contre tous, Félice fit un sourire d'excuse et s'apprêta à expliquer sa présence dans leur salle commune. Mais une fille visiblement plus jeune qu'elle la coupa court et s'adressa aux autres étudiants apeurés :

- « Et si c'était Black ? »

- « Wadley, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Si ça avait été elle...euh...lui, il nous aurait déjà tués ! » Répondit une autre jeune fille.

- « Et puis il n'aurait certainement pas pris la tête d'une inconnue... » Répondit calmement l'un des deux garçons qui l'encadraient. Le garçon le plus grand et le plus frisé que Félice ait pu voir dans sa vie en fait.

Félice leva la tête, pour mieux l'observer et lui fit un sourire d'excuse, s'apprêtant une fois de plus à expliquer la situation, mais une fois encore la susnommée Wadley renchérit :

- « Et alors, on ne la connaît pas. Si ça se trouve, Black a des acolytes qui veulent notre mort ! »

Cette fois-ci, Félice était réellement perdue... De quel Black parlaient-ils tous de toute façon ? Elle n'avait tout de même pas une tête de tueuse ! Et puis, depuis quand les Poufsouffles étaient aussi... réticents à accueillir les nouveaux et aussi... paranoïaques ? Qu'était-il arrivé ?

- « Wadley, je t'en prie, remonte dans ton dortoir si c'est pour nous faire part de ce genre de commentaires... »

Encore une fois, c'était le grand frisé qui avait parlé « et que Merlin le bénisse ! », mais pourtant il ne semblait pas prêt à la laisser s'expliquer, elle aussi... Diable ! « C'est le moment de prendre ta place ! » Oui, le moment ou jamais. Elle se racla la gorge une fois, battant des cils et sourit timidement, les joues rosies, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, ayant maintenant toute l'attention sur elle, Wadley «On ne l'aime pas elle !» s'écria :

- « Empêchez-la de parler ! Nom d'un hyppogriffe, si ça se trouve elle fait de la magie sans baguette !»

- « Si ça se trouve, elle fait des sortilèges informulés, Wadley, maintenant assieds-toi.»

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de grand gaillard numéro deux de répondre à l'hystérique. A force d'entendre crier Wadley, toute la maison des Poufsouffles s'était maintenant retrouvée dans la salle commune, intriguée par la nouvelle arrivée. Finalement, contre toute attente, grand gaillard numéro un «le frisé» s'écarta et lui tendit la main :

- Shareman, Malcolm... enfin, je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles Malcolm, Shareman... disons qu'il est réservé au professeur McGonagal l!»

Puis il lui fit un grand sourire éblouissant et prit lui-même la main de Félice pour la serrer, voyant que celle-ci ne semblait pas réagir. Revenant finalement à elle-même «et ayant récupéré la vision...», Félice lui sourit timidement, jetant des regards inquiets à la dite Wadley qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes au moindre mouvement de Félice :

- « T'inquiète, elle va se calmer. Finalement, pourrions-nous savoir à qui nous avons l'honneur ?»

Contre toute attente, le grand gaillard «Malcolm» semblait fort sympathique et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la Poufsouffle se détendit soudainement, levant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux du garçon :

- « Oui, bien sûr... j'aurais aimé le faire avant d'ailleurs !»

La voix qui sortit de sa bouche lui rappela qu'elle n'était plus Félice. Sa voix était plus basse et plus douce que sa voix originale, nettement plus agréable à l'oreille selon elle. «Maintenant présente-toi poliment. Eilis... tu es Eilis...» Vrai...

- « Enchantée, je suis Eilis Jane Oldford, j'ai été transférée il y a quelques heures...»

Sa brève présentation ne fut pas accueillie comme elle l'avait espéré. Tout le monde fit plus ou moins une moue de déception et lentement, chaque élève retourna à ses activités, précédemment interrompues par sa mystérieuse arrivée. Étonnée, les bras ballants, la Poufsouffle regarda les gens s'éloigner d'elle sans même lui adresser un bref regard... Ou si regard il y avait, il restait méfiant et distant... Décidément les Poufsouffles n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient !

Un raclement de gorge à ses côtés lui rappela qu'étonnamment, grand gaillard numéro deux et … « Malcolm » Malcom, étaient, eux, toujours à ses côtés. Ils lui sourirent bêtement, haussant les épaules en signe d'impuissance puis, avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, retournèrent à leur tour prendre place au fond de la salle pour continuer ce qui semblait être des millions de travaux.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un calme tout à fait relatif. Si l'on prenait en considération que, gênée par les regards méfiants des étudiants de sa maison, la jeune Burn s'était retrouvée dans son dortoir très tôt. Malheureusement, une fois installée, elle fut cette fois-ci épiée par les regards conspirateurs de ses camarades de chambre. Celles-ci ne semblait visiblement pas apprécier la présence d'une nouvelle inconnue dans leur environnement et chuchotait à voix basse, les sourcils froncés. Décidément, il valait peut-être mieux se faire petite.

Bien sûr, elle avait tenté une approche vers les trois filles penchées l'une vers l'autre, voulant casser la glace et cesser de se faire observer comme une meurtrière... Mais chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté de prendre la parole, les mots étaient simplement restés coincé dans sa gorge... « Dis surtout que vu le regard de l'une des trois filles, tu n'as jamais osé les déranger vraiment... » Aussi... A peine arrivée, elle n'avait certainement pas l'intention de se faire des ennemies !

Forcée par la tournure des évènements, Félice se vit dans l'obligation de se coucher tôt. Son instinct lui soufflant de peut-être protéger sa couche pour la nuit, elle prit donc la peine d'insonoriser son lit et de le fournir d'un simple sort de protection... Histoire de savoir s'il adviendrait que l'une des filles tente de lui lancer un sortilège à ses dépends. « Une femme avertie en vaut deux ! » La Poufsouffle se changea, et se glissa dans ses couvertures, prenant bien soin de fermer ses rideaux pour se sauver des regards perçants des trois filles. Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, l'insouciance de Félice la quitta pour laisser place à la tourmente et l'inquiétude. Cette nuit là, elle dormit mal et fit des rêves particulièrement stupides et démunis de sens où elle se retrouvait à étudier avec des dinosaures...

Le lendemain matin, c'est donc une Félice plus que vaporeuse qui s'extirpa de son lit. Les pieds lourds, les cils emmêlés l'empêchant de voir correctement, la jeune fille se dirigea à tâtons jusqu'à la douche, s'étonnant de ne pas s'être pris les pieds dans les affaires de Vess... « Tu ne peux pas te prendre les pieds dans ses choses... elle n'est même pas là ! »

L'effet de cette pensée fut comme une douche froide dans le cerveau de Félice... Vraiment comment avait-elle pu oublier un détail aussi énorme ? Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu et démotivée, elle entra dans la douche.

Une fois bien lavée et toujours pas réveillée, Burn retourna s'habiller dans son dortoir. Il était encore tôt et pourtant les filles de sa chambre étaient déjà parties, mais Félice se doutait bien qu'elles ne voulaient simplement pas rester trop près de la nouvelle inconnue. Elle ajusta sa jupe et se regarda dans la glace. Comme par magie, ses cheveux bouclés avaient... bouclé parfaitement ! « Dis-donc, c'est qu'il a mis le paquet le petit Dumby ! » Ouais, et que Merlin le bénisse car Félice n'aurait pas aimé ressembler à un épouvantail pour sa première journée de cours.

Alors qu'elle entamait sa sortie de la salle commune avec ses deux pieds gauches, deux mains mains gauches et surtout, son absence de cerveau matinale, un garçon passa à ses côtés, l'arrêtant et lui faisant face avec un étrange sourire charmeur :

- « Eh la nouvelle », nouveau sourire charmeur et yeux ma fois Ô combien séducteurs, « je crois que tu as oublié ton sac... »

Le beau Poufsouffle lui pointa son sac qu'elle avait laissé derrière et se retourna avec un dernier sourire. Le cerveau de Félice étant à ce moment-là toujours absent, elle n'eut aucun mal à cacher sa gêne. Elle repartit donc dans la salle commune pour récupérer son sac et reprendre son chemin vers la grande salle.

Bien sûr, si en chemin elle avait été un peu plus attentive et surtout, un peu moins endormie, elle aurait probablement vu les regards haineux que lui avait lancés deux des trois filles de son dortoir. Elle aurait aussi probablement remarqué que celles-ci semblaient comploter dans son dos. Pourtant fidèle à elle-même, Félice ne vit rien et ne comprit ce qu'il se passait que lorsque l'une d'entre elles, gloussant comme une dinde, lui fonça dedans de plein fouet, laissant la pauvre jeune fille s'écraser sans ménagement contre quelque chose de grand, de dur et surtout de grognon, vu le son qui en sortit.

Félice se retrouva donc par terre, les yeux fermés et tout ce qu'elle avait dans ses bras et dans son sac éparpillé autour d'elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne fut pas la cause de sa maladresse. « Grande première, mais pour le moment, ça ne t'aide pas. Ouvre les yeux et réagis. » Un peu plus réveillée maintenant, elle ouvrit les yeux pour croiser un regard noir et dur. Surprise, elle se releva rapidement en s'excusant.

Autour d'elle, tout semblait avoir été arrêté. À quelques pas de la Grande Salle, tous les étudiants qui s'apprêtaient à prendre leur petit déjeuner, dévisageaient la nouvelle comme si elle avait commis la plus grande abomination du monde. Certains la regardaient, le regard compatissant, mais la plupart semblaient terrifiés par ce qui allait suivre. Félice grogna et releva la tête pour s'excuser en bonne et due forme, mais ce qu'elle vit la frappa de plein fouet.

Devant elle se tenait Severus Rogue. Les grands yeux ronds avec une expression de carpe que Félice arborait n'arrangèrent probablement rien à la réaction de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, puisqu'il la regarda avec tant de dédain que la jeune fille faillit fondre sur place. Si Severus, dans sa jeunesse, n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'amical et de doux, le Severus de maintenant n'avait plus aucune parcelle de vie. Il était sec, froid et son regard noir n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de son enfance. « Ce moment de frayeur mis à part, tu as vraiment un dont pour toujours foncer dans ce gars !... Euh, cet homme ? »

- Je retire vingt points à Poufsouffle.

Il avait parlé d'une voix basse, sèche et froide, faisant froid dans le dos. Puis il était resté planté là, devant Félice, à la regarder droit dans les yeux attendant probablement une réaction de la jeune fille, réaction qui ne vint jamais. Soudain, il tourna simplement les talons et repartit aussi sec en direction des cachots. C'est au même moment que Félice réalisa qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Reprenant lentement son souffle et ses couleurs, la jeune fille lança un regard désespéré autour d'elle, espérant un quelconque soutien de la part de quelqu'un, mais personne ne vint à elle et tous se retournèrent et reprirent leur chemin respectif, murmurant entre eux.

La Poufsouffle suivit donc la foule et entra dans la grande salle, la mine basse. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil vers les trois haineuses, « Joli surnom », dont deux d'entre elles semblaient pleinement satisfaites de la tournure des évènements. La troisième, par contre, lui lança un regard d'excuse et haussa les épaules, en signe d'impuissance. La jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son excuse muette, et s'engagea dans une allée pour se diriger vers la table professorale. Puis elle s'arrêta net devant la table. Certes, Dumbledore lui avait dit de se présenter au professeur Chourave pour récupérer son horaire, mais il semblerait que le vieil homme n'ait pas jugé nécessaire de lui dire à quoi ressemblait ce dit professeur. « Et bien sûr, Dumbledore n'est même pas là pour t'aider... stupide vieux ! » Bon, ne pas insulter Dumbledore était aujourd'hui la première règle agressive, puis finalement, trouver Chourave. « Drôle de nom quand même ! »

Alors que Félice restait plantée là en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, à se demander qui pouvait bien être la directrice de sa maison, quelqu'un se glissa derrière elle et souffla dans son oreille :

- « Le professeur Chourave est la dame très occupée à parler avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick, elle enseigne la botanique. »

Étonnée que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole, Félice se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec la plus grande bouche qu'elle ait pu voir dans sa vie. « Rectification, tu as déjà vu cette bouche hier soir. » Donc, elle était nez à nez avec Malcolm qui semblait attendre une réaction de Félice en souriant, son regard gris la fixant avec amusement. « Dis-donc, c'est que tout le monde attend tes réactions aujourd'hui ! » Enfin Félice sembla comprendre et sourit chaleureusement à Malcolm :

- « Merci, parce que tu vois j'étais sur le point de demander à n'importe qui, sauf à elle !

- Ravi te t'avoir évité l'humiliation ! Allez, va, Harold et moi t'avons gardé une place à la table ! »

Le regard étonné que lançait Félice dut être particulièrement cocasse puisque Malcolm éclata de lire et laissa lourdement tomber sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille :

- « Allons Oldford, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que nous allions te laisser toute seule parmi tous ses rapaces ! »

Sans attendre la réponse de sa nouvelle compatriote, Malcolm retourna prendre place à la table des jaunes en donnant une tape amicale à ce qui devait être Harold. Celui-ci lui sourit et se retourna vers son assiette. Se sentant maintenant moins seule au monde, la jeune fille marcha jusqu'à la table des professeurs et se planta devant Chourave avec le sourire le plus angélique qu'elle était capable d'aborder. La professeure ne la remarqua pas tout de suite, semblant complètement absorbée par la conversation qu'elle avait avec le professeur Flitwick. Mais celui-ci, à l'affut de tout, remarqua bien vite la présence de Félice et se racla la gorge pour couper court à la conversation avec sa comparse, tout en pointant Félice du bout de son petit doigt :

- « Oh, ma foi, jeune fille je ne vous avais pas remarquée ! »

Le professeur Chourave était décidément une dame adorable… mais avant que Félice ne se mette à réfléchir sur la corrélation entre être petite, joufflue, frisé et l'amabilité, son professeur enchaîna :

- « Vous devez être sans nul doute notre nouvelle étudiante, Miss Oldford !»

Elle se leva et sera chaleureusement la main de Félice :

- « J'espère que vous apprécierez vos études à Poudlard. Alors, voyons voir, j'ai ici votre horaire ! Puis si vous avez des questions ne soyez pas timide, ma porte vous sera grandement ouverte ! Allez, maintenant ouste, si vous voulez avoir le temps de profiter du repas !»

Et Félice ne se fit pas prier. Sans attendre autre chose de personne, elle prit son horaire des mains de sa directrice et après un sourire de remerciement, se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Difficile à ignorer, Malcolm lui faisait de grands signes de main, ne voulant surtout pas que la nouvelle ose penser s'asseoir ailleurs. C'est donc avec un grand sourire que Félice parcourut plus de la moitié de la Grande Salle, le regard fixé sur Malcolm, ignorant de ce fait les chuchotements interrogateur autours d'elle.

Elle s'installa auprès d'Harold qui lui mit une assiette devant elle avec un grand sourire :

- « Je t'ai pris ce qu'il y a de meilleur, avant que tout le monde ne le fasse !

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi n'en resterait-il pas ?

- Parce que la moitié de la table raffole de ses petits croissants tout chauds, et généralement après quatre minutes il n'en reste plus un seul. »

C'est Malcolm qui avait clos la conversation avec son grand sourire. Harold lui donna une petite tape et enchaîna :

- « Et dû au fait que nous sommes de parfaits petits gentlemen, nous avons pensé que tu aimerais y goûter ! »

En effet, les croissants avaient toujours été quelque chose qui disparaissait rapidement du petit déjeuner à Poudlard et rare était les fois où la jeune fille avait pu en déguster. Tout sourire, elle regardait avidement les petits croissants, hésitant sur lequel prendre. « Chocolat… toujours un choix sûr. » Alors qu'elle prenait son croissant et s'apprêtait à le dévorer sans aucune pitié, la conversation reprit et Harold se pencha vers elle, armé de son meilleur regard conspirateur. « Comment tu sais que c'est son meilleur ? » Eh bien, Félice avait l'impression que c'était son meilleur, et puis, ce n'était pas le moment de commencer à jouer avec les mots ! « Ah bon ? » Oui.

- « Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que tu t'es fait des ennemies, petite fille !»

Félice releva les yeux vers lui, sceptique. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'elle ne voyait absolument pas de quoi il parlait, mais elle croisa le regard de la grande haineuse et se ravisa, tournant son regard inquiet vers Harold :

- « Ah… oui. Je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas compris ce que j'avais bien pu leur faire… Je veux dire, depuis hier elles me regardent avec une haine sans borne, comme si j'avais tué leur petit chat…»

Elle regarda une seconde fois Harold qui affichait un air indéchiffrable, toujours souriant et qui lançait un regard oblique en direction d'un garçon. « Celui qui t'a gentiment fait remarquer que tu oubliais ton sac. » Ah oui, le garçon charmeur ! Pourtant ça ne répondait pas à sa question…

Voyant que Félice n'aboutissait pas à la même constatation que lui, Harold secoua la tête en riant :

- « Eh bien très chère Eilis, tu es officiellement une grande menace pour mesdames Lucy et Madisson… Pour Hope, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle attend pour venir te parler, car je suis franchement convaincu qu'elle en meurt d'envie.

- Eh ? Tu pourrais être plus clair ? Moi… une menace ! Mais enfin ça fait à peine 24h que je les connais et je devrais être une menace ? »

Durant sa petite réponse, le nouveau teint de porcelaine de Félice avait grandement rougi et la jeune fille sentait ses joues en feu. Non mais elle, une menace ? Pour qui ? Les trois jeunes filles en face d'elle pouvaient rivaliser parmi les plus belles filles que Félice ait pu voir dans sa vie. Avec une petite châtaine aux cheveux emmêlés comme compétition, elles ne perdaient pas grand-chose ! « Sauf que tu es maintenant brunette, tu as de grand yeux, une belle bouche des cheveux magnifique qui se coiffent d'eux-mêmes…. Tout de même, tu n'es plus le nain de jardin de 1973…»

- « Et bien, le coup de te faire foncer dans Rogue, c'est un classique. Enfin je te dis ça puisque ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elles le font aux jolies filles qui pourraient s'approcher trop près de leur cher Cedric ! Enchaina Malcolm.

- Mais ne crains plus rien, preux chevalier Malcolm et Harold seront là pour veiller à ta sécurité lady Eilis. »

Félice n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. De la jalousie ! La jeune fille en était tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne remarqua même pas le compliment d'Harold. Elle ne fit que lui sourire gentiment et finalement pris son horaire pour voir dans quel cours ils allaient. Mais alors qu'elle parcourait les cours, la Poufsouffle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne savait même pas quel jour ils étaient. Gênée et inquiète que cela ne mène à d'autres questions, Félice hésita un moment avant de le demander. À ses côtés, les deux garçons avaient continué avec animation leur conversation sur le devoir des preux chevaliers « Euh ?... » Et Félice ne voulait surtout pas les déranger. Pourtant lorsque la fin du repas arriva, la jeune fille dut se rendre à l'évidence : écouter les conversations autour n'aidait absolument pas à déterminer le jour de la semaine. Et visiblement, les hiboux de la gazette ne semblaient pas vouloir faire leur travail ! Énervée avec son petit air farouche, Félice piqua sa fourchette dans un bout de saucisse sous les rires de Malcolm :

« Alors, tu viens toi aussi de te rendre compte que nous commençons en potions avec notre charmant professeur Rogue ? »

La jeune fille se releva vivement et attrapa son horaire. Mardi, nous étions mardi matin ! « Oui et alors ? » Et bien, elle avait quitté son époque un vendredi soir ! Elle aurait au moins pu avoir une fin de semaine pour se détendre ! « Je te rappelle que comme tu arrives en novembre, tu as déjà fait la plupart des cours ! » … Certes, elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi et le fait d'avoir déjà vu la matière allait sûrement grandement l'aider à ne pas avoir l'air d'une empotée de première classe ! « Mais je crois que le plus important à noter ici, c'est que tu commences avec Rogue... »

Sans autre cérémonie, Félice laissa lourdement sa tête tomber sur un coin vide de la table devant elle, espérant de tout cœur ne plus jamais avoir à la relever. Non seulement elle n'avait pas de congés, mais en plus elle devait aller dans un cours donné par Rogue... Tout ça était décidément devenu trop insensé pour le cerveau de la Poufsouffle. « C'est pourtant pas très dur à comprendre... » Chut! Elle comprenait très bien la situation, par contre elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sort s'acharnait contre elle ce matin ! « Tout ça pour une fin de semaine ? » Ouaip.

Jusqu'à présent, la jeune fille n'avait pas eu de grande révélation. A moins, bien sûr, que croiser Severus en tant que professeur en soit une, il n'y avait rien de mal à tout ça... C'est donc un peu moins inquiète qu'à son arrivée dans cette époque qu'elle entama la journée. Certes, les paroles de Dumbledore restaient en suspend dans sa tête, attendant le moment où elle devrait appliquer les sages conseils du vieil homme, mais pour le moment tout allait pour le mieux.

Malheureusement, tout ne pouvait rester aussi beau, et c'est au tournant d'un couloir que tout se gâta. Alors que Félice suivait de près ses deux nouveaux compagnons, la jeune fille croisa le regard d'un jeune garçon. Elle s'arrêta net sous les rires de Malcolm et Harold. Félice ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le dos du jeune garçon qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de treize ans. Ces cheveux en bataille... ces lunettes, cette démarche, mais surtout ce visage aux yeux verts ... Si le garçon s'était retourné à cet instant, il aurait lu toute l'incompréhension du monde sur le visage de Félice. Mais encore une fois, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser une question aux garçons, les yeux toujours rivés sur le dos de l'héritier des Potter, Harold la devança :

- « Ne me dis pas que tu viens de rencontrer pour la première fois le Survivant ! »

Félice se retourna aussi sec en direction d'Harold, franchement étonnée d'un surnom aussi stupide :

- « Quel survivant ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Malcolm lança un regard étonné à Harold, puis à Félice et répondit calmement, tout en la traînant par le bras vers leur salle de classe :

- « Enfin, tu as dû entendre parler du garçon qui a survécu au sortilège de la mort ? Il est le seul à y avoir survécu jusqu'à ce jour... et le pauvre orphelin, ça le suit partout. Je n'aimerais définitivement pas avoir ce genre de popularité crois-moi ! »

- « Mais Eilis, d'où sors-tu pour ne pas savoir qui est Harry Potter ? »

« Oups, là t'es mal... »

ooo

VOILÀ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre! Le prochain va être fou! Parce que vous vous doutez qu'il manque encore beaucoup de puzzle dans la tête de notre chère Félice!

Bref, que de choses palpitantes!

au plaisir de vous revoir!

Bécots!


	10. Le serpend qui sifflote mange

J'étais tout bonnement en train de regarder mon écran, lorsque mes yeux sont tombés sur ce document, depuis un certain moment oublié, abandonné!

Qu'à cela ne tienne, VOILÀ LA SUITE!

Un merci spécial à Kitties in disguise (Alias Petit Pot Potter) qui m'a envoyé mille et une reviews! Je m'excuse donc également à elle d'avoir mis autant de temps et j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera grâce à ce petit chapitre!

Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne vie et bonne lecture!

:::

Félice faisait tout son possible pour pondre un bon mensonge. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu avais dit à Dumbledore? » Elle ne s'en souvenait pas! C'était là tout le problème! Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas dire aux deux garçons qu'elle venait simplement du passé. Ou l'art de dire n'importe quoi _« de toute façon ils ne te croiraient sûrement pas!»_ Certes, mais pour le moment cela ne l'avançait guère et si elle continuait à prendre autant de temps elle attirerait très probablement des doutes tant qu'à sa réponse…

-« Salem… je viens de l'institue Salem» répondit timidement Félice, les joues rosit.

_«Heu… Nous n'avions pas conclu, avec Dumbledore, que tu venais de beauxbâtons?»_ Si si… mais malheureusement sur le coup de la panique, la meilleure solution que Félice avait trouvée avait été de répondre un endroit peu connu des sorciers d'Europe! _«Ouais… maintenant tu n'as qu'à faire des recherches sur cet institue... parce que si un petit curieux ne se mêle pas de ce qui le regarde, tu es mal.»_

Enfin, le mensonge que Félice avait servit aux garçons sembla leur convenir puisqu'ils avaient sourit en hochant la tête, malgré le regard curieux que lui lançait Malcolm, Harold avait continué :

-« certes, tu as une bonne raison de ne pas le connaître, mais nous allons devoir parfaire ton éducation des potins magiques alors!»

Harold avait parlé sur un ton si confiant et si amical face à Félice qu'elle en eu un serrement au cœur… Mentir aussi ouvertement à quelqu'un était particulièrement difficile, surtout vu les réactions fraternelles que ne cessaient d'avoir Malcolm et Harold.

- «Et tu vas devoir nous parler plus de Salem! On en entend souvent parler, mais jamais nous n'avons eu quelqu'un qui en venait!» Ajouta précipitamment Malcolm

- «Oh, oui bien sur! Mais pas maintenant, sinon nous serons en retard au cours… et vu la première impression que j'ai fait à Rogue, mieux vaut ne pas être en retard!»

Avec soulagement, la jeune fille se félicita mentalement d'avoir eu cette si bonne excuse. D'ici le retour du sujet sur la conversation, Félice espérait avoir quelques minutes pour étudier l'endroit et ne pas dire n'importe quoi aux autres… S'il fallait mentir, autant bien le faire!

La bouclée jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. L'heure avançait rapidement et, s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils allaient effectivement arriver en retard en potion. Selon son analyse, ils leur restaient encore au moins sept minutes de marche. Ils étaient encore situés près de la grande salle et leur cours devait vraisemblablement se situer aux cachots. Tout naturellement, Félice réamorça leur cheminement vers les cachots, au grand étonnement de ses deux nouveaux amis qui la fixaient avec un étonnement non dissimulé _«dire que tu es supposé ne pas connaître le château, pitié, normalement tu es si douée pour te perdre!»_ Vrai... elle ralenti le pas et se retourne avec un air inquiet sur le visage :

- « Uh? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?»

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au alentour, comme pour montrer qu'elle cherchait quelque chose. Suivant des yeux les quelques élèves qui, eux aussi, se dirigeaient vers les cachots.

- « Je croyais que les cachots se situaient là-bas... puisque tout le monde y vas...»

Elle leur fit un sourire gêné et les deux garçons lui sourirent sans attendre pour retourner l'encadrer et continuer leur chemin en marchant d'un bon pas :

- « Non tu as raison» Lui assura Harold, « Les cachots sont bel et bien là-bas, mais nous étions étonné que tu prennes si naturellement la bonne direction.»

- «Aurais-tu une boussole intégrée en toi?» s'amusa Malcolm en souriant toujours aussi largement.

Félice rit légèrement. Merlin l'en garde, elle avait bien tout sauf un bon sens de l'orientation. Elle se contenta donc de rire légèrement et cette fois-ci, fit bien attention à suivre, légèrement en retrait, les deux garçons pour les permettre de la guider.

Comme elle l'avait craint, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le cours de Severus _«Rogue... tout le monde dans la vie l'appel Rogue, pourquoi tu t'entête à utiliser son prénom? S'il advenait que tu t'échappe en cours, tu en payerais lourdement le prix...» _mouais, bref, l'ambiance amicale se dissipa aussi rapidement que les effluves des potions déjà en cours, s'immiscèrent dans les narines de Félice. La poufsouffle n'ayant jamais été particulièrement douée en potion, surtout le matin et encore plus dans un atmosphère pesante se retrouva fort mal à l'aise sous le regarde meurtrier que lui lançait non seulement les trois haineuses, minus une _«Qui devait être Hope... comme l'a suggéré Malcolm»_, mais également celui du professeur Rogue, qui était bien plus difficile de soutenir que ceux des filles.

Espérant follement que personne d'autre ne porte plus attention à elle, Félice suivit docilement les deux garçons qui allèrent se placer juste derrière les trois haineuses. Une fois assise, elle fit tout son possible pour ignorer également les coups d'œil curieux que lançaient les Serdaigles déjà présent. Cette journée allait très certainement être interminable. Elle n'avait que rarement été le centre d'attention. Malgré le fait qu'elle était une catastrophe ambulante, les étudiants à son époque s'étaient rapidement habitués à ses gaffes et maintenant qu'elle était en sixième années, généralement ils ne faisaient que l'ignorer, ou simplement lui lancer un regard amusé sans plus. Ici, sa réputation ne la précédait pas, mais elle risquait fort bien de la rattraper bien rapidement.

La pression de sa soudaine popularité _«popularité? T'exagère un peu là?»_ certes, mais toute l'attention qu'on lui portait la rendait franchement nerveuse, ajoutant à tout cela qu'elle avait comme professeur Severus n'aidait en rien, sincèrement, elle espérait seulement pour le moment ne pas faire exploser sa potion. Elle jeta un regard en coin à Malcolm à côté de lui qui sortait ses livres et se figea. Ses livres!

Agrippant son sac rapidement et sans ménagement, Félice l'éventra pratiquement pour découvrir avec extase qu'elle avait son livre de potion. Certes, elle n'avait pas les autres livres, mais elle en avait au moins un. Dumbledore lui avait dit que des valises lui serait fournit, certainement que ses nouveaux livres se trouveraient dedans. Malheureusement, ce matin, elle n'avait pas pensé regarder dans ses nouvelles acquisition.

Sous le regard amusé d'Harold elle déposa fièrement son livre devant elle. Harold en profita pour se pencher vers elle en riant légèrement :

- « C'est que tu as là, la plus vieille version du livre de potion jamais vu! 1977!»

Sans vraiment demander la permission, sous le regard atterré de Félice, il prit le livre dans ses mains et se mit à l'inspecter sous toutes ses coutures. Feuilletant quelque page au hasard, en même temps qu'il consultait le siens.

- « Ils ont ajouter, avec les années quelque potions, et ils ont modifié certaines méthodes par contre... fait attention, Rogue est très scrupuleux sur la manière de faire les potions. Mais sinon, je n'ai jamais vu un livre de 1977 aussi bien conservé, la personne qui l'avait avant toi devait être sacrément attentionnée!»

Harold déposa le livre devant Félice qui s'empressa de le rapprocher le plus près possible d'elle, déposant ses mains sur la couverture. Félice se mit à rire jaune, mentalement, un livre de 1977 qui à en fait seulement deux mois et demi de vie... ce n'était finalement pas très vieux! Ne tenant absolument pas à ce qui quiconque d'autre remarque son vieux livre, en particulier Rogue elle l'ouvrit devant elle, une page au hasard jetant des regard en coin à son ancien confrère.

Celui-ci continuait d'attendre que le cours commence, jetant des regards dédaigneux à ses élèves. Vraiment, l'idée que ce nouveau Rogue s'adresse à elle la faisait déjà frissonner. Si elle n'avait jamais rien eu en particulier contre Severus lorsqu'il était adolescent, maintenant la donne changeait, car si déjà dans le passé il n'avait jamais été la plus aimable des personnes, maintenant, une hargne sans nom semblait habiter l'ancien serpentard.

Dans le cachot, personne n'osait prononcer un traître mot. Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle, silence pesant et inquiétant. Depuis quand devait-on redouter autant un cours? Visiblement, Rogue menait d'une main de fer ses élèves et ceux-ci semblaient soucieux d'attirer d'une quelconque manière l'attention de leur professeur. En même temps que plusieurs autres étudiants, Félice leva les yeux vers l'horloge de grand-père lorsque Rogue bougea.

- «Ouvrez vos manuels à la page 97. Mettez-vous par deux et commencez en silence la potion.»

La voix glacial de Rogue avait retenti et, dans un synchronisme qui aurait sûrement fait rire, normalement, Félice, tout le monde ouvrit leur livre. À la page 97 trônait la liste des ingrédients ainsi que la marche à suivre pour une potion que, malheureusement, Félice n'avait jamais fait. Slughorn préférait généralement leur faire faire des potions ne contenant pas les mots : mort et vivant. La jeune femme parcouru les ingrédients pour prendre conscience, horripilée, qu'elle n'avait vraisemblablement aucun de ses ingrédients. Rogue leur demandait de préparer une potion qu'y avait comme effet momentané l'oublie. C'était une sorte d'oubliette temporaire, selon ce que Félice pouvait en lire dans la description.

Elle leva la tête pour regarder autour d'elle. Rogue avait bien dit en équipe et Félice espérait sincèrement trouver un coéquipier comme Graham, car cela pourrait, sinon, s'avérer plutôt catastrophique. Malheureusement, à ses côtés Malcolm et Harold commençaient déjà à préparer leurs ingrédients. Évidement tout le monde semblait avoir leur partenaire, Félice n'en était guère étonnée, mais un raclement de gorge à côté d'elle la fit sursauter et, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle croisa le regard froid et dure de Rogue. _«Eh merde.»_ Oh non! Il la regardait durement semblant attendre le moindre faux-pas de Félice, ce qui arriva bien vite vue son silence gêné :

- «Peut-être Miss Oldford aurait besoin qu'on lui explique comment faire une potion. Car visiblement, vous ne semblez pas comprendre que pour ce faire vous avez besoin d'ingrédient, ainsi que d'un chaudron.»

Il se retourna et dit d'un ton cassant :

- « Dix points en moins pour Poufsouffle.»

Médusé Félice regarda Rogue, les yeux pratiquement exorbité, la bouche ouverte. _«C'est une BLAGUE?»_ Félice ne pouvait y croire. Concevoir que Rogue était méchant, oui certes c'était possible, mais être aussi... désagréable? Elle regarda autour d'elle, désemparée. Deux des haineuses la regardaient, satisfaites, mais la troisième, cette fois-ci se leva et vint s'installer à côté de la nouvelle, son chaudron et ses ingrédients en main. Elle lança un regard exaspéré à ses deux amies qui la regardaient, insultées qu'elle se soit portée garante pour venir en aide à Félice. Ignorant donc la petite scène silencieuse que ses amies lui faisait l'une des trois haineuse, celle qui ne semblait pas réellement vouloir la tuer, s'assied à côté d'elle et lui sourit légèrement. Elle était plus grande que Félice, mais ce n'était pas bien difficile vu la grandeur de celle-ci. Elle abordait avec son visage jovial les cheveux coupés court et droit, à la mâchoire, encadrant son visage aux pommettes saillantes, elle avait les yeux bleu et lorsqu'elle se pencha vers Félice pour lui parler, celle-ci, trop étonné ne comprit pas toute suite qu'on lui parlait. L'autre poufsouffle «Quel était son nom déjà, Malcolm lui avait pourtant dit...» dut répété, toujours en chuchotant :

- « Si tu permet, je vais faire équipe avec toi, nous sommes trois de toute manière.»

En dessous de la table, Félice vit quelque chose bouger pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une main que la fille lui tendait.

- « Je suis Hope» enchaîna-t-elle «Je ne crois pas vraiment avoir entendu le tiens...

- F... uh, Eilis»

Félice se mordit la lèvre, elle avait passé à un poil de lui dire le mauvais nom... _«ça aurait pu être drôle»_ Ou pas, elle ne préférait pas imaginer l'éventuelle scène ou elle devrait expliquer pourquoi elle ne connaît pas son propre prénom! Elle agrippa légèrement la main d'Hope et la serra gentiment avant de détourner le regard. _«Tu devrais lui dire que tu es nulle en potion, pas de mauvaise surprise comme ça.»_ Oui, elle aida donc du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, Hope, à la préparation des ingrédients et lui chuchota :

- «Je ne suis pas particulièrement doué en potion... je voulais t'en avertir toute suite avant que la potion ne t'explose en pleine tête parce que tu m'as laissé trop de responsabilité.»

Félice tenta un sourire, qui se transforma bien vite en grimace, et Hope, devant elle, rit légèrement. Elles conclurent, d'un commun accord, que laisser commencer Hope pour la préparation serait judicieux. Ainsi, Félice pouvait observer le fonctionnement de Rogue, mais aussi parce que le début de la préparation de la potion était plus difficile que la suite.

La Poufsouffle fut franchement soulagé tout au long du cours de la présence d'Hope à ses côtés. La jeune femme savait extrêmement bien préparer des potions et jusqu'à présent, elles n'avaient pas eu droit à une tonne de commentaire mordant et désagréable du professeur. Félice était d'ailleurs impressionné du nombre de point qu'il réussissait à soustraire à tout le monde et pour n'importe quoi. Elle n'avait, probablement, jamais connu un professeur aussi peu enclin à vouloir voir ses élèves réussir, que Rogue.

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, Félice se surprit à sortir avec le sourire, malgré tout. Aucune potion n'avait explosé aujourd'hui. Hope et elle s'étaient entendu pour revenir le lendemain après le dîné pour vérifier que la potion reposait correctement, car celle-ci nécessitait plus de vingt heures de repos avant de devoir y ajouter d'autres ingrédients. C'est donc avec un soulagement sans limite que la Poufsouffle quitta la classe, laissant derrière elle, Severus et ses regards noirs. Malgré tout, elle devait l'avouer, en plus du malaise que Rogue suscitait chez tous, celui-ci était particulièrement fort chez Félice qui passait près de s'exclamer chaque fois que son regard croisait, ou se posait, sur son nouveau professeur de potion. Vu le comportement du maître des potions, elle comprenait aisément maintenant pourquoi Dumbledor avait tant insisté à changer son apparence. Lorsqu'elle y repensait bien, non seulement Severus aurait été odieux, mais il se serait très certainement acharné sur elle, maintenant qu'il avait tant de pouvoir..._«Le pouvoir n'est, d'ailleurs, pas pour toi à ce qu'il semble»_. Félice hocha la tête pour elle-même.

Elle s'engouffra donc dans le couloir, talonné par Harold et Malcolm, fidèle au poste et sorti son horaire de sa poche pour voir ce qui allait l'attendre quand un gros doigt vint s'écraser sur l'espace vide de son horaire :

- «Oh! Libre chanceuse, la divination ne t'intéressait donc pas?»

Se retournant vers Malcolm, Félice fut une fois de plus ébloui par les dents extrêmement blanche et le sourire plus large que nature de son nouvel ami et regarda par elle-même son horaire.

- « En effet, Je ne déteste rien de plus, au monde, que l'atmosphère étouffante d'une salle de divination et sincèrement... je casse plus souvent qu'autrement les précieuses tasses de thés des professeurs!

- Trewlaney ne t'apprécierait donc pas beaucoup, rigola Harold.

- Voyons Har' elle prédirait sûrement qu'Eilis briserait ses tasses et lui dirait de prendre les bleus! Rigola Malcolm

Eilis? _«Toi...»_ Ah oui.

La jeune femme leur sourit tout en regardant l'heure à la montre de Malcolm :

- « Je crois qu'il serait judicieux pour moi de reprendre certain cours... j'irai traîner à la bibliothèque...»

_«Ohhhh, tu joues à l'élève studieuse!»_ Non, en fait Félice avait dans la net idée de trouver le plus d'informations possible concernant Salem. Elle le devait, elle devait bien bâtir son histoire puisque, vraisemblablement, les étudiants de cette époque étaient des êtres particulièrement curieux qui ne lui laisserait aucun répit tant qu'ils n'auraient pas toutes les informations croustillantes sur l'ancien collège de la nouvelle. Puisque évidemment la poufsouffle était l'une des personnes les moins aptes au monde à mentir correctement, une bonne histoire, surtout qui tienne la route s'imposait et cette période libre était le moment idéal pour de telles recherches. Sortant lentement de ces réflexions, Félice jeta un coup d'œil aux deux garçons qui la regardaient, sidérés :

- «Allons Eilis, mais on va t'aider à reprendre ce que tu as manqué ou que tu ne comprend pas» commença Harold.

- « Oui, ça ne vaut pas la peine de t'enfermer pour si peu...» conclut Malcolm avec un clin d'œil «Profite pour explorer le château... le terrain! Pour une fois qu'il ne pleut pas, si j'étais toi, j'en profiterais puisque ça n'arrive, et je ne mens pas, jamais!»

Félice sourit avec amusement en décida d'ignorer les demandes des deux garçons en continuant son chemin. Une idée venait de germer soudainement dans le creux de son petit cerveau, l'alibi idéal :

- «Me rendre à la bibliothèque me semblait à moi une excellente idée, question de me familiarisé avec le château! Si vous êtes chanceux, je ne me rendrai même pas jusqu'à la bibliothèque et je me perdrai dans les couloirs! Si je ne suis pas là au cours de...» Elle jeta un regard à son horaire rapidement et s'apprêtait à lancer le reste de son petit monologue lorsque ces yeux se fixèrent d'eux-même sur un nom... Lupin.

Les jambes de Félice bloquèrent alors qu'elle rapprochait de plus en plus son horaire de son nez. Impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas... c'était, enfin! Comment?

- «Euh, Eilis? Un problème?»

Harold s'était rapproché et se pencha au dessus de la jeune femme pour mieux voir ce qu'elle regardait.

- «Pas fan de Défende contre les Forces du Mal?» demanda-t'il avec amusement

- «Pourtant, Professeur Lupin est probablement l'un des meilleurs professeurs que l'école n'ait jamais eu jusqu'à présent!» ajouta Malcolm «Tu te souvient de celui avec le nom d'écureuil Har'? Il passait son temps à bégayer! Impossible de suivre un cours dans de telles circonstances, je peux te l'assurer Eilis! Ne t'inquiète pas, il est génial.»

Oui... Félice avala de travers légèrement. Après tout, peut-être était-ce un autre Lupin? Remus devait bien avoir de la famille... des cousins, peut-être? C'était peut-être quelqu'un qui avait simplement le même nom que lui, qui avait voulu prendre son existence, peut-être du polynectar? Voilà, un autre homme dans le corps de Remus, c'était probablement ça, mais certain, ce n'était pas SON Remus qui allait lui enseigner. Hein? _«Pourquoi pas... après tout, il aspirait à beaucoup, il était patient et dévoué, pourquoi ne serait-il pas devenir professeur de DCFM?»_ parce que... parce que voilà, il y serait depuis longtemps! Malcolm, ou Harold, elle ne s'en souvenait plus, avait parler de leur ancien professeurs... parmi tant d'autre. Voilà. «Ce que tu es étroite d'esprit...»

Soudainement, une main passa devant son visage alors qu'une figure septique apparaissait devant ses yeux :

- «Eilis? Toujours avec nous?»

Secouant la tête vigoureusement, Felice se força à sourire naturellement :

- «Oh, oui, je... je me suis égarée dans mes réflexions! Alors.. euh, je vous vois en Défense contre les Forces du Mal! Allez oust ou vous serez en retard en divination, chanceux!»

Sa petite pique avait au moins eu le mérite de les faire grimacer alors qu'ils replaçaient leur sac correctement contre eux. Ils finirent finalement par la saluer et, en quelques enjambés avaient déjà disparue en haut de l'escalier, laissant une Félice esseulée et tentant lentement de reprendre contenance. Un nom, ce n'était qu'un nom, elle avait bien plus de chance de retrouver un vieux croûton aigre, que d'avoir réellement à faire à un cours donné par Remus, si...? Les chances étaient mince, n'est-ce pas...?


End file.
